Robin One Half
by Felix Webster
Summary: Genma has died after he and Ranma are cursed. Unable to find the Tendo's or his wife he sends Ranma to live with Genma's first student, Bruce Wayne. Ranma now has to deal with the guilt of not being able to save his father and the secerts Bruce is keeping
1. Welcome to Gotham

Robin ½   
  
  
All original Ranma 1/2 Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko  
Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC  
Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue...  
cause I have no money.   
Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are  
always packed.  
  
  
  
Welcome to Gotham  
  
It was a bleak night, even for Gotham, but as far as Bruce Wayne was  
concrened it matched his mood. The rain was cutting through the heavy  
coat he wrapped around himself and the wind made standing on the roof  
of Wayne-Tech Towers a true danger. He stood his ground and put his  
face to the skies in defiance, it had only been six months since the  
loss of his last ward, Jason Todd, and the time hadn't healled the  
emotional wounds. He wasn't ready for this yet again.  
  
Bruce gave himself a mental shove, this was a matter of honour, a debt  
owed, not something he could have refused. The thought of taking on  
another ward so soon, it just didn't settle right with him. And the  
boy. . . He had just lost a loved one, a parent, even if Bruce could  
understand the feelings the boy probably wasn't ready either.  
  
Taking a moment to return to himself Bruce looked off in the direction  
he knew the helicopter would be coming in from and tried to bring back  
the false persona that people were supposed to see.  
  
Ranma watched as the city come into view, it was large, dark, and  
lonely looking. He had never seen a city so obviously designed to be  
omminous before, and he kind of wished he wasn't doing so now. The  
flight in from the landing field was only the second time he had ever  
flew, the first was the private jet which had come for him in China,  
and it was a thrill to be so high above the ground. Unfortunely the  
city took most of that thrill away bringing back bad memories, like why  
he was coming to live with a gajin stranger in a city on the other side  
of the world he had known all his life.  
  
Glancing over at the man who called himself simply 'Alfred', Ranma  
wondered again why an strong minded, an honourable man like him could  
allow himself to be a servant to others. It might have been a weird  
thought for a person raised in japan, with japan's history and all, but  
to Ranma it was an important one. He needed to know what made people do  
what they did, and why, it was how he was using now to try not thinking  
about his father's death.  
  
"So, um, Alfred, where are we gonna land?" Ranma asked as he scanned  
the city again, he decided the rain just added to the nastiness of the  
image. His only real examples of cities were Tokyo and Hong Kong, the  
first because his father kept coming back to there when they weren't  
traveling around, and the second from only a few days ago where he and  
Alfred and left on this trip. Tokyo was to bright and atempted to look  
civilized, and Hong Kong. . . Well Hong Kong had much the same feel as  
Gotham, execpt it looked like they tried to put a little hope in their  
building designs.  
  
Alfred leaned over and pointed at the tallest building which stuck out  
of the ground like a canine tooth among mollars, "That is the Wayne-  
Tech headquarters. Master Bruce is up there waiting for you."  
  
"It's nice of him to take me in and all, " Ranma said politely but  
with the same sadness he had carried since China. "He wouldn't have had  
to if I could have found either my Mother or father's old friend Mr.  
Tendo."  
  
"Don't worry yourself, you aren't the first ward Master Bruce has  
welcomed into his home," Alfred replied as he put a comforting hand on  
the boy's shoulder, he had taken a liking to Ranma quickly seeing a  
strong dedication to all things the boy set his mind to. "You'll meet  
Master Richard in a couple of days since he's currently at university  
in New York."  
  
Alfred's only concern was how his employer would take Ranma's other  
problem. . .  
  
----------  
  
Bruce watched the helicopter finish it's landing and the unloading of  
gear with a bit of hesitation, although by the time the doors opened he  
had hid his real feelings again.  
  
Ranma stepped out of the helicopter glad for the heavy rain coat he  
was wearing as the rain on seemed to intensify as the doors opened. And  
the umbrella Alfred was holding over him really helped too. Alfred led  
Ranma towards whom he could only assume was Mr. Wayne, he had the look  
of a man in the kind of pain Ranma was feeling himself and that  
bothered Ranma for some reason he couldn't figure out. Ranma was about  
to bow in greeting when the wind caught the umbrella at a bad angle to  
be carried away into the dark sky.  
  
Bruce watched in shock as the teenage boy with black hair, who had  
originally been standing in front of him with his friend, shift into a  
slightly smaller teenage girl with natural fire red hair. At least her  
clothes still seemed to fit.  
  
"You. . ." was about all his mind would allow him at the moment. He  
had seen stranger things before but this was just too unexpected, and  
caught him off guard.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this," Ranma-chan answered avoiding  
looking directing at the man in front of her, depression obvious in her  
voice.  
  
Bruce looked squarely into Alfred's eyes with a cocked eyebrow, "Did I  
just see. . .?"  
  
"Yes, Master Bruce, Ranma, the boy I've brought back from China, has  
just turned into a girl."  
  
"Is it some kind of Meta power?" turning his attention back to the  
depressed boy. . . girl.  
  
"It's a curse," Ranma-chan stated coldly not bothering to look up.  
  
"A curse? . . . I see. Well, we'd best get out of this rain before  
discusing this further," Bruce replied as he directed the girl towards  
the nearest door. "it sounds like it going to be a long story."  
  
After drying themselves off, Alfred led them to the car so Ranma could  
see his new home and get settled in. At first Bruce was strangely  
quiet, giving his new ward glances from time to time.  
  
"Yes, the curse changes me completely into a girl, at least  
physically," Ranma-chan stated in annoyed tone after finally getting  
feed up with the stares.  
  
"That wasn't what I was wondering. . . At least not yet, I'm just  
having problems with the idea of seeing a real 'curse'," Bruce replied  
trying to sound friendlier then he did earlier.  
  
"Sorry. . . And sorry for the intrusion into your life Wayne-sama,"  
Ranma-chan started as she looked up again. "Alfred explained what  
happened with your last ward, I understand it wasn't your fault. . .  
But I understand why you feel guilty."  
  
"It was my fault he was were he was," Bruce stated with a touch of  
anger.  
  
"If I'm gonna be too much trouble. . . I can always go back to Japan."  
  
"I don't mean to seem unfriendly, Ranma, I've just not been sleeping  
too well for the past couple of months," Bruce explained, rubbing his  
eyes with the back of his hand. "If I wasn't willing to take you in I  
wouldn't have, so don't concern yourself about that."  
  
"Just forgive me for what I'm going to do," Bruce thought to himself  
unhappy about what he had set in motion.  
  
"Pop said you were a student of his when I was just a baby, I don't  
really remember you."  
  
"I started my training a little before your mother got pregnant and I  
stayed for a couple years after you were born, that's how I became your  
Godfather," Bruce explained thinking back to his time in Japan. "I owe  
a lot to your father. . . And it's the least I could do for such an  
honourable man."  
  
Ranma-chan's eyes bugged out and a small spurt of laughter couldn't be  
held back, "My Pop. . . Honourable!?! On which planet was this?"  
  
"He was one of the most honourable men I have ever known," Bruce  
replied looking confused by the girl's reaction.  
  
Ranma-chan started laughing, hard. Each time she tried to stop it  
would start again causing her to soon double over in pain, "My. . . Pop  
. . . Was. . . A. . . Thief and. . . A bastard! He use to sell me of  
for food then steal me back after he ate and I'd been fed."  
  
"I don't understand," Bruce said in confusion. Turning towards Alfred  
he asked, "Are you sure it was the same Genma Saotome?"  
  
"Of course, Master Bruce," Alfred replied indigently.  
  
"Pop may have talked big about honour and duty, but he never listened  
to himself."  
  
"So. . . You were raised by a scoundrel?" Bruce asked in a serious  
tone wondering what had changed his old sensai, and if the girl. . .  
Boy followed in his example.  
  
"Yeah, but I tried to be as opposite to him as I could be," Ranma-chan  
stated proudly.  
  
"I see."  
  
-----------  
  
Things got quiet again for the rest of the trip until Ranma got her  
first view of the manson, and realized they were headed there.  
  
"Is that. . .?"  
  
"Wanyne Manor, the family home of the Wayne family for many  
generations," Alfred replied from the front of the Bently.  
  
"And your new home," Bruce added trying to put on a big smile.  
  
"It's. . . Huge."  
  
Finally reaching their destination Alfred tried to take out the bags  
which held Ranma's meager belongings, but Ranma-chan grabbed her own  
backpack which Alfred was struggling with as if it was almost  
weightless.   
  
"Don't worry about it I can carry my own stuff in," she said with a  
smile then headed off to follow Bruce into the large house.  
  
Alfred just blinked as he watched the girl run off with a pack which  
had to weight a half ton, then shrugged before bringing the rest of the  
bags in.  
  
----------  
  
"So has Alfred got you settled in?" Bruce asked as he watched a now  
male Ranma walk into the library he was sitting in.  
  
"Ah, yeah. . . Big room," Ranma replied still feeling overwhelmed.  
"Big house."  
  
"Bigger than you might think," Bruce said smilling at his own personal  
joke. "So can we talk about this curse?"  
  
"Not much to say, cold water changes me into a girl and hot water  
changes me back," Ranma replied as he did a small leap into another  
chair.  
  
"That doesn't say much," Bruce stated looking annoyed.  
  
"There's this ancient training ground in China, Jusenkyo. Over a  
hundred little springs are spread out all over the place, each has had  
something drown in it at some time in the past. You fall in one and  
poof you're cursed to become what ever drowned there when cold water  
hits you," Ranma explained rolling his eyes. "I'm told I got off lucky,  
turning into a girl and all, Pop was cursed to become a Panda bear."  
  
Bruce cocked an eybrow at the boy, "A panda?"  
  
"Yeah, still kinda looked like Pop though."  
  
"That was something I was going to mention. . . Your girl form looks a  
lot like you, and the red hair isn't too suprising as your Mother has  
redish hair herself," Bruce said thinking back to the days he spent at  
the Saotome Dojo.  
  
"Tonic said the springs couldn't make us the exact image of the thing  
which drowned, it would cause too much confusion, so it makes a person  
what they would have looked like if they were born that way," Ranma  
explained. "So I look the way I would have if I was born a girl."  
  
"Tonic?"  
  
"An elder Chinese Amazon, she took me and Pop in while he looked for  
someone to look after me when he died."  
  
"Chinese Amazons?" Bruce said in mild shock then waved off the  
explaination he saw coming. "No, no that's okay. Too much at once."  
  
"The guide at the training grounds also said some of the springs bring  
mental changes too, fortunely spring of drowned girl doesn't," Ranma  
continued with a small shudder. "I don't know how I'd handle knowing  
that I acted like a girl while I was in my curse form."  
  
"You have a real problem with turning into a girl?"  
  
"You could say that," Ranma replied sarcasticly. "I was raised to be  
'A Man Among Men', Pop tried to teach me all things manly and to avoid  
anything which wasn't. It caused a lot of problems between us as I was  
growing up."  
  
"I see. . ." Bruce replied rubbing his chin. "So you changing into a  
girl was like a slap in his face, making all his training useless?"  
  
"Not really, but it did cause problems. He made a pact with my Mother  
promising that he'd make 'A Man Among Men' by the time he brought me  
home or we'd both commit seppeku."  
  
Bruce's eyes went wide in shock, "I can't believe you went along with  
the deal. You seem more intelligent to me than that."  
  
Ranma chuckled to himself while shaking his head, "Like a lot of what  
my Pop did with me I had no choice in the matter. I was a baby at the  
time the pact was made, he said he put my hand print on the page to  
make me agree to the pact."  
  
"I see," Bruce replied sounding very unhappy about what he had been  
hearing. "I guess my old sensai had changed a lot after I left. . ."  
  
"Oh, he said he was sorry about everything he did to me over the ten  
years we had been traveling, sorta to get it off his concious," Ranma  
stated with a sneer. "If it wasn't for how good a martial artist he  
made me I wouldn't have forgiven him any of it."  
  
"Master Bruce, I've laid out your evening meal," Alfred called from  
the door.  
  
Ranma looked at the antique clock over the fireplace in confusion then  
back at Bruce.  
  
"I work late, I work late," Bruce replied as he got up and headed out  
of the library with Ranma following behind.  
  
----------  
  
Bruce and Alfred looked on in shock as they watched Ranma decimate the  
food on his plate, it was his fifth helping and it looked like he was  
going to ask for. . .  
  
"More, please," Ranma asked holding up his plate with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Ranma, if I'd known you where going to have such an  
apatite I would have made more," Alfred replied recovering himself.  
  
Ranma wiped his mouth and smiled, "That's okay, Alfred, it should do  
until morning."  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not having stomach problems after inhaling  
all that," Bruce stated from across the table still working on his  
first plate.  
  
"Nah, I chew everything I have to," Ranma replied as he got up. "Me  
and Pop used to do that all the time, he made everything he could into  
training."  
  
"And what kind of training was that, Master Ranma? Insulting the cook?"  
  
"What? Oh no, that was delicious, not what I'm use to, but delicious,"  
Ranma said quickly bowing to the man. "It was speed training. Me and  
Pop tried steal food from each other and eat it before it could be  
stolen back or allowing any of our own to be stolen."  
  
Bruce thought about it for minute as Ranma looked around the room, "I  
guess that would encourage a person to either get faster or starve, but  
the level of speed you displayed was beyond human."  
  
"Nothing is beyond human, it just takes discipline and the right  
training," Ranma replied seriously without stopping his examination of  
the painting he was looking at.  
  
"There are always limits to things, Ranma," Bruce said as he wiped his  
own mouth finally finished his meal.  
  
Ranma laughed, "Thinking like that is why you've found limits." He  
turned around and smiled, "I know a couple of Chinese ladies, who are  
probably the oldest people I'll ever hear of, they are much more faster  
than I am, and they say all it took was training."  
  
"Is this 'Tonic' you mentioned earlier one of them?"  
  
"Yep," Ranma stated with a larger smile. "She really openned my eyes  
to a lot of the things that Pop thought were 'Unmanly'. And the  
training her and her sister gave me really improved my skills."  
  
"I see," Bruce replied as he looked at his watch. He stood and started  
to head for the door, "I'm sorry, Ranma, we'll have to continue this  
tomorrow, I have an appointment tonight that I have to keep. Have a  
good night, and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Um, okay," Ranma answered to the empty room, looking at a clock he  
wondered what kind of business was done after eleven at night.  
Shrugging his shoulders he headed to his room still tried for the  
flight.  
  
----------  
  
"Was wondering when you'd get here," Nightwing stated from his perch  
on the edge of the building that served as their starting point tonight.  
  
Batman gave his old partner a dirty look before taking up his own  
position, "Ranma was more interesting than I thought he might be."  
  
"Really, What he do? Stop a bullet with his bare hands?" Nightwing  
asked sarcasticly.  
  
"No, but I might not put it past him to do it," Batman replied as he  
got his batoculars out and aimed them at the warehouse they were  
watching. "He became a girl."  
  
". . . So your old sensai's son was really a daughter?"  
  
"No, I was living with them when he was born, so I know that Nodoka  
had a boy," Batman stated as he focused in on a truck unloading crates.  
  
"So this isn't Ranma? Do you think it's some kind of a plant?"  
Nightwing asked as he also took note of the crates then panned over to  
the man guarding the open gate.  
  
"No, Ranma turned back into a boy after we got to the mansion," Batman  
focused on a trio of men on the roof of the warehouse taking note of  
the lack of guns.  
  
"Some kind of Meta power?" Nightwing spotted the short staves the men  
carried and pointed them out to his mentor.  
  
"Magical curse, water activated, from China," Batman replied taking  
another device from his belt. Opening it he looked at the display  
looking for a little red dot to surface on the scanning surface.  
  
"Holy Ancient Chinese Secrets, Batman," Nightwing stated with a big  
smile trying not to start laughing.  
  
"I've missed you, Dick," Batman said with his forehead in his hand  
also trying not to laugh. Calming themselves down he continued while  
still watching for that red dot, "He might still be a Meta, he  
displayed a level of speed tonight at dinner which was beyond human."  
  
"You mean a teenager inhaled his food faster than he could chew and  
asked to excused, heavens forbid 'That ain't human!" Nightwing replied  
in mock shock.  
  
"He finished five helpings before I was even halfways through my own,  
and I had a hard time seeing his hands move as they were moving so  
fast."  
  
"And what did he have to say about it?"  
  
Batman looked up from their survellence and turned to his friend, "He  
said it was just training, but Alfred told me in the cave that he  
witnessed Ranma do a lot of things simular in China."  
  
"Are you going to have him tested?"  
  
"I think I should," Batman stated unhappily. "It won't change my  
position on him living with me, but it might change my plans. . ."  
  
"You still don't trust Meta's," Nightwing said sadly shaking his head.  
"Some of your best friends are Meta's."  
  
"Yes, and some of my worst enemies are Meta's too."  
  
Beep. . . Beep. . .  
  
"Looks like our friend is here," Batman stated looking down at the  
device as it changed from a little blinking dot to a video display of  
the inside of the warehouse. Turning a couple of dials the picture  
rotated until to rested apon the round, but sharp features of a small  
man in a tophat and fine tails.  
  
"He's there," Batman stated as he grabbed the grapple from his belt.  
Both he and Nightwing swung off the building towards the warehouse to  
do their night job.  
  
------------  



	2. First Day

Robin ½  
  
----------  
  
By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
First Day  
  
----------  
  
All original Ranma 1/2 Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue... cause I have no money.  
  
Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are always packed.  
  
----------  
  
Version 1.1 (after one pre-reader gave me their edits)  
  
---------  
  
Ranma woke as soon as someone came into the room he had been given. More than six months with those crazy warrior women had made him develop several skills to save him from an unplanned marriage. Cracking his eyes open just enough to look around he noticed Alfred setting out clothes from the dresser.  
  
"You don't need to do that," Ranma complained with a yawn as he sat up.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Master Ranma?" Alfred asked without turning around.  
  
Ranma was about to complain about the 'Master' title again but decided it was way too early in the morning for that.  
  
"Not really. I thought the beds in the village were soft, but this thing is way too soft. And the size of it! I could fit all the girls who were chasing me into it at one time. . . Not that I ever plan to do that!" He stated with a shudder remembering those crazy warrior women for the second time this morning.  
  
"Oh yes, I seem to remember a large group of people seeing you off when we left," Alfred replied as he looked up from his examination of one of Ranma's favorite shirts. "Most of the girls looked very unhappy about it."  
  
"And most of the guys were more than happy."  
  
"I believe I remember a few of those in reverse too," Alfred gave Ranma a small smile.  
  
Ranma shuddered again at the thought, "Lets not talk about that, Okay."  
  
"As you wish, Master Ranma."  
  
"Is Wayne-sama up yet?" Ranma asked as he rolled out of bed and started to dress in the offered clothing.  
  
"He hasn't been to sleep yet. I believe he's winding down in the gym."  
  
"Um, thanks," Ranma replied as he quickly ran out of the room.  
  
Alfred watched the boy leave and shook his head with a smile, "Master Bruce you have no idea what you're dealing with this time."  
  
----------  
  
Bruce was sitting on a workout bench with his shirt off rubbing out the strain when Ranma walked in to the room. Looking over the older man Ranma wasn't happy about what he saw.  
  
"Good Morning," Bruce said in a very tired voice.  
  
"Not for you so I see," Ranma replied as he continued to carefully study his new guardian. He mentally thanked Elder Tonic for teaching him to concentrate better as it had helped him many times since. He still wasn't very great at studying all the small clues that were always there but he would be. What he saw looking at Bruce almost made him wince in pity. "So what caused all that damage?"  
  
Bruce straightened up hiding the pain, "What damage?"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes slightly, "The two bruised ribs, the dislocated shoulder, the numerous other ones that will show up as bruises in a short time."  
  
"Good eye," Bruce looked somewhat impressed at the boy's diagnosis. "I got mugged."  
  
Ranma leaned against the wall by the door and gave an evil looking smile, "By what? A bear? You're a practioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts and are almost as good, if not better than me. No mugger would have a chance against you."  
  
"How do you know what my skill level is? We've never even sparred yet," Bruce asked both curious about the answer and trying to distract the conversation.  
  
"The same way you know mine, by the way you move and carry yourself," Ranma replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You try way too hard to hide how good you are and that tells me a lot about what your true level of skill actually is."  
  
"So there is a mind in that body after all," Bruce chuckled. "The girls may not like that."  
  
"Whatever. I got too many things to deal with to bother with some crazy girls right now," Ranma stated annoyed. "First is to find out what you are hiding from me. I know it's none of my business but when Pop came back looking like that it usually meant we had problems coming soon."  
  
"Don't worry, these things never follow me home," Bruce rotated his shoulder to keep it from going stiff.  
  
"Stay here, I've got a salve that'll help with those bruises," Ranma said as he disappeared out the door. He was back in moments with an earthen jar with a cloth used as a drum seal.  
  
Bruce didn't bother to say anything as Ranma applied the sweet smelling ointment. After about ten minutes he felt much better.  
  
"That's pretty useful stuff, much stronger than what I usually have made up. . . And better smelling."  
  
"The amazons use this stuff and they are women after all," Ranma relied as he resealed the jar and tap tested the seal.  
  
"So, what was it? A fight club? Some underground martial tournament? Street fighting?" Ranma asked as he looked sternly at Bruce.  
  
Bruce just shook his head smiling to himself, "Would you believe I ran into a human crocodile?"  
  
"I change into a girl with cold water, Pop turned into a Panda," Ranma answered flatly.  
  
"Point taken," Bruce chuckled again then yawned. "I'll tell you about it after I get some sleep."  
  
"I'll hold you to that. A human crocodile that attacks people needs to be dealt with before it truly hurts someone," Ranma stated very firmly.  
  
"You're right about that," Bruce mumbled to himself then smiled at the boy. "You're going to have a busy day. Dick's coming in from New York sooner than expected. He's close to your age so I figured he could help you with getting some clothes for school."  
  
"I've got lots of clothes already," Ranma replied confused.  
  
"They're mostly Chinese silk, they'll stick out way too much at school."  
  
"Being Japanese in an American school isn't gonna stick out?" Ranma asked sarcastically.  
  
"There are a lot of Japanese people in Gotham. I'll have Dick show you Little Tokyo while you're out," Bruce smiled again after wincing from stretching his shoulder to far. "And the school has a large number of Asians so you won't really stick out as long as you don't wear the silks."  
  
"But the silks can be readjusted easier when I change sexes," Ranma complained.  
  
"Alfred mentioned the bracelet you're wearing being able to shift clothes when you change," Bruce countered not liking magic in his home but seeing no real complaint about this one piece. "Oh, and you'll have to also shop for girls clothes that fit too."  
  
"You don't expect me to wear dresses do you?" Ranma cringed.  
  
"I don't see a reason right now, but if we have to go to any formal events you might need some in case of accidents."  
  
"Great. . ." Ranma muttered under his breathe.  
  
----------  
  
Dick arrived at the mansion just before noon, trying to make it look like he had just gotten in from out of town. He moved into the hall from the garage and immediately headed for the kitchen to find Alfred. On his way he passed the gym, hearing sounds from the room he stopped to investigate. Peeking in he was shocked by the sheer sight of the room's single occupant. A person, little younger than himself, was richeoting around the room leaping from wall to work out equipment to wall, all the while doing martial strikes and never touching the floor. Before he could say anything to announce his presence a red blur landed in front of him.  
  
"Dick?" Asked the short red haired girl with a smile and a very large chest for her apparent age.  
  
"Wha.. E.excuse me!?!" Dick stuttered in shock not knowing if it was a question or a demand.  
  
"Are you Dick, Wayne-sama's other ward?" Ranma-chan losing the higher point to her smile.  
  
"Um, yeah. You must be Ranma," Dick replied cursing his own dirty mind.  
  
"No, I'm the twisted cursed image of what Ranma would look like if he had been born a girl," Ranma-chan stated sarcastically. "Pleased ta meet ya."  
  
"Bruce mentioned the curse," Dick replied lamely as Ranma-chan picked up a thermos from beside the door. Dick stood there stunned as he watched the change before his eyes. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, big wow. Having your height, weight, and sexual organs suddenly twisted at the touch of water is great fun."  
  
"Look, I know things like this are tough. I've got a few friends with similar problems, but the attitude is going to get you into trouble," Dick state in annoyance.  
  
Ranma stopped for a moment and looked ashamed of himself, "Sorry, I'm usually not like this. . . It's just, I don't know. I think Wayne-sama is getting into the troubles just like my father used to and I'm just not ready for those kind problems again."  
  
"Don't worry about Bruce, he just needs a good backup he can rely on and things will be just fine," Dick smiled. "What I'd like to know is how a Japanese girl has red hair. . . Is it natural?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm not gonna ta prove it so don't bother asking," Ranma replied as he toweled off his damp hair. "My mother has reddish hair, and Elder Tonic figures it's due to Chinese Amazon heritage somewhere in my family's past."  
  
"Elder Tonic? Chinese Amazons?" Dick asked confused.  
  
"Tonic is the Elder I stayed with while I was at her village, and the Chinese Amazons are a society of women warriors in the Qinghai province of China."  
  
"Any relations to the Greek Amazons?"  
  
"Never heard of them," Ranma replied as he walked past Dick to leave the gym. "You hungry?"  
  
*I'll have to ask Donna about these 'Chinese' Amazons,* Dick thought to himself as he watched the boy leave the room. "Yeah, I was heading for the kitchen in the first place."  
  
----------  
  
Dick watched in amazement as Ranma devoured the large lunch Alfred had prepared. There had been enough food to feed 10 or more people as far as he was concerned, and Ranma was already half way through it. It took a moment to realize that Ranma was leaving enough on each plate for him and Alfred to have full meals.  
  
"Where do you put it all?"  
  
Ranma looked up between bites and blinked in confusion, "I workout a lot and that needs lots of energy."  
  
"I workout a lot and I don't need that much!" Dick replied in shock.  
  
"Did Wayne-sama train you in the 'Anything Goes' style?" Ranma leaned back rubbing his stomach contently as he examined the older boy again. He was trained in something, that much was obvious, what in was exactly Ranma hadn't figured out yet.  
  
"Anything Goes?" Dick looked confused.  
  
"It's not it's proper name of the style but every time I try to say it in English that's what it comes out as," Ranma replied perplexed by the twist in the way some of his words came out sometimes. "And Bruce seemed to recognize the name so I guess that's what it's called here."  
  
"Well, Bruce did train me to fight so I guess that's the style Bruce trained me in, but I had training when I was little in circus acrobatics. "  
  
"Good, we can spar later then," Ranma smiled.  
  
Dick thought about what he had seen earlier and winced slightly, "I don't know, you seem a little out of my league."  
  
"Oh come on, you'll never really improve unless you challenge yourself against better opponents," Ranma almost pleaded. "And I'll go easy on you."  
  
"I guess. . ." Dick agreed but he wasn't happy about it.  
  
"It'll have to wait until after your shopping trip, Master Ranma," Alfred stated as he hid a smile behind his proper British expressions. "And remember it's for clothes in both your forms."  
  
Ranma grimaced, "I wish I could forget."  
  
"Well I can be a help with the guy clothes, but I'm at a loss when it comes to anything else," Dick commented with a shrug. "I could call a friend who could help out, if I can convince her to come out for a while."  
  
-----------  
  
"I got here as soon as I could, what's happening that required me coming in person? You know I don't like leaving home, Barbara asked with a frown as she wheeled herself in the front door.  
  
"I need you to help Ranma pick out some good clothes," Dick smiled as he moved out of the way to introduce the boy to her. "Ranma Saotome, this is Barbara Gordon. She's a good friend of both me and Bruce."  
  
Barbara looked up confused and annoyed, "Dick I don't see why you needed my help, you do a pretty good job at choosing men's fashion yourself."  
  
"Ranma, show her."  
  
"Okay, but I'm still against this," Ranma complained as he dumped the contents of the glass he held over his, now her head. Standing in the same spot was now a shorter red haired Asian girl that shimmered slightly around the clothes until they settled on a slightly different cut version of what she had been wearing as a boy.  
  
"What the. . .!?!" Barbara looked between the new girl and her old friend then the girl again in shock and confusion. "Did I. . .?"  
  
"It's a magical curse I got in China," Ranma-chan explained depressed. She knew she'd be explaining this over and over again as time went on, but couldn't she just have a normal life.  
  
"Bruce was right, I wouldn't believe this unless I saw it," Barbara stated wide-eyed then controlled her reaction and wheeled herself over to the girl. "Magical curses are the worse aren't they? So which are you normally?"  
  
"I'm a guy!" Ranma-chan nearly shouted then looked away sadly. "Great, a few days away from the village and already I'm falling back into old patterns."  
  
"So Dick, this is why you need my help? I take it she doesn't know much about female clothes?"  
  
"Actually I know a lot about female requirements and makeup," Ranma-chan added embarrassed. "But it's from outdated Chinese Amazon ideals so I just don't know a lot about western styles."  
  
"Chinese Amazons?" Barbara looked confused again.  
  
"I was going to ask you about them later," Dick replied. "Ranma seems to have some of their heritage in her."  
  
"I've never heard of them, but I can ask around later." Barbara looked back at the frowning girl and smiled, "Lets go get you some clothes."  
  
----------  
  
Shopping for his male side was easier then expected. He knew what would fit him and how it would look very quickly and that sped that up. Also the fact that he had to schedule tailoring appointments for all the formal clothes that Alfred seemed to think he would need.  
  
Then it was his girl side's turn.  
  
Barbara took her into shop after shop, and Ranma-chan had to try on every little outfit that the older girl picked out. They got into small arguments every time Barbara picked a skirt or dress for the red-head, but for the most part Ranma-chan seemed to start enjoying herself. Roughly twelve bags later Ranma-chan looked embarrassed at the sheer mass of it all, and the fact Barbara had convinced her to wear a little top and caprice pant set with her original soft shoes. The light makeup was annoying but she had to admit that it did look nice on her.  
  
"So you use to do martial art too?" Ranma-chan asked Barbara as the three of them stopped for snacks.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Barbara replied in shock. "I mean it's kind of hard to tell because of the wheelchair."  
  
"Nah, you still carry yourself like a martial artist even with the chair," Ranma-chan smiled as she bit into the soft burrito Dick had gotten her.  
  
"Well, I was training with Bruce and Dick for a while before the accident," Barbara answered looking a little unhappy by the topic.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
Barbara looked at the girl confused. Why'd she stop? It was painfully obvious why she had stopped! She calmed herself before she continued so she didn't say something very nasty, "I can't move my legs at all, and that kind of put a dampener on continuing any martial arts."  
  
"You could learn several moves which were designed for when a person gets their legs entangled. Or learn pressure points as they can be very useful for protection," Ranma-chan replied as she finished her snack.  
  
"Ranma, Barbara is still a little touchy about the accident since it happened only a little while ago," Dick stated firmly hoping the girl got the hint.  
  
"Oh. .Ah. .sorry," Ranma-chan hung her head in shame.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I really don't mind anymore. . .now that I have something to take my mind off things," Barbara smiled back.  
  
"Hey, we should get back to shoppi. . ." Dick started but a small explosion and a great billowing gray gas cloud coming from the mall's bank stall stopped him.  
  
Dick looked at Barbara with a very familiar look and was given a small waving off and a simple, "Go for it. I'm out of the business but I know you want to."  
  
Dick gave a lopsided grin as he got up to excuse himself, it was then they both noticed that Ranma-chan wasn't at the table anymore. Looking towards the bank he saw a red streak running into the gas cloud. Running for a secluded spot Dick started changing as quickly as possible hoping that the girl didn't get herself hurt.  
  
----------  
  
The Black Rose was proud of herself, the sleeping gas may have dispersed too soon with ventilation but it had gotten everyone in the room. She'd have to remember to thank her friend in Japan for the recipe, and of course for the costume idea. Posing for the benefit of henchgirls she tried to make her skimpy gymnastic styled black spandex outfit hug her body even more than the material was designed for.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!! Okay girls go to it," She called out from behind the hand she put daintily in front of her mouth not actually touching her black mask. "And remember to check the bills before you take them."  
  
"YES BOSS!!" Cried out the six girls, each wearing less revealing blue leotards and domino masks. They ran into the teller area and started looting.  
  
----------  
  
Ranma-chan had jumped up and ran towards the explosion out of reflex. It took a moment for her active mind to catch up to her but when it did she realized that the smoke cloud could be dangerous. Taking a moment to shift her clothes to one of her Chinese pantsuits she ripped off a strip of silk. She then shifted into the female version of her favorite outfit and tied the strip over her mouth and nose before continuing into the gas.  
  
Running into the bank she stopped at the sight of the girl in the black spandex outfit. It was an effort to will her nose from exploding in blood when she realize that the leotard was transparent with only oblique areas just barely covering the girl's private parts. Even She had more decency than THAT!!  
  
Recovering quickly Ranma-chan decided that confidant was the way to deal with this. Leaning against the doorframe of the entrance she crossed her arms and put lopsided smile on her face, "I really don't think you're suppose to bank like that."  
  
The Black Rose spun towards the unexpected voice to find a young girl, possibly younger than herself, wearing fairly nice Chinese silk clothes in red and black and a red silk mask. Giving the girl her best arrogant smile she went into instant pose, twirling a ribbon on a stick in front of her, "I bank anyway I wish to, Oh ho ho hohoho!!"  
  
Ranma-chan cringed at the obvious insanity in that laugh but held her composure, "Then I guess I have to stop you."  
  
"You can try!" The Black Rose cried loudly as she threw a small object directly at her opponent.  
  
Ranma-chan snatched the object with ease even though it was thrown with enough force to break bones. Looking at her catch she was confused at seeing a small club of some kind she didn't recognized. Her attention turned away from the dark girl allowed the Black Rose a chance to hit the Redhead with the snap of a whip like weapon.  
  
Realizing her mistake Ranma-chan grabbed the new weapon on its second swing, "A ribbon!?!"  
  
"No one has ever stopped my ribbon before," the Black Rose said in annoyance only to have the handle yanked from her hand. "Hey give that back!"  
  
Reaching behind her back she pulled out a blue ball, which she whipped towards a far wall.  
  
"It's just a regular ribbon! Then how did it cut my shirt?" Ranma-chan asked in confusion as she moved out the ball's richoetting path only to be hit in the back by another bounce. The ball exploded upon impact throwing her across the room.  
  
"Ow," Ranma-chan stood up shaking slightly and had to start dodging several strikes from another ribbon.  
  
Ranma-chan was finally getting the pattern of strikes when the Black Rose noticed another costumed individual heading towards the bank. The smoke no longer concealing her activities the way she wanted, and things were just getting too hot, she decided to take her leave. Grabbing another ball she threw it in front of herself causing a large area of smoke to appear, "I'll deal with you another time girl, Oh ho ho hohoho. . ."  
  
As Nightwing reached the bank the smoke had dispersed enough to reveal the Black Rose gone and in her place a bouquet of black roses. Looking for Ranma-chan found her tying up the other girls with the stolen ribbon. None of the girls looked happy about the capture but they didn't resist with much effort.  
  
"I guess I'm late," Nightwing stated with a weak smile and a hand behind his head. He walked over to where Ranma-chan put the girls.  
  
"She got away," Ranma-chan replied very annoyed as she finished up with the girls.  
  
"Don't worry, she didn't get anything this time so she'll try again. Her type always does. You'll get her next time."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ranma-chan didn't sound convinced. Her natural state of confidence had long been shattered when she realized nothing she could do would save her Pop, this had been just another annoying addition to her list of failures.  
  
"Hey, getting all the henchme. . henchgirls and stopping the villain from getting what they wanted is a good start for a new crime fighter in Gotham," Nightwing smiled bolder this time as he patted the girl on the shoulder and led her out of the bank. Sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
Ranma-chan looked up at the older boy beside her and lifted an eyebrow, "What's with the weird outfit Dick?"  
  
-----------  
  
"He knew it was you right away?" Batman asked as he positioned himself into a good watching position on the warehouse roof. They were watching through a skylight waiting for a tip to pay off.  
  
"She said I moved the same and something about Ki auras, but yes she pick it out like that," Nightwing replied as he snapped his fingers. He set up the recording device and tested the volume.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" Nightwing looked confused as he moved back into his own position.  
  
"What did you tell HIM?," Batman asked again stressing the word 'him'.  
  
"I told her. . . I mean him that I'd discuss it with him tomorrow. I wanted a chance to talk to you first."  
  
Batman looked up at his partner and cocked and eyebrow, "And he let it go at that?"  
  
"He said he'd have to hurt me if I didn't live up to my promise," Nightwing replied with a smile. "Personally after what I saw him do in the gym I think he could."  
  
"He has the skills but not the experience. If it came down to it I'd say you'd win but only by out thinking him," Batman stated thinning out his lips. "Give him about a year and then you won't have a hope in hell."  
  
"So you are going to make him Robin?" Nightwing cocked his own eyebrow at his mentor.  
  
"Show him the batcave tomorrow when you explain about the Nightwing costume."  
  
"Right," Nightwing gave Batman a big smile. The man needed a proper partner, he was getting too intense before Nightwing decided to come back and try to keep him in check. But Nightwing had other responsibilities to deal with and couldn't stick around forever.  
  
"Hold on, getting something on the mike," Nightwing said interrupting his own thoughts.  
  
"Is it Cobblepot?"  
  
"Sounds like him, but I thought he was supposed to be going straight," Nightwing looked confused.  
  
"Midnight meetings, sudden appearances of people like Killer Croc, you tell me," Batman countered. "We need to handle this carefully since he's seems to have a connection to the mayor's office right now."  
  
"Proper proof instead of vigilanty justice?"  
  
"Sounds about right," Batman replied as he settled himself and started to listen to the meeting below him.  
  
----------  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
I couldn't bring myself to import all the original characters to the Gotham area. . . so there will be some faux variants to fill the void.  
  
And as you can guess I have a story leading up involving the Penguin, it'll come fully into light in a couple more chapters. Have to have the Bat doing something with his time. 


	3. The Batcave

A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents:  
  
Robin 1 / 2  
  
- - - -   
  
By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 3  
  
- Batcave -  
  
- - - -  
  
All original Ranma 1/2 Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko  
Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC  
Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't  
sue... cause I have no money.  
  
Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are  
always packed.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ranma watched Bruce check for brusing around where most of the  
damage had been the morning before and frowned as he could see a  
whole new set developing. It was pretty early in the morning and once  
again Bruce had just gotten in, he was doing something that wasn't  
healthy for him and what Dick was wearing the day before had  
something to do with it.  
  
"You need the salve again Wayne-sama?" Ranma asked thin lipped  
deciding to finally get the attention of his guardian.  
  
Bruce looked over not at all surprised by the boy being there, "No,  
that's okay Ranma. . and please just call me Bruce."  
  
"As you wish," Ranma replied in a slightly cold tone. "When's Dick  
getting here?"  
  
"He's upstairs in his room right now," Bruce lifting an eyebrow at  
the tone. "He stays here when he's in Gotham."  
  
"How long do you think he's going to be sleeping?" Ranma asked still  
sounding unhappy.  
  
"Why? Is there something you two are supposed to do today?" Bruce  
repressed a smile as he knew full well what Dick and Ranma was  
supposed to be doing.  
  
"Yes. He's going to explain to me why he was wearing that wierd  
outfit yesterday, and explain what it is you do at night that gets  
you so banged up," Ranma crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at  
the man. "Unlike some people who said they'd talk about things the  
other day."  
  
"Ah that's what's wrong," Bruce said mostly to himself in  
realization of what was bothering Ranma. Standing he walked over to  
Ranma before continuing, "We will talk about that. . but I'm going to  
let Dick try to explain things first."  
  
"Fine," Ranma replied as he turned away and started to leave.  
  
"Oh and Ranma, you start taking driving lessons tomorrow," Bruce  
stated once he remembered that he had set that up.  
  
"Driving lessons?" Ranma turned an looked confused at Bruce. "Why  
driving lessons?"  
  
"Well for one because you're sixteen and every guy about you age has  
his licence," Bruce replied smiling at the boy. "And two because I'm  
giving you a car to get around town in so you're going to have to  
learn to drive it."  
  
"You're giving me a car? Why?" Ranma asked now even more confused.  
  
"It'll make getting around Gotham a lot easier, it's a big city,"  
Bruce continued to smile but was a little confused at Ranma's reaction.  
  
"Okay I guess. . . if it's what you want me to learn then I guess I  
learn how to drive," Ranma replied with a shrug then finally left the  
room.  
  
- - - -  
  
"I don't get it," Ranma stated for the third time since Dick had  
started with the explainations of his and Bruce's nocturnal activities.  
  
"The world is full of all kinds of heroes. Some of them are true  
superheroes like Superman and Wonder Woman, but they deal with the  
threats to the world and some places need a different kinda hero.  
Gotham is one of those places," Dick explained again trying not to  
look annoyed at the boy's nonunderstanding. "Gotham needed a darker  
hero to deal with the crime and corruption and to this Batman was  
born."  
  
"No no, I got the 'Gotham has a dark hero' part it's just I have no  
idea who you've been talking about," Ranma replied back as Dick  
obviously misunderstood him. "Who is Superman or Wonder Woman. . .  
heck even those names are ridiculous."  
  
"Hey! Wonder Woman is a friend! And her name isn't ridiculous!" Dick  
looked very angry for a moment then it clicked and he looked shocked  
at the Asian boy. "Y.you mean you haven't even heard of Superman!?!"  
  
"Nope. Pop was a firm believer that anything that wasn't related to  
the art wasn't worth bothering with," Ranma explained calmly even  
though mentioning his Pop hurt him with the pangs of loss.  
  
"Oookay. . . I guess I have to start at the top then and work up to  
people like Batman," Dick replied still shocked, he thought for sure  
that everyone on earth had at least heard of Superman.  
  
- - - -  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow at Dick in disbelief, "A man who is faster  
than a speeding bullet? Can leap tall buildings with a single bound?  
And is more powerful than a. a. ."  
  
"More powerful than a locomotive," Dick finished for the other teen  
then noticed the look. "Hey I didn't come up with that! It was in the  
first piece written about him."  
  
"Well. . I'm fast, strong, and I can leap small buildings in a  
couple of bounds. . you think he's looking for a partner?" Ranma gave  
Dick a lopsided grin.  
  
"He flys, is bullet proof, and can lift oil tankers out of the  
water," Dick replied trying to clearify his description.  
  
"Ah. . I guess not then," Ranma chuckled slightly then turned  
serious again. "This sounds too comic like. . . I mean manga like. .  
. blasted translation spell!"  
  
"Wait until you meet him. . he can be a little too unrealistic some  
times, it's one of the reasons he's called the world's biggest  
boyscout," Dick said remembering the few times to two had met.  
  
"I'll try to remember that," Ranma replied still not convinced.  
  
- - - -  
  
"What the. . .?" Ranma stated in shock and amazement at the sight of  
the large cave that they were desending into. It was massive and  
seemed to have no end anywhere Ranma could see. The stone and metal  
stairwell seemed to be crafted into the wall as an extention of the  
cave instead of an addition and the platforms he could see where  
designed similarly.  
  
"Welcome to the Batcave," Dick replied as he swept his arm out to  
encompass the entire area. "Very few people have ever laid eyes on  
this place."  
  
"It might be because of the bats," Ranma said as he pointed up at a  
cluster of said creatures that had burst into flight at the sound of  
Dick's loud statement.  
  
"Don't worry they're not much of a problem. We use sonics and force  
screens to keep them away from the used areas of the cave," Dick  
explained with a smile. "It wouldn't be much of a Batcave without  
bats in the cave."  
  
"This place must effect your humour too," Ranma said to himself as  
he gave the cave more and more of a look as they neared the first  
platform. He looked over at the display cases that Dick was trying to  
draw his attention too.  
  
"These are the costumes that we wear when going out to fight crime,"  
Dick motioned to the five display tubes. "They're like uniforms to us."  
  
"Uniforms. . yeah, okay," Ranma replied as he looked over the  
clothing inside. "Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl. . . one of these  
things is not like the others."  
  
"Batman was the first, he started fighting crime to avenge the  
murder of his parents by criminals in Gotham. Then I became his  
partner, Robin, when he took me in after my parents were murdered  
while visiting Gotham. Barabra joined us. . for her own reasons. Her  
Father is Gotham's Police Commissioner. And then there was Jason. .  
." Dick explained as his face harded at each story.  
  
"So we all have something in common, having your parents murdered  
shouldn't bring a new family together," Ranma said as his eyes  
narrowed slightly.  
  
"The parents being murdered shouldn't have happened. . but it did  
and now we deal with the grief in our own ways. For us it was  
stopping bad people from being able to put anyone else in a situation  
like we were put in," Dick's voice hardened as his face for a moment  
then tried to smile. "So. . whatcha think of the outfits?"  
  
"Well. . Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl's costumes look okay, if a  
little dark, but. . . That Robin one looks really silly," Ranma  
stated as he gave each suit a better look.  
  
"Hey! It was designed after the costume I wore when I was in the  
circus with my parents. We were acrobats," Dick replied in annoyance  
then calmed down a little. "But I guess I know what you mean. I was  
like thirteen when I wore that and by the time I was your age I was  
already designing the Nightwing outfit. . . Jason was about as young  
as I was when he started so it was fine with him too."  
  
"I don't think I could wear that and keep the embarrasement off my  
face," Ranma replied as he tried visioning himself in the outfit and  
shuddered.  
  
"It wasn't that bad!. . And the colours are a tradition now so those  
really can't be changed," Dick said in annoyance again.  
  
"The colour won't really be a problem, I mean look at what I'm  
wearing," Ranma stated with a smile as he swept his hand to display  
his red Chinese silk shirt and black loose pants that was his  
favorite set. "It's just that I grew outta short pants years ago."  
  
"You, me, and Alfred can come up with some ideas later for the  
changes," Dick gave the other boy a small crooked smile. "I hear  
Bruce wants you to get your licence. . want to see why?"  
  
"Sure I guess. . I don't know what's the big deal about some dinky  
little. . oh wow. ." Ranma looked dumbfounded at the red car that sat  
before him as Dick led him to the parking platform. The car was sleek  
and looked like it would be faster than any of the small cars he had  
seen in Japan or China, a car that looked like it could do amazing   
things like whata he could with the Art. . and Bruce wanted to give  
it to him!  
  
"Bruce calls it the 'Redbird'. It was originally designed for me  
then he had it built for when Jason got old enough," Dick explained  
as he almost chuckled watching the boy almost drool. "But I think it  
suits you better."  
  
"I.I've never had any interest in driving before. . I could get  
places faster on foot back home. . but they never had cars like  
this," Ranma said quitely then realized the only thing standing  
between him and the car was a Driving Licence.  
  
- - - -  
  
"This is the Batcomputer," Dick pointed out the large video screen  
and input consule. "This holds information on all recurring criminals  
that tend to plague Gotham. It has links into the Gotham police  
computer system and the JLA computers so finding out about people we  
encounter is fairly easy."  
  
"JLA? What's that?" Ranma asked while he looked the area over not  
really understanding the linked to computers stuff.  
  
"Justice League of America. It's a group of superheroes who got  
together to fight global threats. Bruce is a founding member," Dick  
explained. "There is also JLI, Justice League International, and  
several others. I belonged to the Teen Titans when it was still  
together. . sorta a junior version of the JLA."  
  
"Am I going to be expected to join something like that too?" Ranma  
looked more curious than annoyed but sounded annoyed about the  
prospect of doing such a thing.  
  
"That's really up to you. Me and the 'Titans' were friends who  
wanted to hang out and have fun. . then it got serious," Dick got a  
dark look in his eyes at the end of his statement.  
  
"I'm not much of a joiner," Ranma replied as he ignored the look.  
  
"You and Bruce both. He only joined the JLA to keep an eye on those  
who call themselves superheroes," Dick didn't look like he was joking.  
  
"He doesn't trust other heroes?" Ranma looked very confused.  
  
"People with powers like that. . Bruce is a believer that power  
corrupts people and superheroes like Superman have too much power, so  
he watches them to be sure they don't turn on the regular people."  
  
"And what does he do if they do turn?" Ranma's eyes were wider than  
he'd like but this was starting to make him worry about the safety of  
living with Bruce if one of these 'heroes' did go evil and realized  
Bruce was perpared for them.  
  
"Bruce has contigency plans in the computer for just about every  
major hero out there. . And some, like Superman, has entrusted him  
with things which could hurt or kill them. . just incase," Dick  
replied not looking happy himself about the files.  
  
"Great. . ." Ranma still looked concerned but let it go.  
  
- - - -  
  
"So our identities being kept secret is incredibly important.  
Figuring out who one of us is could lead to the rest of us," Dick  
explained over a cup of coffee as they sat at a table over looking  
some clothing patterns on a computer simulation.  
  
"So we can't tell anyone who we really are and what we do?" Ranma  
make a few more tweaks to the image as he asked.  
  
"It's not a good idea. A couple people know I'm Nightwing but I've  
tried my best to make them believe that Bruce doesn't really know  
anything about it," Dick replied as he made an alteration to the  
image himself.  
  
"Your friends in the Teen Titans?" Ranma asked as he changed back  
Dick's alteration and made one similiar himself.  
  
"I was married to one of them. . so yeah they sorta knew," Dick  
answered as he looked over the image change and cocked and eyebrow.  
"What's with the yin-yang in silver and gold on the belt buckle?"  
  
"It refers to the fact I change from male to female with water, I am  
after all the living embodiment of that idea," Ranma smiled weakly  
then turned back to the image to think of anything more.  
  
"The shirt looks good, it's still red with green sleeves but with  
light padding over the vitals areas. The Chinese collar is  
interesting as is the the gold frog ties up the chest. . kinda looks  
like the shirts you like to wear," Dick glanced at Ranma for a moment  
then back to the screen. "The dark green pants look almost black. The  
design looks a little loose and you'll want to make them tighter. . .  
it's one of the reason people keep calling us the 'men in tights'.  
  
Ranma looked at the other teen confused not getting the reference  
then back at the image, "I guess so. . I'm not use to wearing  
anything tight though. The boots aren't the little shoes of the old  
suit, even though I like the loose thin slippers that I use in the  
Art."  
  
"Yellow mid calf boots with metal inserts, that's gonna hurt anyone  
you kick," Dick commented after reading the tag Ranma put to  
construction. "I guess green boots with green pants wouldn't look  
right, and the boots match the inside of the cape. . And that's  
something interesting in itself. I wish I had thought of a black cape  
with yellow interior and edging when I was updating the design before."  
  
"I'll be less of a target than I would be if I just had that old  
yellow cape," Ranma replied proud of the look. "And the larger green  
gloves gives more protection than those old ones do."  
  
"They're not that much bigger just more padded from the cuffs up,"  
Dick stated starting to get defensive of his old costume again. "But  
over all it looks like a good design. . I have a few things to add to  
the domino mask before I send it to get made but it should be here  
before you start school next week."  
  
"When am I going to get to go patroling with you two?" Ranma asked  
after moving away from the odd computer.  
  
"Probably not until the costume arrives. . unless you what to try  
wearing the old design, I'm sure we have a few in your size," Dick  
laughed as he watched Ranma's face twist slightly at the idea then he  
realized that they forgot something, he growned and slapped his  
forehead. "We haven't made a design for you girl half yet!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, the bracelet will just shift this one to fit  
my girl form if I get wet. . It might be a slightly more feminine  
style but it'll basically be the same design," Ranma replied as he  
waved Dick's worry off. "I'll probably use one of the outfits and  
shift it into one of the holding spaces in the female version after  
the change just in case of problems."  
  
"That bracelet is very. . odd. It sounds very useful for someone  
like you with that kinda curse but after a few years of dealing with  
magic I tend to not trust the stuff," Dick stated as he gave the  
silver wrist bracelet a gaze then looked up and shrugged. "But I  
don't need something like that and you do so I'll leave it to you if  
you use it or not. I'm sure Bruce will too."  
  
- - - -  
  
"I see you've been shown the Cave, Master Ranma, did all go well?"  
Alfred asked as he served lunch to Ranma and Dick.  
  
"Yeah, I think I like the look of the place," Ranma replied with his  
mouth full as he shoveled the food in.  
  
"He seemed to take the idea well. . after I explained about the  
world's superheroes," Dick answered Alfred as he got a look from the  
man for confirmation. "And the new Robin suit has been designed. I'd  
like you to look it over for anything we may have missed."  
  
"It would be an honour Master Dick," Alfred said before leaving with  
an empty tray.  
  
Dick continued eating for a few minutes trying to ignore the human  
vacuum near him then he needed to talk, "Ranma? What made you cover  
your face like that yesterday?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked up from eating again cocking an eyebrow. "I  
didn't want to breathe the gas so I covered my mouth."  
  
"You could have done anything to cover your face but you gave  
yourself a mask," Dick narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt that  
Ranma wasn't saying everything.  
  
Ranma out his fork down and his shoulders slumped a touch, "Bruce  
has gone to a big trouble to take me in. . I didn't want to cause him  
problems with me getting into fights and all."  
  
"I thought that fighting was a way of life to you," Dick looked  
confused.  
  
"Pop tried to teach me that, but I seen what some of his fighting  
has caused in problems to us later, and I didn't want to bring bigger  
problems back to Bruce," Ranma explained quietly then gave a small  
quick smile and resumed eating. "I guess my time with the Amazons  
changed me more than I realized."  
  
"That's another thing. You lived with Chinese Amazons? Wonder Woman  
is an Amazon warrior too, from the original Greek version. We could  
talk to her about them cause I'm curious if there is any real  
connection," Dick added as he started to eat again himself.  
  
Ranma simply shrugged not pausing in his eating, he was curious as  
why Dick kept bring that up but didn't feel like voicing at the  
moment as the plate of spaghetti was just too good.  
  
- - - -  
  
"So that is what the Batsuit looks like when worn, huh? I thought it  
would be a little more lighter in colour but I guess I was wrong,"  
Ranma-chan stated was she cocked her head to one side giving Bruce a  
once over. She decided not to curse the blasted tap in her bathroom  
for nearly exploding on her but it was going to have to be repaired  
tomorrow.  
  
"Actually it's because of some training I've had in using natural  
shadows to enhance the darkness around me," Bruce explained as he put  
the cowl in place. "I've seen the new design and I'm sure same  
training with work well with that outfit."  
  
"You sure you don't want to come with us tonight?" Dick asked as he  
set the domino mask of his own costume in place. "I'm sure the old  
Robin suit would fight that body okay."  
  
"I told you what I thought about that. .outfit, I don't think being  
a girl really changes that opinion very much," Ranma-chan crossed her  
arms under her chest as she'd been taught in the Village.  
  
"And if I asked you to wear it?" Batman asked turning from loading  
his belt from a table covered in equipment.  
  
Ranma-chan looked almost pained at the man then walked over to the  
waiting outfit she had seen Alfred layout, "As you wish Wayne-sama."  
  
"It's Batman while the cowl in on please," Batman replied then had  
to turn his head away when he realized that Ranma-chan was going to  
change right there. "You could use the room over there."  
  
"Why?" Ranma-chan looked confused slightly as she noticed that the  
lower pants weren't going to allow her to wear her boxers so she lost  
them and stepped into the shorts. She was ignoring the fact that both  
*Batman* and *Nightwing* were doing their best not to watch her.  
  
"How's it fit?" Nightwing asked without looking as he also loaded  
his belt then started on the old Robin belt.  
  
"It's a little tight in the chest, but I expected that as it was  
designed for a boy and not a girl's body," Ranma-chan answered as she  
walked forward trying to get use to the feel.  
  
Nightwing and Batman both had to cough into their hands to stop  
themselves from saying something very very chauvinistic about that  
chest, Barbara would have slapped the both of them if she was there.   
  
"Something wrong with it?" Ranma-chan asked as she took the offered  
belt from Nightwing. "Remember it wasn't my idea to wear this thing."  
  
"You were right. . . the costume just doesn't fit you quite right,"  
Batman stated as he turned and walked to one of the other tables and  
picked up a file folder.  
  
"Batman just turned serious, now we're on the clock," Nightwing  
whispered to Ranma-chan as she put the domino mask on.  
  
"Robin, I want you to read this file while we are in the car,"  
Batman said in a very professional tone and held out the file folder.  
  
"That's you," Nightwing nudged the girl in his old suit forward.  
  
"I know that," the new Robin gave Nightwing a weird look over her  
shoulder then took the papers.  
  
"You will ride with me in the Batmobile and Nightwing will follow on  
his bike," Batman continued as he walked over to the large black car  
and opened the top.  
  
"Um. . okay," Robin said as she walked to the car giving it a look  
of wonder.  
  
- - - -  
  
"So we are supposed to be waiting for this Cobblepot guy to show  
up?" Robin asked looking down the skylight that showed five very  
armed men surrounding a small glasses wearing man with a puppet on  
his hand.  
  
"We refer to Cobblepot as the Penguin, and yes we are waiting for  
him to show up," Batman replied very seriously. "Sources said there  
was going to be a metting between Scarface and him to night. And  
since Scarface is here that make it likely that the Penguin will be  
here soon too."  
  
"That little guy's Scarface? He doesn't look all that tough. . and  
he doesn't have a scar on his face," Robin gave Batman a confused look.  
  
"The puppet with the miniature tommy gun is Scarface," Batman said  
never changing tone. "The man holding Scarface has some very bad  
mental problems which he projects into the puppet."  
  
"Great. . I get to deal with loonies all night long," Robin rolled  
her eyes.  
  
"Just be careful about that little gun, it really fires bullets,"  
Nightwing's voice said over the ear radios from his position higher up.  
  
"Sure the Puppet ain't magical?" Robin asked either of them.  
  
"I doubt it. . . wait a sec, got movement coming in," Nightwing said  
with a touch of a smile in his tone, but that turned bad quickly. "It  
isn't the Penguin."  
  
"Who?" Batman asked looking very unhappy about that.  
  
"Don't know. Never seen this one before. Some guy wearing old  
samurai clothing. . but he isn't Asian," Nightwing replied halting  
between statements as he checked what he was looking at.  
  
"Describe," Batman said in more an order then a request.  
  
"Caucasian male, dark blond hair, about five foot eleven and maybe  
hundred and sixty," Nightwing stated as he watched through his  
batoculars. "He's about Robin's age by his looks. . . and there was  
someone just slipped in past the guard and the new guy and neither  
noticed."  
  
"Another player?" Batman said more to himself then to the others.  
"Did you catch anything important from the new one?"  
  
"Negative, was nothing more then a shadow. . ." Nightwing started  
then was cut off as loud sound disturbed the night.  
  
"HOHOhohoho!!!!" came a familiar voice from beneath them in the  
warehouse.  
  
"It can't be!" Robin slapped her forehead and cringed.  
  
"I take it that was the girl you and Nightwing encountered the other  
day?" Batman asked thinking to himself that the owner of that laugh  
was crazier then anyone else below him.  
  
"That's the same laugh," Robin replied as she and Batman watched a  
girl standing in the center of the room wearing a almost indecent  
outfit and twirling a red gymnastic ribbon. "And that's the same girl."  
  
The boy that Nightwing mentioned earlier was beside her quickly  
seeming to yell at the girl about something as Batman set up the  
listening wire.  
  
- - - -   
  
"I told you to wait in the car!" yelled the boy at the Black Rose  
not even looking at the goons who had their guns raised towards them.  
  
"Cousin, dear, I will not be pushed to background on this," the  
Black Rose patted the boy on the cheek. "So just do your business and  
I'll make sure these nasty little men don't try something very unwise."  
  
"Do not patronize me woman! I am in charge of our side of this  
venture and you will do as you are told!" the boy demanded receiving  
raspberry from the girl.  
  
"*cough* *cough* I excuse me but. . ." started the small man wearing  
glasses but he was cut off by a violent jerk upwards of his hand.   
  
"Stuff it dummy!" the ganster puppet yelled at the man he was  
attached to. "Listen you mug get that moll in line and get down to  
business, I ain't got all night!"  
  
"I was under the standing that our. . benefactor would be here  
tonight," the boy said in annoyance after turning away from the girl.  
It became obvious that his face was covered leaving it a featureless  
but looked normal otherwise.  
  
"The boss ain't coming for some nobody so quit you whining and  
listen up! You gots that!?" Scarface emphasized his statement by  
firing off a brust into a nearby wall.  
  
"Yes, I believe I've got that," the boy stated arrogantly not at all  
unnerved by the display as he drew the boken from it's straps to his  
back. "But I don't do business with message boys either."  
  
"Cousin, dear, did this man just cause us an insult," asked the  
Black Rose quirking a smile as she produced a gymnastic club to go in  
the hand not twirling the ribbon.  
  
"Yes he did," the boy replied getting in a ready stance.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Nightwing, Go go go," Batman said into his mike then turned to  
Robin. "Don't take risks if you don't have too."  
  
Robin nodded then followed Batman through the skylight on the cable  
they set earlier.  
  
- - - -  
  
Scarface was about to give the order to wipe these kids noses,  
permanently, but before he could the sound of shattering glass  
interrupted him. Looking up he was the unfortunately familiar scene  
of the Batman coming down on top of them, "It's Batman! Wipe them out  
boys!"  
  
Robin landed near were Batman had and had to duck a light stream of  
bullets strafing the room. She watched as both Batman and Nightwing,  
who came in behind the group, quickly deal with the goons then turn  
on Scarface and the boy with the boken leaving Robin the Black Rose.  
  
Leaping up and over the girl in black Robin landed facing her and  
dropped into position ready for the coming fight.  
  
The Black Rose smirked at the foolish girl in front of her thinking  
that she could take her, then something about the stance clicked,  
"Hohohoho, if it isn't the impertinent girl from yesterday. Come back  
for some more punishment?"  
  
"You got away once! Not again!" Robin yelled back and ran at the  
girl letting her emotions get the better of her. She dodged several  
strikes from the ribbon and then from the club as the Black Rose  
quickly protected herself.  
  
"Hohohoho!!! You think a clumsy little girl like you could ever  
catch me!?" the Black Rose replied laughing behind her hand then  
parried several strikes and kicks that Robin threw at her. Dropping a  
rope into her hand she wrapped it around the next kick and spun Robin  
off to collide with the boken wielding boy.  
  
"Careful there beautiful," the boy said as he caught Robin before  
she could fall from the impact. "You should be more weary of my  
Cousin's choice of weapons, she knows them well."  
  
"I have a few of my own too," Robin replied in a snarl and stormed  
away from the boy after putting a foot into his face. She didn't see  
him parry something thrown by Nightwing with the boken he used like a  
true katana.  
  
Reaching behind her she grabbed the object hanging on the back of  
her belt and flipped it open. "I hate resorting to weapons but for  
you I'll make an example," she snarled as she threw something off to  
her left away from her and the Black Rose before charging her again.  
  
"Foolish girl! You can not even use what you carry," the Black Rose  
smirked as she wiped out her ribbon to catch the girl coming at her  
only to have it severed by a spinning flying thing that cut across  
the ribbon's path. The next thing she knew was that the girl was  
laying blow after blow into her with out mercy until she lay on the  
ground barely moving.  
  
Robin stood over the girl feeling a lot better about things now and  
was about to turn an help the other two when she saw the boy with the  
boken pull out a small bag and throw it to the ground. A black cloud  
quickly covered the ground and obscured the area and by the time that  
it dispersed both the boy and the Black Rose were gone leaving only  
Scareface and his goons tied up.  
  
- - - -   
  
"She got away again!" Ranma-chan threw down her domino mask in anger  
as she pace the upper platform of the Batcave.  
  
"You handled yourself very well Ranma, I was happy with what I saw,"  
Bruce stated trying to calm the cursed girl down.  
  
"Yeah, that trick with the Batarang was great for the first time  
you've used one," Dick agreed feeling very worried for Ranma-chan.  
  
"But she got away again! Don't you care!?!" Ranma-chan demanded  
ignoring the praise.  
  
"But Scareface didn't, and since he is an escaped inmate of Arkham  
he was highest priority," Bruce said as he started typing at the  
Batcomputer. "The Black Rose is only wanted for attempted robbery and  
the boy with the boken doesn't even have that much against him."  
  
"What you checking up on the computer, Bruce?" Dick asked as he  
walked up behind the man.  
  
"That mask the boy was wearing was very similar to one worn by the  
Question and I was making a request for Oracle to set up a metting  
between Batman and him to see if he has any idea where the boy got  
it," Bruce replied not looking up from the screen.  
  
"I'm gonna go and do some training. I obviously need it if some girl  
can hold me off so easily!" Ranma-chan stated in a huff then walked  
up the stairs.  
  
"She'll get over it, we all had to sometime," Bruce said to Dick  
with a sad smile.  
  
- - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Well it took long enough to get this done. It was  
supposed to be only a get the introduction of Ranma to the life of  
Batman but I decided I wanted a little action added, and all you  
hentai people out there can imagine Ranma-chan in the old Robin  
costume. I have a drawing of Ranma in the new Robin costume I will be  
posting when I get my web page up sometime soon (just have to learn  
how to web design first).  
  
If I get some descriptions of things like the Batcave wrong please  
remember that there has been a lot of different looks to this  
mysterious place, and I prefer a mix of the WB Batman cartoon and the  
first movie and that is the way I write it.  
  
Next: First day of school, and an unexpected meetings. 


	4. Spoiler

A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents:  
  
Robin 1 / 2  
  


* * *

  
By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 4  
  
- Spoiler -  
  


* * *

  
All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue... cause I have no money.  
  
Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are always packed.  
  


* * *

  
"So, Alfred, how is our young ward doing with his driving lessons?" Bruce asked in his playboy persona as Alfred followed Ranma on who was peeling off driving gloves.  
  
"His instructor is both marveled and scared by Master Ranma." Alfred replied showing no outward emotion even though Bruce could tell his old friend wanted to laugh. "It seems Master Ranma has taken to it like a martial art and has given a new meaning to offensive driving."  
  
"I'm not that bad! The instructor just doesn't have strong nerves," Ranma exclaimed in his own defense then looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Don Tanner is a former NASCAR Driver, I would think he had very strong nerves," Bruce smiled as a short haired blonde woman moved into view behind Bruce wearing a business suit cut for a woman. "Ranma, this is Susan Dayer. Susan this is my new ward Ranma Saotome. Susan was just going over the charity schedule with me that WayneTech is involved in."  
  
"Bruce, people are going to wonder about you and all the young wards you take in," Susan joked after Ranma bowed to her.  
  
"Wayne-sama... I mean Bruce is my Godfather," Ranma explained carefully. "He has taken me in after my Father passed away from poisoning."  
  
"Having lost my own parents to crime I tend to have a soft spot for others who have similar loss in their life," Bruce's smile dropped then came back up in faux mode, "Of course this time it was family."  
  
"Yes, and family is important," Susan started to lose her own smile then caught herself. "So, you are starting school next week?"  
  
"At the start of the new term, yes," Ranma nodded looking puzzled. "I thought you two were discussing charities but it seems I was the topic of some conversation."  
  
"Oh, ah no. I handled your enrollment papers since the school board is one of the areas I deal with for Bruce," Susan replied quicky. "I do have to say that your old school records are a little odd for a Japanese student... several placement tests after missing a great deal of half years."  
  
"I was training with my Father," Ranma said without any humour as the subject hurt. "We traveled all over Japan but I only went to school when we got back to Tokyo from time to time."  
  
"Oh." Susan said with a thoughtful look but she didn't seem satisfied by the answer. She left the matter at that though.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed and work out for awhile," Ranma bowed again then left without waiting for a reply from either of them.  
  
"If only that boy were a little older," Susan said to herself with a crooked smile then snapped out of it. Turning back to Bruce she took on a serious face, "Now, about this girl you were telling me was coming to live here too... Ranma's sister I believe you said..."  
  


* * *

  
-Security photos show Batman, Gotham's Dark Night, and Nightwing, who we have come to understand was Batman's first partner named Robin, barging into a warehouse last night,- Bruce and Ranma frowned at the large television set as grainy footage came on the screen narrated by the anchorman. -Also seen is a person wearing the costume of Robin. So it appears that a new partner has been recruited or the last one has finally come back to the costume after six months. With me is Sargent Bullock of the Gotham City Police force who, having experience with both the Caped Crusader and security camera photos, is here to offer his opinions on this matter.-  
  
"Not Bullock," Bruce groaned causing Ranma to raise and eyebrow.  
  
-Thanks Stan,- a large barely shaven man in his forties came on the screen looking slightly uncomfortable. -The first thing I can tell ya from these photos is this ain't the old boy wonder, not with those coconuts on 'her' chest. This is more likely a replacement for Batgirl than bird boy since that small dame disappeared about the same time as the other Robin. And let me tell ya all that if this is that we don't need no more freaks in this city no matter what side they pretend ta be...-  
  
-Yes, well. . um, thank you Sargent for your expertise in this,- The news anchor looked a little unnerved by the commentary and tried to straighten himself out. -So you heard it here first. Batman has a new partner, and Girl Wonder.-  
  
"Coconuts!?! Is he always that bad?" Ranma blinked disbelieving at the now blank screen after Bruce turned it off.  
  
"Yes," Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. "There was a time I thought he was a bad cop, but he can actually do his job. He's just a pain in the ass to deal with at all times."  
  
"And he seems to like you just about the same," Ranma smirked then sobered. "But I don't like the fact that my girl side is now publicly tied to being Robin."  
  
"When you get your new costume they'll see a male Robin... but keeping up this Batgirl in training suggestion might not be a bad idea," Bruce smiled then stood up and headed in the direction of the secret door leading to the Batcave. "You coming?"  
  
"Be right there," Ranma replied then snagged the thermos he got from Alfred as he passed the Butler. Ranma had an idea. "Thanks Alfred."  
  


* * *

  
"What's with the thermos?" Nightwing asked as Robin-chan came out from the change room Batman had insisted she use from now on.  
  
"I've had enough of Robin, the girl wonder, so I'm going to try something," Robin-chan replied then pour the hot water over her, now himself. The costume shifted but Robin focused his thoughts to end up with something similar to the old Robin costume but had long dark green tights, a long sleeved shirt, and a longer cape. Looking in a nearby mirror set in the confiscated trophies Batman kept from his adversaries he nodded, "Good enough."  
  
"Robin, the 'boy' wonder, rides again," Nightwing chuckled as he set his mask in place.  
  
"Fine," Batman said in his work voice coming down the stairs from the computer consuls. "Let's get this going. Commissioner Gordon is waiting and we have another appointment to keep."  
  
"Hai," Robin replied and leapt into the passenger seat of the Batmobile then waited for Batman to catch up.  
  
"I want to research that bracelet later. I know a few people who understand magic, and I've asked Wonder Woman to come and talk to you about the Amazons in China," Batman stated not making it sound like an option.  
  
"If you want to," Robin shrugged and looked at the twin dragons which were starting to show in etching on the surface of the perfectly smooth silver. The image was becoming more pronounced over the months, which was odd since the surface had been blank when he first received it. Scratch that, when 'she' first received it.  
  


* * *

  
"This is an unexpected surprise," Commissioner James Gordon smiled towards Nightwing. "Haven't seen you in months Nightwing. And this would be the new Robin... I take it Bullock was wrong about the photos. He went behind my back with that interview..."  
  
"He wasn't wrong." Batman replied emotionlessly. "They are twins, and until I'm satisfied she's ready for a different title they share the Robin mantle for now."  
  
"Really. It's none of my business anyways. I trust Batman to choose his partners," Gordon shrugged and handed a file folder to Batman. "Here's the information you asked about... and you were right, there has been a number of large shipments in from Japan and China in the past few months. Cobblepot's new company has partial ownership with the importers. Customs says nothing illegal has come through... but we both know the levels of corruption in this city."  
  
"He was always trying for a big score, so how did he get the kind of money to pull this off?" Nightwing looked at the open folder posting Penguin's financial holdings. Among other things.  
  
"Book deal." Batman said reading the pages quickly. "And not just him either. The Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Pied Piper, and Captain Boomerang have all been paid to help write their various with myself and the Flash, a contrast in styles... others are also being contacted but only those that seem to be trying to go straight finally. The book is going to be more of a criminologist text book explaining their many crimes and why they were caught."  
  
"A text book on crime? Handy tool for the up and coming criminal," Nightwing looked annoyed at the idea.  
  
"Maybe, but it's being printed by a legitimate publisher for university criminology books," Batman pointed out, "and by a writer I've read and approve of. But even this sum doesn't explain all the money needed..."  
  
"Those other two, Faceless and Shameless," Robin commented without really looking at the group. His focus was on a large spotlight. "They acted like arrogant rich kids, and I had a feeling that the Black Rose wasn't at that Jewelry store for the money but the thrills."  
  
"You may have a point," Batman replied holding back the smile he wanted to give Robin. "They did say something towards funds and Penguin."  
  
"Nothing worse than a rich kid with too much money and boredom on their hands," Gordon said knowingly giving a sideways glance to Batman then quickly focused on Robin. "You can never tell the crazy ideas they'll get in their heads, and put their money behind."  
  
"So we have to find out who those two are," Nightwing smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard since the gymnast doesn't cover her face."  
  
"It's a mask," Robin corrected giving the spotlight controls a once over. "Her facial muscles didn't move right when she talked."  
  
"I was wondering if you noticed," Batman finally smiled.  
  
"Great. Looks like I'm the one needing more training again 'cause I missed that," Nightwing looked slightly guilty.  
  
"You focused on Faceless since he was your opponent. I had two chances to observe how her face moved," Robin explained with no accusations. "And I'm beginning to see that Batman is just Batman."  
  
"Look, I don't want to keep you three up here all night," Gordon smiled actually enjoying having these three talk around him as if he was truly one of them. "But I have to have a talk with Bullock and I have a few files to go over."  
  
"And that, I think, is our cue," Nightwing joked.  
  


* * *

  
"The warehouse is clean," Robin stated after landing next to Batman having leapt up from the other roof with a powerful jump. The two roofs weren't too far from each other but it was more that a normal human could jump. "But I have a feeling you expected that."  
  
"Yes." Batman nodded slightly. "I have another job for you... to get your mind off of this Black Rose girl."  
  
"I'm fine! Really!" Robin protested then sighed, "What's up?"  
  
"I've been hearing rumours about a girl in purple and black knock around thugs in Little Tokyo. I want you to see if you can find her, then find out where she goes," Batman instructed firmly. "I'll try to talk her out of this life later... when we've got more time."  
  
"Don't like people muscling in on your territory?" Robin commented a little confused.  
  
"I don't like amateurs getting themselves hurt in my city," Batman crossed his arms and sounded angry. "Look at what happened to Jason and Barbra... I don't want that to happen again."  
  
"I'm an amateur." Robin pointed out a flaw in that statement.  
  
"No. No you're not. You've been training for something like this for over ten years," Batman frowned not looking at Robin. "That's what I believe your Father was trying to do. Maybe not for Gotham but possibly for Tokyo... How much of Tokyo do you know? You've lived all over it at different times... no other cities but Tokyo."  
  
"Okay. Fine. I'll go watch this girl." Robin agreed not sounding happy about it at all. He turned and leapt away to another roof top.  
  
"Diana will be here in a day or so," Batman reminded himself watching the training that Robin had that allowed him to do things normal humans couldn't do.  
  


* * *

  
It had been a quiet night, which meant it had been a boring night for Spoiler. She had only been stalking the night for a couple of weeks but the thrill of swooping in and beating up the bad guys was addictive. She honestly never thought she would have a slow night in Gotham.  
  
"Where the heck are they? This is Gotham, there is always crime in this city, twenty-four seven!" Spoiler complained as she rechecked her gear, all bought from catalogs. It was amazing what you could get from Kord Industries, LexCorp, and WayneTech sent to a simple P.O.box and no name.  
  
-Relax, I'm sure it'll start soon. It's early,- a female voice replied over Spoiler's WayneTech ear and jaw com. unit, streamlined for professional look and comfort.  
  
"Easy for you to say, but I'm glad this suit is water resistant and the cape and hood are water proof, it rained a few minutes ago," Spoiler huddled in the roof crevice she was perched in. "But it's more insulation."  
  
-You chose the design,- the voice laughed. -Wait... got an alarm call from Shinora Gems... police aren't coming to this one, it got cut off and then acknowledged as an accidental trip.-  
  
"So?" Spoiler sounded annoyed and disappointed at the false alarm.  
  
-It was a female caller who acknowledged,- the voice replied waiting for things to click for Spoiler. Sighing she explained, -Mr. Shinora has no female employees remember? He's an old fashion chauvinist and the only people who work for him are his sons and grandsons.-  
  
"Right! So whoever called in is probably robbing the place!" Spoiler stoop up and took out the Kord Grappler Mark IV then swung away towards the store. She never noticed that she had an extra shadow.  
  
It took only two minutes to get to her destination since she had been close by. Landing in front of the door she shocked a leotard wearing girl who had her face covered with a black and white full mask. Spoiler knocked the girl out before the gun the girl carried could be raised level to her.  
  
"Gee, looks like a crime in progress to me," Spoiler whispered into her com. with a smile, she then went into the store. Again she missed her shadow landing behind her checking the fallen girl's pulse then tying the girl up.  
  
Spoiler barged into the main showroom area suddenly realizing that she had not prepared to run into eight more girls like the one outside, plus one who wore a mess leotard that seemed to be in charge. She skidded to a halt then struck a pose, "Okay, I know diamonds are a girl's best friend but you can just put them back and give up."  
  
"What is it now?" the Black Rose asked in annoyance as she turned and faced the girl who interrupted her admiring of such wonderful jewels. "If it isn't that red birdie girl it's another girl causing me grief and time. Get her girls!"  
  
Spoiler was very thankful that the only girl with a gun had been outside since these girls only had clubs and hoops... gymnastic clubs and hoops. She had heard of villains working on a theme but Gymnastics!?  
  
She dodged a slow strike from one henchgirl who thrusted a now spike ridden club then ducked a thrown hoop than sliced the very end of her cape as it went down with her to hands and tips oaf her toes all fours on the ground. Throwing a kick into the first girl the henchgirl to collapse, then Spoiler threw the dropped club she caught on it's way down at the hoop girl, sending her to the ground twitching.  
  
Thinking that this was not going to be all that hard Spoiler missed seeing the Black Rose lazily whip out a red ribbon, snap it at her adversary as if it was just a pain having to deal with peasants, and wrap it around Spoiler's arms, chest, and neck.  
  
"Hey!?! What gives!? This thing's like steel!" Spoiler cried out after trying to flex the ribbon to break, it started to choke her if she flexed too much.  
  
"Hohohohoho Silly girl, nobody stops the Black Rose from getting what she wants," the Black Rose laughed but sounded very annoyed. She gave a slight tug on the ribbon line and Spoiler suddenly noticed a lack of oxygen no matter how she relaxed her struggles. "If it isn't one of you morally overzealous girls it's always another..."  
  
The Black Rose cut her complaint short as a small flying object cut her ribbon then both Black Rose and Spoiler followed it's arching return path to the hand of Robin, the girl wonder, leaning lazily against the entrance way, "Hello. Private party?"  
  
"Ah, the new Robin according to the news," Black Rose smiled evilly at the new arrival even though she was furious at seeing Robin-chan again. "Didn't you learn the first couple of times? You can't beat me... oufph!"  
  
Robin-chan removed her foot from Black Rose's stomach, who doubled over from the impact, and causing Spoiler to gasp as she barely registered Robin- chan's move. Robin-chan removed the round blue ball from Black Rose's hand that she had pulled out from behind her back. Spinning Robin-chan back handed the long raven haired girl across the face sending her across the room. Taking a moment she called to Spoiler, "Don't just stand there, take her girl thugs down!"  
  
"What? Oh right!" Spoiler blinked then hit the girl beside her with the back of her quickly raised had. The henchgirl went down not seeing it coming since the girl was just as stunned by the new Robin's moves.  
  
Dodging a spiked club as the Black Rose attacked back Robin-chan moved past punching the villainess in her already heavily bruised stomach sending her to the ground again. Turning an eye on the other girl she was impressed at how easily Spoiler was dealing with them, but that moment caused the unthinkable to happen. Robin-chan was raked across the back by the spiked club still in Black Rose's hand. Her back was thrown into agonizing pain causing her to fall to her knees in an arch.  
  
"Oh Hohohoho, not so mighty now!" Black Rose laughed behind her daintily raised hand then coughed twice. "I hope you like my inferno chemicals that's in your wounds. The pain they cause could drop an elephant to the ground whimpering for help..."  
  
"This. Does. Not. Hurt. That. Much!" Robin-chan said though gritted teeth as she stood, turned, then started walking towards the Black Rose as if the pain was just a minor annoyance.  
  
"Damn you bitch! Can't anything keep you down!?" the Black Rose nearly screamed, the tension and anger strong in her tone, as she pulled out another small ball and dropped it at her feet causing smoke to rise and her to vanish yet again.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!" Robin-chan screamed in frustration then her body dropped to the ground.  
  
"Hey!? Are you okay?" Spoiler dropped the henchgirl she was restraining and ran over to the red haired girl. "I thought you..."  
  
"Got to get out of here... before the cops come," Robin-chan said in a shaky voice as Spoiler helped her stand.  
  
"You need medical help," Spoiler replied but helped Robin-chan to walk out the door.  
  
"Going. . to call. . Batman," Robin-chan said very shaky as she pointed to an alleyway. "You. . don't want to be. . her when he. . comes. Trust me."  
  
"I'm not leaving you in an alleyway in Gotham at night! You can't even defend yourself right now," Spoiler said with iron in her voice and conviction. "Just call him, I can take care of myself with him."  
  
"Your choice," Robin-chan choked out wanting to smile as she liked the fire in this girl. Pressing the button on her belt she activated her com. system which she had put on silent while shadowing Spoiler. "Oracle? This. . is. . Robin. . hit by. . paralyzing. . and toxin. . need help. . soon."  
  
"Oracle? I thought you said you were calling Batman?" Spoiler asked totally confused as she threw a LexCorp FlashBang into the alley to make sure it was empty. She shielded her eyes since her flash suppressor lenses, also from LexCorp, had come faulty. Once she was sure the small alley was safe she helped Robin-chan in and sat down using her own body to rest the red- head on.  
  
"Didn't need the flare but it was a good idea," a strong voice said from off to Spoiler's right a few minutes later causing her to jump slightly and look directly at Batman. Robin-chan barely groaned.  
  
"You just love to do that don't you?" Spoiler asked sarcastically as she helped the now unconscious Robin-chan up and tried to get her heart back to a more regular rhythm.  
  
"Scares the criminals," Batman replied humourlessly as he helped pick up Robin-chan and examined her wounds on her back. "Not congealing naturally. She might bleed out."  
  
"You don't sound very concerned about that." Spoiler tried to hold back the horror building at seeing this legend's attitude.  
  
"I'm very concerned, but she has already slowed down her bleeding and she is only unconscious because she chooses to be," Batman explained sternly even though the girl was showing a strong face to him. He knew she was scared of him, but she was standing up to him. He continued as a motorcycle came up the alley, "She has slowed her heart beat to slow the spread of the poisons."  
  
"The Batmobile is behind me," Nightwing stated as he brought up a medkit to start first aid so they could stabilize Robin-chan enough to get her to proper care.  
  
"We'll take her back to the cave and test the toxins," Batman picked up Robin-chan easily again and started to walk to the waiting Batmobile but Spoiler grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm going with you!" Spoiler stated in a tone that said nothing was going to stop her. "She got hurt helping me."  
  
"You aren't coming," Batman gave a final tone as Nightwing opened the passenger side of the vehicle trying not to smile since things were too serious for that.  
  
"Oh? And how do you plan to stop me?" Spoiler crossed her arms and gave a stubborn look. "I could simply follow you."  
  
"And I could simply use knockout gas on you," Batman replied then turned as Nightwing strapped Robin-chan in. "Look. . ah. ."  
  
"Spoiler," Spoiler said not changing her tone or stance. "I spoil criminals fun."  
  
"Look Spoiler, arguing is taking up time we do not have!" Batman started to sound angry.  
  
"Then stop arguing and just take me along," Spoiler smiled in triumph causing Nightwing to finally laugh.  
  
"Nightwing, deal with her," Batman thinned his lips and got into the Batmobile not trusting himself to say anything more to the girl.  
  
"And what does he expect me to say to her after that?" Nightwing said very quietly to himself before turning and giving Spoiler a look just as stern. Spoiler still had her arms crossed over a very small chest and not looking ready to back down.  
  


* * *

  
"Weird place," Spoiler said a little awed at the size of the infamous Batcave.  
  
-Sis? Where have you been!?- the voice in her ear asked sounding very worried. -You're off my scope completely and I couldn't raise you!-  
  
"They gave me communications back?" Spoiler said to herself in shock before replying. "I'm in the Batcave..."  
  
-Yeah, right,- the voice said not believing a word of it.  
  
-This is Nightwing. Spoiler is currently with myself and Batman in the Batcave,- Nightwing cut into the line. -your sister will be back soon but she chose to be her so don't be concerned. We are going to cut this line again until she is outside in a safe area again.-  
  
-Sis? Is everything okay?- the voice sounded even more worried now.  
  
"I'm fine. Talk to you soon," Spoiler replied then heard the line go dead indicating her com. was useless again.  
  
"Don't worry, Robin will be fine. Batman has already identified the toxins used and is treating the poisons," Nightwing said as he came up behind Spoiler and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Can I sit with her?" Spoiler looked up but her full faced mask hid the pleading in her eyes.  
  
"I doubt we could stop you," Nightwing chuckled as he led her towards the med bay. "I haven't seen anyone stand up to Batman like that in a long time... and definitely not by a newbie."  
  
"I was scared actually," Spoiler looked down embarrassed.  
  
"We know, but you still did it and Batman was impressed... but you could have chosen a better time," Nightwing smiled as they came into the med bay where Robin-chan laid face down with her back bare.  
  
"With the toxins dealt with she started healing at an accelerated rate," Batman said to Nightwing sounding impressed but looking bothered. "All the tests say she isn't a meta...yet."  
  
"As for you," Batman stood in front of Spoiler, who stubbornly looked up feeling her iron coming back. "This isn't the life for an amateur. We do it out of need. We've all lost family to crime and it has driven us to deal with criminals the only way Gotham understands, but it's a hard life and not something to take lightly or as a hobby."  
  
"I don't take it as a hobby!" Spoiler replied in anger that she couldn't stop from flaring up. "And how do you know I haven't lost family to crime too!"  
  
"Because I know who you are Miss Tendo," Batman said calmly but in a tone that sounded like a disappointed parent catching their child guilty of bad things.  
  
Spoiler just gaped at Batman wordlessly.  
  
----------------- 


	5. Meeting a Princess

A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents:  
  
Robin 1 / 2  
  


* * *

  
By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 5  
  
- Meeting a Princess -  
  


* * *

  
All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue... cause I have no money.  
  
Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are always packed.  
  


* * *

  
"I don't understand... what happened to Spoiler?" Ranma asked finally able to move without wincing, and happy to be a guy again since Bruce had been worried that the change in height and mass might reopen his wounds. He leaned back sitting on the med bay bed still not wanting to get completely up yet.  
  
"I had Nightwing drop her in little Tokyo," Bruce replied standing by the bed wearing his costume with the cowl off. " She was finally satisfied that you were going to live and wanted to get back to her own home."  
  
"I kept telling her I was okay but was just very tired," Ranma rolled his eyes but smiled. "I don't know why but I was kind of happy she was here for some reason... silly really."  
  
"She's stubborn and very green," Bruce didn't sound happy about things.  
  
"But you like her," Ranma smiled at the man earning a surprised look. "I haven't known you very long but I can tell. For one you wouldn't have backed down about her being here if you didn't... heck I can see ideas in your eyes right now."  
  
"She has potential," Bruce admitted sounding like it was done grudgingly. "But there are complications I don't want to go into right now that makes what she's doing not a good idea."  
  
"Sure," Ranma said mostly to himself as he decided at last that he was being lazy and stood up stretching. "Now, let's get to me screwing up..."  
  
"We've all been caught flat footed like that a few times. You lived, learn from it," Bruce sounded harsh at the end but the worry was still in his eyes.  
  
"That bitc.. Black Rose got away again," Ranma's mood turned dark disappointed with himself. "Three times now!"  
  
"And three times she didn't get what she wanted," Bruce pointed out. "Don't worry, it may be frustrating now but you'll get her. Trust in yourself."  
  


* * *

  
"You met Batman!?!" Nabiki Tendo looked bug-eyed at her younger sister as she nearly bounced in front of Akane who was removing her costume in her room.  
  
"You aren't listening Nabiki," Akane sighed again thinking, 'trust a techhead to focus on the wrong things.'  
  
"And Nightwing! And you were in the Batcave!" Nabiki looked like she was only seeing what it could have been like to have been there herself. "If only I could get a good look at the stuff rumoured to be in there..."  
  
"I said HE KNOWS WHO I AM!!!" Akane yelled at her sister.  
  
"And do you want Father to also know Akane?" Kasumi gave her sister a warning as she relaxed on Akane's bed mending her sister's cape.  
  
"Okay okay, so that IS a problem," Nabiki finally focused on the conversation. "Are you going to stop?"  
  
"That's what he was trying to tell me to do," Akane looked away annoyed by it all. "But we all know I can't... we can't. Not now at least."  
  
"Not until Father is safe," Kasumi nodded not smiling. "And our home."  
  
"Maybe Batman could..."  
  
"No!" Akane and Kasumi both turned on Nabiki.  
  
"Okay okay. No need to go all psycho on me," Nabiki threw her hands up in defeat. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
"This is family business," Kasumi stated firmly as she rubbed out a muscle cramp in her still healing leg. "We've been through this before."  
  
"I think I'd let that new Robin help... I sort of feel an odd connection with her," Akane looked at her ceiling for a moment then shrugged when Kasumi gave her an odd look. "I don't understand it, I just do."  
  
"Well you got Batman's attention now, how do you want to continue?" Nabiki asked pulling out her LexCorp laptop from the bag she brought with her and powered it up.  
  
"I met him but I wasn't accepted which means he might interfere when we start going after that bastard," Akane wasn't happy about that possibility.  
  
"You got into the Batcave, I'd say that was a bit of acceptance," Kasumi smiled.  
  
"I really wish you hadn't been blindfolded going to the cave. I really want to see that stuff," Nabiki sighed disappointed as Akane and Kasumi rolled their eyes.  
  
"Trust me, riding on the back of a motorcycle without being able to see is NO fun," Akane frowned as she fought off a shiver at the memory. "I like Nightwing's bike though..."  
  
"And Nightwing is so handsome," Kasumi smiled dreamily causing the other two to giggle.  
  


* * *

  
"I don't like it Dick," Bruce frowned at the three reports in his hands. Holding the first one up he continued, "All the ingredients in the toxins we've just dealt with are organic and all are from Japan or China. No North American growers are listed. Hell, the seeds for two of them are illegal here."  
  
"Like the shipments at the warehouse," Dick looked up from his work on a small dart like object. "You know this rocket dart is WayneTech... Military division. It was discontinued over six years ago."  
  
"When I caught Charles Gaines selling the things," Bruce looked over at the dart surprised. "Those are dangerous, very dangerous."  
  
"It's been changed from explosive to concussion... I'd say very little real damage but lots of knock back. Skilled modification... barely an extra mark on it," Dick laid the dart down impressed. "I didn't know Nabiki was so good."  
  
"You're sure it's Nabiki's work?" Bruce raised an eyebrow as he opened the second folder.  
  
"It's the most logical person... she has always loved to tinker with things," Dick nodded a little confused. "But there are a few things I just don't understand about this..."  
  
"And this could answer a couple of those things," Bruce lifted the folders. "About seven months ago the Tendo family had a couple of it's girls admitted to the hospital for multiple broken bones. Kasumi is still recovering."  
  
"Kasumi was hurt!" Dick nearly bolted out of his chair. "What's the Police report say?"  
  
"They didn't file one," Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have known about this, but it was right after..."  
  
"I'll take a trip to talk to the family before I go back to New York," Dick moved on so Bruce would stop trying to beat himself up over things. "I'd just like to know why you asked me not to tell Ranma about them, he is suppose to be looking for them and they are right here in Gotham?"  
  
"This is why," Bruce pushed a photo across the table from his wallet to Dick.  
  
Dick took the photo and blanched recognizing the person in it, "But that's..."  
  
"Yes, it is, and Ranma doesn't need that right now," Bruce didn't sound happy with himself. "But with Akane playing at being one of us he's going to find out sooner than I'd like."  
  
Alfred walked into the room with a small tray containing a small card, "Your Justice League communicator Master Bruce."  
  
"Batman, go ahead," Bruce put on the official voice.  
  
-Batman, this is Diana... you left an odd message that you wanted to talk?- the voice of Wonder Woman come clearly over the card.  
  
"Yes, I recently came across something of interest related I believe to your culture that I need to discuss with you, but I'd prefer if we did it in person," Bruce explained giving very little detail.  
  
-Fine... I'll meet you in an hour. I've got to wrap something up here then I'll use the Watchtower's transporter,- Diana agreed as a muffed sound sounded in the background. She didn't sound happy about something.  
  
"I'll meet you on the Watchtower," Bruce finished and made sure the card went dead before giving it back to Alfred. "Please find Ranma, we need to be somewhere soon."  
  
"A coming out party for our young bird into the superhuman community?" Dick lifted an eyebrow and smirked.  
  


* * *

  
"Princess Diana meet Robin," Batman introduced the two relaxing his usual severe tone a bit. "Robin, this is Wonder Woman... the Amazon Warrior Princess I told you about."  
  
"Looks the type," Robin said to himself then bowed to Wonder Woman. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Look, Bruce, if this about your new partner..." Diana sounded perplexed after bowing back, she thought this was serious.  
  
"It has to deal with him, but there is more," Batman said trying to ignore the slip. "Robin spent some time in a remote area of China and I was hoping you could shed some light on a little puzzle he brought me..."  
  
"I really don't know much about China..." Diana started now even more confused.  
  
"I stayed with the Chinese Amazons," Robin filled in the gap left by Batman. The look on the Princess' face made him continue. "They are a group of warrior women who claim over three thousand year old traditions..."  
  
"I know who they are," Diana frowned. "At least a little bit about them... but I can't believe you had much to do with them as they enslave strong males for breeding, and if you are good enough to work with Batman you are a strong male."  
  
"I did stay with them, for almost six months... and although I got a lot of marriage proposals I wasn't enslaved," Robin replied a little annoyed this woman would suggest he lied. The thoughts about those marriage proposals brought up memories of finding naked girls in his, at the time her, bed each night until the Elders decreed it off limits. "But I do know what you mean, I've seen their laws... thankfully they have gotten a little easier on the enslaving males these days, but forced marriages do still happen from time to time."  
  
"We on Themyscira don't allow men at all, but I doubt our sisters would just let you leave," Diana raised an eyebrow still not believing everything she heard but he was with Batman and the Dark Knight didn't pull pranks.  
  
"Show her why," Batman said to Robin, who had already had a pre-waiting glass of cold water and poured it over his-her head not looking too happy about changing.  
  
"By Hera! The legends are true!" Diana's eyes nearly bugged out of her well structured face at the obvious change. "Our sisters do have the Waters of Womanhood!"  
  
"The waters of womanhood? I don't know anything about that," Robin-chan blinked then shuddered at the horrible idea that the Chinese Amazons might actually have permanent water. "I'm under a Jusenkyo curse... It was by just pure chance I got the spring of drowned girl. My Pop got the spring of drowned panda..."  
  
"I am unfamiliar with this Jusenkyo but there has been legends for thousands of years about our sisters being able to turn worthy males into proper Amazon warriors," Diana explained. She didn't understand the curse but she did know magic, and the few legends. "They were never said to do it often but each warrior that was changed went on to his, then her, own legend of greatness."  
  
"Ah... Well the Elders never mentioned anything like that. All they really told me was that the magic in the springs wasn't really malevolent so it wasn't a punishment for anything that might have been done," Robin-chan shrugged as she combed her fingers through her red hair.  
  
"There was another thing... Actually it's the real reason we're here," Batman eyed the silver bracelet that had placed itself over Robin-chan's gloved wrist. "These Chinese Amazons gave Robin a magical object which she was told was an ancient Amazon treasure."  
  
"They said it was an ancient Chinese Amazon treasure," Robin-chan corrected as she lowered her wrist so it could be seen better.  
  
"Great Hera!" Wonder Woman gasped again as she grabbed Robin-chan's wrist and examined the bracelet closer. "It's not possible! They wouldn't! Not this!"  
  
"Okay.. ow.. You can ease up on the arm please.. ow," Robin-chan tried to get her hand back in one piece, she had not expected the woman to be THAT strong.  
  
"What? Oh.. Sorry," Diana let go of Robin-chan's hand apologetically. "I know that bracelet as my own mother wears the sister set and I wear a weak copy of that. It's an ancient treasure to be sure, as old as the Amazons themselves, both sets having similar but somewhat different abilities. But I don't understand why you only have one since it's a set of two."  
  
"They only gave me one, never saw the other," Robin-chan shrugged again.  
  
"You seem bothered about Robin wearing it," Batman said picking up on unsaid tension in his friend.  
  
"It's an Amazon treasure, created for women warriors, and it has been given to a boy... even one that turns into a girl," Diana frowned at that.  
  
"Strange. I was told that it had been designed to help someone with my problem," Robin-chan replied sounding calm but getting a little scared that the Princess was going to try and take it away from her. "It alters my clothing in both size and style when I change gender. It even holds outfits in a sort of limbo until called for, clothes for both genders. So why would it get enchanted with that kind of magic for a normal woman?"  
  
"I can think of a lot of times when a woman could use an extra set of clothes to change into quickly," Diana smiled despite feeling that the bracelet was going to be a problem. "Look... I have to discuss this with my Mother, and she may wish to talk to you about this."  
  
"Then she can come and talk to me since you know where and how I can be found," Robin-chan knew that she sounded bratty but she was worried.  
  
"That is the only way I can see it happening too, I know men aren't allowed on Themyscira soil," Batman smiling at the fact he had been on the island a few times regardless of that silly law.  
  
"And even though I've got a girl's body from time to time I'm all male," Robin-chan stated boldly. Both Batman and Diana could feel the underlying worry about whether that was completely true in Robin-chan's voice.  
  
"I think you are more girl than you are willing to admit, and that scares you," Diana said with a sad smile after the pair vanished by way of watchtower transporter.  
  


* * *

  
"She's one of the meta you've been talking about isn't she?" Ranma-chan asked when they got back to the cave, her skin was still tingling from the transport. "She's too strong to be human, and her aura is wrong..."  
  
"If you think Wonder Woman is strong wait until you meet Superman or Captain Marvel," Dick Grayson smiled at the pair turning in his chair at the Batcomputer to acknowledge them back. "You can only hold your own with them by using your brain and skill."  
  
"And Wonder Woman has all three, power, skill, and intelligence," Batman pointed out with a grim smile. "Superman has power and intelligence but he's still learning skill, he isn't trained for combat regardless of how much he fights. Then there is Captain Marvel, who is a whole different problem."  
  
"I could tell she knew how to fight real well from how she moved, a whole lot of years of training," Ranma-chan nodded as she put her domino mask on the nearby table, her eyes showed the worry she felt. "I just don't want her trying to take my bracelet away."  
  
"I don't like magic, but from what I could gleam from Diana's reaction I doubt it is a danger in and of itself... just keep inside your glove," Bruce pulled back his cowl and checked the monitor to see what Dick had been working on. "I'll try to see if I can't find you a more technical means to do the same thing then it won't matter if she does ask for it."  
  
"If you do it goes back to China, not to her," Ranma-chan sounded firm on that which earned a nod from Bruce. "Oh, and by the way... how does she know who you really are? She slipped near the beginning and called you Bruce."  
  
"A small handful of 'Heroes' know who I actually am. And I know who they are too. They feel closer and are more open around me knowing," Bruce explained but he didn't look happy about the whole thing. "It's not an ideal situation but there was little I could do about at the time and now is too late. I can trust the ones who know... and much as I can trust anyone at least."  
  
"Or you can expose them too," Ranma-chan nodded earning an surprised look from both men. "The ones who keep their identities secret at least. I've looked over the files and noticed that some like the man who currently calls himself the Flash is publicly known... I guess I better start reading the female files now too."  
  


* * *

  
"Okay I'm here. Batman said you wanted to talk to me again," Robin-chan stood with her arms crossed under her assets on the roof of a medium sized Gotham building as the wind blew her hair and ponytail around looking up at the woman floating in the air in front of her.  
  
"I came to tell you that my Mother, Queen Hippolyta, wishes to talk to you about many things," Wonder Woman replied in an apologetic tone. "She wishes to know more about our sisters, and their current situation, since it has been many years from hearing anything... and she wishes to discuss your bracelet."  
  
"I figured that would come up," Robin-chan rolled her eyes. "And I take she wants to do it there and not here? What if I refuse?"  
  
"She, and I, mean you no harm," Wonder Woman said shocked by the hostile tone from the girl. "I don't understand your hesitation, Batman..."  
  
"Batman gave me a choice," Robin-chan cut the Amazon Princess off not looking impressed with her.  
  
"I.. I didn't mean to sound as if I wasn't also giving you a choice," Diana blinked taken aback by the girl again. "I thought that when Batman said you agreed to meet with me..."  
  
"That I'd simply come along quietly like a good little girl?" Robin-chan laughed cruelly. "You want to take me to you island for a couple of days but you don't allow men to touch you soil, your holy ground, anymore. I'm a guy! And any hot water will change me back into one."  
  
"I don't treat women like that! That is the way Patriarch's world deals with girls!" Wonder Woman sounded angry for a moment then shook it off starting to think this was a bad idea now. "You curse was explained to me by you before but my Mother has a possible solution."  
  
"She does huh?" Robin-chan smirked evilly and put her hands on her hips. "One that doesn't leave me a girl permanently? Your word on that and I will give in since Batman trusts you to keep your word... and I trust his instincts."  
  
"My word," Princess Diana pulled out her royal dignity and Robin-chan nodded taking the flying woman's hand.  
  


* * *

  
"These have to be the oddest flea markets I've ever been to," Akane said again to her sister Nabiki. Akane came in jeans and a sweater, both blue, and carried both a sling bag and a waist pouch. The pouch held a few defensive items. Nabiki was in work coveralls looking like the techie she was, but it was cut a little more stylish and her glasses screamed designer instead of the stereotypical tape bound big frames. "I keep expecting either the police or Batman to bust in at any moment and break it up."  
  
"That isn't likely," Nabiki frowned at the fried circuit board she pick up from a table full of them. "This stuff is mostly harmless... or else useless." The board dropped back down to the table as Nabiki let it go in disgust.  
  
"Second hand Kord, LexCorp, or WayneTech harmless?" Akane raised an eyebrow at the idea.  
  
"Most of it is fried, gutted, or extremely obsolete. A good techie might get something working but very few are good techies," Nabiki picked up another board and paid a few dollars for it after being satisfied by it's condition.  
  
"And we come here for what exactly?" Akane frowned at some of the people moving around the large hall area used for this market this time.  
  
"I'm a good techie," Nabiki pushed up her glasses and smiled her pearly whites at her sister.  
  
"Okay, and remind me why you keep dragging me with you?" Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
"To watch my back for one," Nabiki sighed since they always had this conversation at least once a flea market. "You know there are a few goons wandering around these things who look to roll a lone geeky nerd while he's distracted."  
  
"You aren't a geeky nerd, Nabs, and you know enough of the family style that you are more of a threat to them than them to you," Akane corrected her sister. "You are right about that nerd stuff though, but you are our nerd."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Nabiki replied sarcastically as she picked up an old smoke canister which had been used but could be reloaded. " The other reason is because this is mostly your stuff. I need to know what you want and then figure out if it's feasible with what I can get my hands on."  
  
"Right..." Akane sighed in defeat, she could be home training in right now but Nabiki was right.  
  
"Nabiki? Nabiki Tendo?" A male voice asked sounding surprised.  
  
Nabiki turned in a spin and looked up at the well built black haired, and handsome, older teen in happy shock, "Dick Grayson?"  
  
"I thought I saw you over here," Dick smiled which made both girls light headed. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Not since you stopped dating Kasumi a couple of years ago," Nabiki smiled back calming her heart since she had had a crush on him at the time. "This is Akane, my younger sister... I don't think you met her back then since she was so focused on martial arts at the time."  
  
"No I don't believe I did," Dick smiled at Akane knowing full well he had met her recently but hiding well. "How is Kasumi?"  
  
"She starts pre-med next semester... we didn't have the tuition in soon enough for last semester due to family stuff," Nabiki's smile slipped slightly but she forced it back up. "We're dealing with it now."  
  
"Ah, I'm sure," Dick replied not changing his tone, he also knew that too.  
  
"So, what brings you to this thing? You a tech freak like Nabiki?" Akane asked trying to shake the odd feeling that she had actually met Dick Grayson before, but recently and not a couple of years prior.  
  
"Not really, I'm taking law courses in New York. I'm looking through this junk for some old WayneTech, rumour has it some illegal products have shown up at these things," Dick explained indicating the odd amount of WayneTech strewn out over the tables and blankets nearby. "Most of this stuff they could care less about but a few things are a little embarrassing to Bruce and the company."  
  
"WayneTech sent you?" Akane looked confused.  
  
"Ignore her, she never paid much attention to the news or society papers," Nabiki rolled her eyes and turned to Akane, "Akane, Dick Grayson is the ward of Bruce Wayne. He has been for years."  
  
"He's been like a Father to me since my parents were killed," Dick nodded then started to look around the nearby tables. "I better keep looking for that stuff... say hi to Kasumi for me."  
  
"Okay, bye," Nabiki waved as Dick moved on then sighed. "If only Kasumi had kept dating him, they'd be married by now and we wouldn't have had our problems... but that just wasn't in the cards."  
  
"Did he train at the Dojo when I wasn't looking?" Akane asked which caused Nabiki to look at her funny. "He moves like a martial artist, and it looks a lot like how Dad moves."  
  
"He was a circus acrobat as a child, The Flying Graysons, we saw them once when we were both really young," Nabiki replied never noticing anything wrong with Dick Grayson's moves.  
  
"I guess that could explain it," Akane shrugged then looked at an old WWII motorcycle frame. " I think I want a bike... if not for the blindfold I think I liked the feel of riding one the other day."  
  
"Now it's a bike!" Nabiki rolled her eyes laughing. "I though you said you were scared on that last ride?"  
  
"I was blindfolded," Akane replied miffed.  
  


* * *

  
AN: I'm rather surprised at the load of negative response to Akane's appearance in this FanFic. Although I might not always write these two together they are the actual central characters in the series, regardless of the single name used to identify the series. I kind of expected people to figure out that Akane would be in Gotham since her whole family was missing from Japan and that Genma left Ranma with a honour pledge to find them. Heck if you hated that you really aren't going to like how I bring in some of the others...  
  
As for spelling mistakes, and god knows I make them, I hope you aren't referring to things like colour instead of color and honour instead of honor. If this is the complaint please realize I'm Canadian who was taught proper English spelling and not the spelling that came out of the country south of our boarder.  
  
I will not be enforcing the engagement, or the hostile interaction between the two since it isn't need in this fic.  
  
Hope you do continue to enjoy this, as I'm still enjoying writing it (I have seven more chapters to input into the computer that I've been writing at work on paper. Life has taken up most of my computer time until recently.)  
  
Let's hear it for Aquatranssexual Vigilantes. 


	6. School and Family

A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents: 

Robin 1 / 2

- - - -

By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)

- - - -

Chapter 6

- School and Family -

- - - -

All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue... cause I have no money.

Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are always packed.

- - - -

Ranma looked at the facility, a set of four large buildings and the grounds around them, that was to be the school he was about to attend and sighed in defeat over the fact he was once again a stranger, a new kid.

Since he could drive to school in this country Bruce had given him an option as to where in the Gotham city limits he could go, Ranma had tried to suggest another city but was told to quit kidding around. Ranma finally picked the high school that served a good half of Little Tokyo. The place had a decent reputation for academics, and an above average sports program, but he chose it because with more kids with Japanese heritage he wouldn't stand out too much here.

The student parking lot wasn't too far from the main building, but the idea of a school even having a student parking lot nearly floored Ranma when Susan Dayer explained it to him when they started to look at schools. Taking a look around the lot at other student's cars made him realize that the civilian mode of the Red Bird was probably the best looking, both in condition and monetary value, car at the school so he activated a level two security setting just in case. Bruce wouldn't mind his precautions… much.

Shouldering his red and black american styled backpack, american styled as far as Ranma was concerned since it wasn't the old book bags he was use to for school nor the big road tempered packs he use to carry with his Pop, over his red sleeved black jacket and headed towards where Susan said the Office would be. Bruce had made a few comments about Ranma's choice in clothes since he had chosen an obvious theme. Not being able to convince Bruce that his Chinese silks wouldn't stand out THAT much he settled on black jeans, a black t-shirt under an open collared red silk shirt, and black designer running shoes edged in red. As was mentioned before he also had on a black jacket with red sleeves,  
black cuffs and red stitching, that had a very velvet like feel to the torso and leather arms. Ranma had been told it was a variant on a Letterman's jacket that American students often wore so he felt it would pass well.

Ranma found the school office easily since Susan was good with directions. He had earned a few looks along the way, mostly from girls, which didn't surprise him and he ignored as he had more than enough female problems as it was. The school secretary had him wait in an uncomfortable chair as he wasn't the only new student nor the only transfer either into this new semester. He passed the time by pulling out a book on Greek mythology recently published after the Amazons had come back into man's world a few years past.

- - - - -

- Akane Tendo, please report to the office. -

"Wha?" Akane looked up at the P.A. speaker in confusion.

"Geez Akane, what you do this time? It's only the first day of the semester"  
Sandra, Akane's friend with short light brown hair, poked playfully as the announcement faded.

"I don't remember a fight when we walked to school with you this morning"  
Yvette looked towards the ceiling as if in thought causing her long pony tailed bark brown hair bob a few times. "Of course it could have been one of those faster than you can blink martial battl.."

"Oh ha ha." Akane rolled her eyes as she got out of her desk in her homeroom.  
"Remind me again why I'm friends with you two?"

"We're the only girls in school who don't think your obsession with martial arts is totally weird," Sandra offered with an innocent smile, "just weird not totally weird."

"Or try to make you use that skill as muscle for our nefarious activities"  
Yvette continued in complete seriousness.

"Ooo nefarious, nice touch," Sandra smirked at Yvette.

"I've been reading again," Yvette shrugged proud of herself holding up a thesaurus.

"Right, the comedy routines," Akane nodded and tried not to laugh as she set off for the office.

- - - - -

"I can honestly say I've never seen so many placement test from a Japanese transfer or exchange student Mr. Saotome," the Principal frowned at the records he was seeing. "And it shows you tend to only spend half years in school. How is it even like this?"

"My father use to pull me out for training trips around Japan and China"  
Ranma replied emotionlessly.

"I see… I hope that trend does not continue here since we don't do placement test to make up the lost time," the Principal, a short man with very little hair left and a scrunched up face behind small round glasses always looking as if life was distasteful, pointed out in an unpleasant tone.

"Not likely sir since he's dead," Ranma answered coldly since he didn't like the little man. "I'm living with my Godfather now."

"What? Oh.. Ah.. Right… Bruce Wayne," the little man adjusted his glasses looking over the file again. "A big humanitarian.. donates a lot to Gotham education…"

"You wanted to see me Principal Freely?" a female voice asked from behind Ranma, causing Ranma to spin around in wide eyed shock as he recognized the voice even if it wasn't muffled behind a mask. A Japanese girl stood a little nervously as she played with a bit of her long raven blue-black hair. Ranma knew he was looking a Spoiler.

"Ah… yes Miss Tendo," the little man looked up smiling without meaning it.  
"This is Ranma Saotome, he is a new transfer student and since he's in your homeroom, and since you owe for several more detentions, I figured you would be the right person to show him around the school."

"Tendo?" Ranma said to himself as the girl frowned at the Principal then smiled at Ranma.

"Hi, I'm Akane… and it seems your guild to our school," Akane greeted the new boy as the Principal hadn't said her first name.

"Ah.. Hi… I'm Ranma, but you know that already," Ranma stood and gave a polite bow which shocked Akane.

"You're recently from Japan aren't you?" Akane asked with a slight smile at the corners of her lips.

"Tokyo mostly, but I'm living in Gotham full time now," Ranma nodded. "Ever been? I mean Tokyo not Gotham since we're in Gotham right now… and I'm rambling."

"And you can ramble all you like ON your way to your homeroom and NOT in my office," Principal Freely stated firmly causing both students to leave quickly.

In the hallway Akane finally answered Ranma's question, "I lived in Tokyo until I was almost seven then my father moved me and my sisters here. I don't remember much about the place, only that I miss for reasons I really don't understand."

"You were there…" Ranma said to himself then stopped Akane and gave her a serious look. "Your father wouldn't be Soun Tendo would he?"

"Ah, yeah… how do you know that? Was Dad famous back there?" Akane blinked a couple of very confused times.

"Not really.. I don't know.. Our fathers were old friends," Ranma replied covering a quick pang of hurt. "They trained together, even created sister schools of Anything Goes martial arts…"

"You've trained in Anything Goes!?!" Akane gasped and a large smile showed on her face.

"Saotome School, one of the only two official schools of the style," Ranma nodded not smiling as it finally hit him hard that the daughter of the man he was looking for was running around Gotham at night in a costume like himself.  
"The other school being the Tendo School of coarse."

"Oh is Dad going to be so surprised!" Akane either missed or ignored the change in Ranma as she was nearly bouncing from excitement.

"I would love to meet him too… My Pop left a few messages for me to deliver to Mr. Tendo before he passed away," Ranma stated not sharing the excitement. His mind was wrapped around too many facts like that Bruce had either missed the obvious or purposely not told Ranma that Soun Tendo was in Gotham.

"Your Dad died? Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. My Mother died when I was very young so I kinda know what losing a parent is like," Akane sobered and tried to be consoling.

- - - - -

"Hey Nabiki! Have I got something to tell you!" Akane bounced up to where her sister was eating her lunch.

"What is it this time? Sandra finally come out of the closet? Ms. Kulker change the recipe to the mystery meat so it actually has meat in it?" Nabiki looked up with a bored expression not bothering to push her glasses up, her way to hide the fact she was very tired.

"What? No and Gross!" Akane put down her tray strangely lacking any mystery meat. "I met someone who actually practices Anything Goes! The Saotome school of the style!"

"What!?!" Nabiki's eyes focused as the colour drained from her face. "Akane…"

"There he is… Ranma! Over here!" Akane wasn't paying attention to her sister as she stood up and got Ranma to notice her. Ranma came over with his own tray,  
also oddly missing any mystery meat, and sat down where Akane indicated.  
"Nabiki this is Ranma, Ranma my sister Nabik… what's wrong Nabiki?"

"Ranma Saotome? Akane don't you recognize the… no of course not," Nabiki frowned as she had little doubt in her mind just by looking at the boy.

"No, but I'm sure Dad must have mentioned the Saotome school at sometime.  
what? What am I missing?" Akane blinked as Nabiki's glare turned up a full notch.

"Yes, tell us what we are both missing," Ranma joined in with a neutral tone.

"Good grief Akane! What is our stepmother's former last name? And what have we had to suffer through for years with her and her loss!?!" Nabiki kept it just this side of a yell as frustration hit her.

"Oh that, that's easy. Her last name was Sao… oh crap! It's Saotome!" Akane suddenly shot to her feet with wide eyes.

"Your Stepmother's last name was Saotome?" Ranma's eyes narrowed at the older girl with the stylish gold rimmed glasses and pageboy hair. "Nodoka Saotome?"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," Akane repeated over and over as she sat down again.  
"This isn't good…"

"Why isn't this good?" Ranma raised an eyebrow holding back the urge to demand for the pair where his Mother was.

"She thinks you're dead," Nabiki answered calmly as Akane started to recover.  
"For years we heard nothing but her pining over the loss of you. She seems to make you out to have been the ultimate child when alive and the greatest loss now dead… hard to live up to."

"She thinks I'm dead?" Ranma blinked as the words hit home. "For how long?"

"Well, she came to live with us about a year after our Mother died. You and your Father were supposed to have passed away only a month or so before that"  
Nabiki answered, her eyes in heavy concentration trying to remember that far back. "Daddy married her and brought us to Gotham about six months later… they didn't want the bad memories that Tokyo brought them any more. At least according to them."

"If you and your Father weren't dead then they ran to hide from him," Akane growled not happy about thinking something so dishonourable about her Father.  
Her Stepmother she could believe of. "Wait, you said you lost you Father…"

"My Pop only died recently," Ranma replied holding back all sorts of conflicting emotions. "I need to see both of them as soon as possible… I was left honour debts that involve them."

"Both of them will be home tonight," Nabiki offered with an evil grin. "And I'm sure Kasumi, Akane, and me can clear our schedules to be there too."

Akane look at Nabiki nervously, "I'm not sure that would be such a good id…"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Akane, seeing our high and mighty Stepmother being caught in a dishonourable situation? I can't think of anything more entertaining," Nabiki cut off her sister still grinning evilly.

- - - - -

Ranma pause between classes to get a drink from a wall fountain when a shadow came over him from a taller teenaged boy maybe a year older.

I understand that you are from Tokyo, a cultured, almost arrogant, voice stated in perfect Japanese and then waited for an answer.

Ranma finished drinking then turned to look the boy over as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The older boy stood three inches taller that Ranma and with short blonde hair and round blue eyes showed that he was a gajin. He was dressed in very good quality clothes, all of expensive designs. Ya, I'm from there. Why?

The taller boy seemed confused at the rougher tone of Ranma's Japanese but then brushed it off, I am a bit of a Japanese culture fan, and am always looking for new avenues of information about that country.

I didn't pay that much attention when I was there so I don't know how much I can tell ya, Ranma replied giving the other boy a good once over as there was something familiar about him.

Anything would be helpful, but now is not a good time, the older teen hear a warning bell for class. I am Trent Keanu. We will talk again.

Ranma Saotome, Ranma countered as Keanu walked away, and I'm sure we will.

- - - - -  
"That is a very comfortable ride," Nabiki stated after getting out of the back seat of Ranma's car. "I don't recognize the make or model though…"

"It's a concept car that Bruce had made for me," Ranma explained glad the interior shifted when it became the Red Bird, incase he had to have Spoiler in the car at a later date.

"Bruce?" Akane asked closing her door after Nabiki. The car was parked in the commercial lot next to the Dojo.

"Ah… Bruce Wayne. I'm living with him here in Gotham," Ranma replied as if it wasn't anything of importance.

"THE Bruce Wayne? The multi billionaire Bruce Wayne?" Nabiki exclaimed in shock. "I heard he had a new ward but… How Did You Pull That Off!?!"

"Pull what off? Bruce is an old friend of my Pop's, and he's my legal Godfather," Ranma looked slightly confused. "When Pop couldn't find my Mother,  
or your Dad to take me in he contacted Bruce… it didn't occur to Pop to check for those two outside of Japan.

"I'd say you lucked out, living with someone so rich," Nabiki grinned as the two girls led Ranma into the living area of the building. "I mean we're doing okay with the Dojo running but it definitely isn't multi billion dollar okay."

"Your Father is teaching Anything Goes to a lot of students?" Ranma looked from taking off his runners in surprise.

"What? No. no, not a lot of students," Akane waved the question off. "Only family and a couple of his best instructors get that training. Dad came up with a lesser variant that seems to be popular. Calls it a version of karate."

"Karate? Not kung fu, or wu shu, or kempo? Just karate?" Ranma looked even more confused now.

"We aren't Chinese so people here wouldn't believe we had a kung fu style"  
Nabiki smiled in response. "Wu shu and kempo aren't recognizable martial arts since people here don't know what they are. Heck, it's so bad over here that one of Daddy's students he actually taught Anything Goes called it Ninjitsu.  
Daddy corrected him. Hard."

"I hadn't noticed the lack of proper knowledge in the styles, but then again I wasn't asking around about that stuff," Ranma shrugged not wanting to mention he had met several practitioners of different ninjitsu styles in his travels with his Pop, and found very little wrong with them.

"Our Dad should be back soon, and our Stepmother is probably picking up Sakura right about now," Akane stated offering Ranma a seat on a large blue couch that dominated the living room area.

"I'm surprised at you Akane. Here you have a martial artist, heck a practitioner of the same style that you use, and you haven't even asked him to spar with you," Nabiki smirked while trying to look flabbergasted at her younger sister.

"After he deals with our parents," Akane stated firmly not really paying attention to Nabiki as she had just stopped a familiar expression on Ranma's face, a slight twist of the lips she had seen recently… but not on a boy's face. "I'll go call Kasumi…"

"It's a nice home… well kept," Ranma tried to ignore the two girls banter, but not without a slight smile.

"Our Stepmother is militant about that. That and that every girl has to learn to cook," Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Cooking, cleaning, and all the things to keep a husband happy is all she believes a girl should look forward to."

"That bad huh?" Ranma lost the smile and sat on the couch finally. "I can do you one better…"

"Kasumi will be here before our parents," Akane stated coming back into the room and taking another section of couch sitting with one leg tucked so she could face Ranma. "So what can you top our Stepmother's 'proper girl attitude'  
with? I heard you as I came back in…"

"How about an honour pledge requiring me and my Pop to have to commit sepiku if I wasn't raised to be a 'man among men' by the time I hit the age of majority?"

"What!?" both girls exclaimed in disbelief.

"I wasn't even told what it was when my hand print was put on it, even though I wouldn't have understood at the age of six," Ranma crossed his arms and his eyes held darker emotions not expressed on the rest of his face.

"That sounds harsh but probably isn't that hard to live up to," Nabiki remarked with a frown. "I know enough of the family style to know you're a strong martial artist even without seeing you fight… and you're a strong handsome guy on top of that, so you should fit the bill at least as far as I can see."

"You don't know her idea of manly… Pop gave me a good run down about that before he died," Ranma shivered as if suddenly cold. "She might find me manly if she came in and found us in a naked pile on the floor and both of you screaming in pleasure… according to Pop."

"Oh Come on, you're kidding right?" Akane laughed as she fought off a blush from the images that popped up. Nabiki was totally blushing.

"Might actually need more girls," Ranma shrugged obviously not effected by his own words which puzzled Akane more about him. "She barely considered Pop a man according to him. He was a thief and a scoundrel but she found him almost too moral since he wouldn't cheat on her…"

"You can't be serious… then what must she think of Daddy?" Nabiki didn't like the sound of any of this but she could see Ranma believed what he was saying.

"Maybe the loss of her first husband made her grow up a little bit," another female voice suggested causing Ranma to turn and look at a taller, slightly older, girl with brown hair cut to just past her shoulders. Kasumi Tendo smiled slightly, "Hello, I'm Kasumi."

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma stood and bowed politely.

"Ranma Saotome? Akane did say I wouldn't want to miss this and she was sooo right," Kasumi eyed the boy up and down and had to admit he did have many similar features to their Stepmother.

- - - - -

"This isn't possible!" Soun Tendo, an man in his mid forties with long brown hair tied back in a tight pony tail and a neatly trimmed moustache, stated in disbelief as Ranma finished his tale of woe, highly edited. Soun was still in the tailored business suit he came home wearing from having to sit through city council meetings earlier. A black suit with a rich brown tie. He was pacing as he refused to sit down trying to think of what it could all mean, "I saw the letter from the Government. Hell, I checked the records myself! Genma and Ranma Saotome died years ago… they were in a fire outside of Tokyo… they only found ash and.. and a matching set of bracelets with their names… OH THAT BASTARD!!!"

"Daddy?" Nabiki asked in concern from her position to the left of Ranma on the large couch as Soun's face went red in anger.

"That thief! That scoundrel! I don't know why I didn't realize it then!" Soun continued to exclaim loudly. Akane gave Ranma a concerned glance from his right also on the couch but the boy just shrugged as he was not offended, he had used similar descriptions of his father before. "He didn't die in a fire! He never would have worn an ID bracelet, in case he was trying to scam someone and they noticed it! The only reason for such a bracelet would be to make someone believe it was his body! HE'S ALIVE!"

"I don't know anything about a fire but my Pop died… he was only killed a few months ago while we were in China by a slow acting poison," Ranma corrected calmly so the anger wouldn't come. "He tried to find my Mother to send me home… when that failed he tried to find you to possibly take me in. And the end he contacted Wayne-sama as a last resort and charged me to find you and my Mother when I could."

"Wayne-sama? Bruce Wayne? You're living with Bruce Wayne?" Soun seemed suddenly fixated on that tidbit of information. "Why didn't he tell us? I mean he's an old friend of your Mother and Father… he even helped us move here when we needed to get away from Tokyo and our grief…"

"He helped you come to Gotham?" Ranma's voice and demeanour turned very cold as his eyes flared with brief anger. "He never mentioned that… in fact he never even told me you two were both here in Gotham. He knew I was honour bound to find you as soon as I could."

"Honour bound?" Soun turned and looked at Ranma directly in the eyes nervously. "You don't mean the pledge do you?"

"Of course I mean the pledge," Ranma replied narrowing his eyes.

"What pledge? The man among men one? Or is this something else?" Akane suddenly felt nervous and very afraid for her Father's well being. Her sisters mirrored the same concern.

"Ah.. well.. Akane, honey.. the pledge he's talking about... the pledge is…"

"Fulfilled," Ranma cut off the stumbling older man firmly.

"Fulfilled? I don't understand?" Soun blinked in surprise.

"What pledge!?!" the three girls exclaimed together in frustration.

"The pledge was for a Tendo and a Saotome to marry," Ranma smirked evilly as the girls gasped in shock and started to turn on their Father.

"You engaged us without our knowledge!?!" Kasumi looked at her Father with a expression of extreme hurt and betrayal in eyes.

"SINCE you are a Tendo and my Mother is a Saotome, in fact the Saotome line comes from her and not my Pop, then the Tendo and the Saotome houses have joined. Pledge fulfilled." Ranma continued getting to his point by having to slightly raise his voice at the beginning.

"But the pledge was for the schools to merge with a child produced from that union," Soun protested which actually stopped the three girls sighing in relief.

"That's covered too, if what I gleamed from Akane and Nabiki is right," Ranma kept the evil smile up as this felt more fun then it had a right to be. It helped the pain he was experiencing in the center of his being. "If I heard right I have a little half sister named Sakura, born to you and my Mother."

"Sakura? Yes she's mine but…" Soun replied more than a little stunned.

"So she fulfills that part of the pledge too," Ranma pointed out firmly. "I'll just have to teach her my style when she's ready."

"HA! Nodoka is going to hate that!" Kasumi burst out laughing nearly falling out of the comfy chair she was sitting in.

"Kasumi!" Soun scolded quickly.

"Why is my Mother going to hate it?" Ranma asked guardedly.

"Because Sakura is Nodoka's proper little girl. She doesn't want her turning out like the rest of us 'bad girls'. She's not to be a tomboy, not to be more interested in technology than boys, and not rebellious wanting to be more than a quiet little housewife," Nabiki explained trying not to laugh after figuring out why Kasumi burst out. "She won't even let Daddy teach Sakura the basics of the Tendo style like he did the rest of us."

"Well that just won't do," Ranma shook his head and crossed his arms in mock disappointment. "But it's your duty to inform her of that breach of the pledge not mine."

"What?" Soun's eyes shoot wide open as he looked very nervous before he calmed slightly. "I guess… after she's found out about you…"

- - - - -

Nodoka Tendo came into her home with her young daughter, who was all decked out in a ballerina dance outfit and not happy about it, holding her hand. Both Mother and Daughter could hear a lively conversation coming from the living room involving Nodoka's husband, his three Daughters, and a young man whose voice she didn't recognize. The sight of an unfamiliar pair of shoes confirmed the extra person. The group sounded like they were having fun.

"Who's that Mommy?" Sakura Tendo asked looking up with big innocent eyes trying to pretend not to have been picking at her much despised outfit.

"I don't know yet honey, probably one of your sisters has brought home a boyfriend finally," Nodoka replied as she helped her Daughter out of her jacket noticing the hole Sakura had made. "Will you please stop ruining you clothes,  
it's unseemly for a proper girl to do."

"Yes Mommy," Sakura rolled her eyes when Nodoka turned to put away both their jackets.

"And don't roll your eyes at me young lady," Nodoka scolded before walking into the main house to see this boy.

"Soun? I take it we have Gues…" Nodoka stopped in mid sentence as the sight of the boy paused in a pose meant to describe something adventurous. The boy looked so much like her long dead older brother at that same age… only her brother had had dark brown hair and no long braid. "Ichiro?"

"Nodoka, dear," Soun was on his feet in a flash of martial speed that impressed Ranma, "you're home finally…"

"Soun… who is this boy?" Nodoka asked, her voice shook as she dreaded the worst.

"Ah.. dear.. this is.. ah.." Soun stumbled over his words not sure as to how to break it softly.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, and I believe you are my Mother," Ranma stated firmly as he looked the middle aged woman a good look. She looked like an older version of his female form… at least in the face. The small girl peeking out from behind her actually looked more like his other form that it shocked him,  
she even had reddish hair.

"Ran.. Ranm.. Ranma?" Nodoka tried to form the name shaking her head more and more forcefully. "That's not possible! My son is DEAD!!"

"Nodoka, dear, he really is Ranma," Soun tried to calm down his wife.

"And how would you know!? You've never seen Ranma before he died!!" Nodoka screamed at Soun causing the girls to dive for cover behind chairs and couches,  
including Sakura.

"He knows too much not to be Ranma… he knows about the pledges," Soun tried again to calm her down by trying to sound reasonable.

"Pledges?" Nodoka blinked as something didn't sound right.

"The man among men pledge for one," Ranma replied tightly controlling his mixed emotions about finally seeing his Mother, and how the girls portrayed her. "Of course if you don't believe me then you could call Bruce Wayne and he'll confirm it."

"Bruce? He.. he wouldn't lie about something like that," Nodoka said in a small voice as she fell to her knees. Sakura tried to go to her but Akane held the six year old back.

"Dear, it's really him… Genma and Ranma didn't die in the fire," Soun held his wife trying to comfort her. "I suspect Genma was trying to get out of a debt somewhere…"

"Genma? If this is… where is Genma!?" Nodoka asked in a tone of raising panic,  
her eyes not focusing.

"Pop died," Ranma responded getting down on his knees to look the woman who was his Mother in the face.

"But.. but you said…" Nodoka stumbled over her words in confusion.

"Pop only died a few months back. He was poisoned and passed after weeks of pain and weakness…," Ranma explained turning his voice soft as he recognized the symptoms of shock in his Mother. "We tried to find you, and then Tendo-san but we couldn't so he sent me to live with Wayne-sama… I only found you because I go to school with Akane… Bruce didn't tell me you were here in Gotham."

"No.. no he wouldn't," Nodoka's eyes started to focus again. "We were running from our past… we made him.. I made him promise… you are truly Ranma?"

"Yes Mother, I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," Ranma gave the woman a weak but hopeful smile as he said it with pride.

"OH RANMA!" Nodoka wrap her arms around the teenage boy that was her long lost son.

- - - - -

"But why not!?!" Nodoka asked on a loud protest. She was standing in the dinning room area where a traditional low table was used for meals. Soun,  
Ranma, and Kasumi were positioned around the table.

"Well… for one, Bruce Wayne is my legal guardian here is Gotham," Ranma counted off calmly. They had come into the room to have a private conversation,  
Kasumi included as representative of the Tendo girls. "Two, we've only been just reintroduced to each other and there are matters that need to be discussed, but not right now. And three, suddenly moving a teenage boy into a household of women is a sure sign of waiting disaster. I'm sure that sooner of later someone would walk in at the wrong time like say in the bathroom."

"He's living with a Billionaire, Nodoka, you and Father couldn't provide that well for him… Hell, you can barely provide for us and Father's a city councilman," Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Besides, what boy wants to live with a Mother who goes off to marry her husband's best friend?"

"Kasumi! That's enough!" Soun scolded firmly causing Kasumi to shrink back slightly at the rare sight. "We didn't know Genma was still alive, and the Japanese Government declared him dead so drop it. You are only here because you and your sister demanded a representative in this but to honest this is none of you business."

"Father?" Kasumi said in a tiny voice as she was shocked.

"Actually I don't really care about Tendo-san marrying my Mother," Ranma stated with a tone that matched his words, not caring. "But there are too many reason than I want to go into why it's I stayed with Wayne-sama. And money isn't any of them. He needs to have the responsibility that a ward brings… he was near self-destruction when I came to live with him. He lost his last ward to violence."

"Little Jason," Soun nodded sadly. "Shot to death on a night out with Bruce… it was only a few months after Bruce had actually adopted the boy as his son.  
The man has had too much loss in his life."

"But you are my son, I have a right…" Nodoka tried to protest showing emotional pain but Soun put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"He's right. He needs to be there… He'll be living in Gotham, and I suspect coming over here very often, so you'll get a chance to know him at a comfortable place," Soun smiled in a comforting way to his wife then turned to Ranma. "And trust me Ranma this isn't the same woman that forced that pledge on you and your Father. Give her a chance too."

"Didn't say I wasn't going to," Ranma gave a slight shrug.

"Are you staying for dinner? I'd love to hear more about how Richard is doing," Kasumi asked, she realized the discussion was pretty much done and she could change the subject.

"He'll be staying since I'm sure he'll be hungry after we spar," Soun stated before Ranma could reply. Soun stood and smiled offering a hand up to Ranma,  
"Come on and I'll show you the Dojo."

- - - - -

"So… that's our Brother?" Sakura asked as she knelt next to Akane and Nabiki.  
She was in comfortable clothes and had her long red hair in one loose braid.

"Your Half-Brother," Akane corrected not taking her eyes off the Japanese teen warming up in a black silk kung fu pants he had fetched from his car. She felt her mouth go both dry and wet with drool saliva at seeing Ranma ripple his chest muscles. Someone sixteen years old shouldn't be that 'cut' yet, "We,  
Nabiki, Kasumi, and me aren't related to him." She added in a very quiet tone,  
"Thank the kami-sama that we aren't or life would be too cruel."

"Amen sister," Nabiki agreed also very quietly then her eyes tried to bulge out of her head. "I.. I didn't think a guy could bring his leg up in a stretch like that. Talk about being flexible."

"Flexible… good word for it," Akane nodded barely paying attention to Nabiki as Ranma stretched his right leg up next to his head forming a straight line up and down.

"So, what's the ground rules?" Ranma asked as she stepped from foot to foot noticing that Soun was finished stretching.

"As the style says… 'Anything Goes!'" Soun grinned then moved up with a foot sweep in a burst of speed. Ranma jumped the foot by barely leaving the ground but it was enough for Soun to carry through with a sudden two handed hit that shoved at Ranma's chest. Ranma landed on his butt. "I'd say three times unceremoniously on our respective behinds loses."

"Oh, and that's one for me," Soun stepped away from the raising Saotome boy and gave Ranma a wink.

Ranma dusted off his backside giving the older man a smile, "I should have expected a move like that, you did train beside my Father after all."

Laughing, Ranma moved in close to Soun at a nearly blinding speed to punch the man in the solar plexus but Soun simply started to fall backwards and Ranma missed, then he had to avoid a foot coming up to connect to his chin. Ranma used the foot to launch himself by putting both hands on it and allowing forward momentum to send him near the ceiling. When he got to the top of his upper movement he spun and recoiled in a ball then sprung out by pushing off with his powerful legs.

Ranma tried to tackle Soun with the impact of his speed but the older Martial Artist slipped away and used a hand to add more downward momentum to the boy.  
Ranma didn't slam into the floor as he used a single flat hand to hit the floor, which rippled from the force, and changed his angle so he launched his body at the wall next to Soun. He did a sudden twist in the air and brought his foot whipping around to finally connect. Soun hit the wall hard, shaking the entire building, the slide down to the floor.

"DAD!?!" Akane was on her feet in an instant scared that Ranma might have hurt her Father.

"It's okay honey, I'm fine," Soun smiled to reassure his Daughters then groaned as she stood up. "Good change of tactics Ranma."

"One to one," Ranma nodded waiting for the man to set himself.

The two came at each other again, trading punch for punch and kick for kick,  
both blocked most of the other's attacks until Ranma found his rear end on the Dojo floor a second time. Akane hadn't even seen the move that had put the boy there but the smile on Ranma's face said he had.

"Two for you," Ranma stated as he reset and the changed his stance which caused a brief look of concern to cross Akane's Father's eyes that the man quickly covered up. Ranma came in at twice his prior speed, moving gracefully from one move to the next even though Soun blocked each strike. It seemed Ranma expected each block because he moved onto the next strike barely touching whatever Soun used to block. Then it happened. Akane gasped as Ranma did a double handed thrust into her Father's chest which Soun blocked, but not with enough effort as Ranma broke through and Soun went flying backwards. Akane relaxed as her Father landed on his feet, even if he did slide back four feet before he stopped, but watched in horror as Soun's legs gave out and he slumped down to a sitting position. "Two all."

"I think that's enough," Akane stated trying to reign in her anger as she started towards her Father. "I think a little too much testosterone is flying around here…"

"Akane stay out of this," Soun cut his Daughter off as he pounded some feeling back into his legs. "Ranma has been taken by his Father on a nearly ten year training journey, I want to see if my choice not to have done the same with my students was a mistake."

Akane knew he meant her and her sisters.

"The training was both painful and incredible but I would have given it all up to have grown up in a real home," Ranma replied as he shifted from foot to foot again waiting for the man to be ready again. "The road wasn't always fun, or educational."

"I'm sure it wasn't, but at the age of sixteen you already have surpassed your Father's skills that I remember and he was much better than I was when we trained. If it wasn't for my constant training when not working I wouldn't have a chance," Soun pointed out as he stood up stiffly. "That last was Wu shu wasn't it?"

"Yes," Ranma nodded. "The elders at the village in China taught me some while my Pop was dieing… one even suggested teaching me their true fighting secrets but the others over ruled her."

"Let's leave three for another day, my Daughters are all on the edge of panic about this sparring session," Soun suggested, receiving a nod from Ranma, then allowed Akane to help him to a nearby wall to stretch out against. Ranma moved to another wall near Soun and dropped to both knees, closing his eyes in what looked like meditation. Soun thanked Akane then frowned, "Akane, take your sisters back into the house and make sure that no one comes out here until we come back in. I need to talk to Ranma alone."

"Dad?" Akane looked confused but did what she was told.

Once he was sure they were alone, truly alone giving a check for Nabiki, Soun came back to Ranma and knelt in front of him, "I hear there is a new Robin, so I'm going to assume that Bruce has introduced you to his nocturnal activities."

Ranma's eyes barely opened at the statement, "I don't know what…"

"Don't give me that," Soun countered firmly. "I've seen the tapes of the girl.  
I've seen how she moves. You, more than Genma, I'm sure it was you who trained her… Commissioner Gordon claims to have met a male Robin, which I'm sure is you, but from one master of our collective style to another I know that girl wasn't trained by Bruce."

"How..?" Ranma opened his eyes fully as the shock started showing.

"The first time I saw Batman in action I recognized Genma's training and I knew who it had to be," Soun gave Ranma a slight smile. "I confronted Bruce about it years ago. I even helped train Dick Grayson to turn his acrobatic skills into an effective fighting style… I really wished Genma had been here for that since it was more his style, the high flying and such."

Ranma relaxed slightly since it was fairly obvious that Soun had kept Bruce's secret, but this on top of Wonder Woman just proved Bruce wasn't as careful as he thought he was being, "You aren't going to tell…"

"The women?" Soun moved his head to indicate those in the house. "Not a chance… but Akane's skilled enough to recognize the style similarities between you and that girl…"

"Right, Akane…" Ranma shifted uncomfortably. "About Akane…"

"Let me guess, you figured out she's.. I believe she's calling herself Spoiler," Soun finished for Ranma figuring that was probably the subject being broached.

"You know!?" Ranma sat up ram rod straight in surprise.

"Soon as I saw video of Spoiler in action," Soun replied not looking happy.  
"In my role as a city counsellor I sit on the board dealing with the Gotham police, and I'm doing a study on our city's vigilantes so Gordon lets me see all the video captures of our heroes and villains. I asked Bruce to discourage her continuing her activities but it looks as if he wasn't successful."

"My fault," Ranma looked away slightly embarrassed. "She's got potential… and I could use someone my own age who understands this crazy life…"

"Don't you have that in that other Robin, the girl?" Soun looked confused.  
"She's in the life already…"

"There is no other Robin," Ranma looked away again.

"What? I've seen the tapes," Soun insisted.

"That girl is me."

- - - - -

"Where is he Alfred?" Ranma asked in anger as he came into the mansion greeted by the ever present butler.

"What is the matter Master Ranma?" Alfred asked back calmly as he followed the storming teenager moved farther in the main hall.

"Where.Is.He!?!" Ranma stopped, spun, and asked in the coldest tone he had ever produced.

Alfred stepped back in shock as the boy looked ready to fight, "I'm not sure that in your current state of mind…"

"It's okay Alfred," Bruce interrupted from the second floor landing. "I'm up here Ranma."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ranma leapt all the way up and over the railing to land in front of Bruce. "You knew they were here! They both were in Gotham! You knew how important it was to me to find them and you didn't tell me!!"

"There's no reason to yell," Bruce replied calmly then headed upstairs towards the study.

A few moment's later Ranma started in again as Bruce took a leather back chair, "Why? Tell me why you didn't tell me!?"

"You weren't ready to see them," Bruce stated with a sad look in his eyes. "I know grief Ranma and I knew you weren't ready to see your Mother remarried and believing you dead. You still aren't but it's too late now."

"I wasn't ready? I probably would never be ready but I had to do it! My honour was at stake, and unlike my Father I take my honour seriously!" Ranma flopped into another chair with his arms cross.

"I wanted to wait until you had a vested interest in staying… I was worried that the shock would make you run," Bruce explained staying calm as he knew Ranma needed to vent.

"I won't run," Ranma replied quietly, "but I'm going to need time to forgive you."

Bruce was quiet for a few minutes then nodded unhappily, "I can set up my apartment in the city for you to stay for awhile. Barbra can run you when Robin. I can wait for when you're ready to come back."

"I'm not going to let this get in the way of work Bruce," Ranma looked up a little shocked. "Hell, Pop use to piss me off worst all the time but I never bailed on him. I'll stay at the mansion and I still want to work with you since I'm still new at this masked vigilante stuff… but I will ask for one concession to help make this up to me."

"What?" Bruce asked hiding his relief that Ranma didn't take his way out.

"Stop trying to push Spoiler out our work," Ranma stated firmly earning a raised eyebrow from Bruce. "I've talked to Tendo-san and I'll take responsibility for Akane's training, he agreed."

"You know?" Bruce looked impressed. "Fine. You can deal with her… You have a plan for her I take it?"

"A plan? Yeah, I guess," Ranma replied non committaly.

- - - - -

"Robin?" Spoiler asked as she walked out onto the roof of Little Tokyo's branch of Gotham Credit Union where Oracle told Control to have her meet the other girl. The fact that Oracle could cut in on her and her sister any time she wanted bothered Spoiler, but seeing Robin again wasn't so bad. "Robin? Are you here?"

"I'm over here," Robin-chan replied as she stood at the edge of the building with one foot on the railing looking out over this part of the city.

Spoiler walked tentatively up to the other girl not knowing what it was she wanted. She could see Robin-chan was in deep thought over some matter that must be important to the Girl Wonder, she just hoped it wasn't about her, "You called me here… what's up?"

"Why do you do it?" Robin-chan asked in a serious tone not looking at Spoiler.  
She had her hands hidden by her black cape which draped her longer than the last time Spoiler has seen it.

"Do what?" Spoiler tried to sound confused even though she had an idea what this was about.

"Oh come off it Akane Tendo. Why do you dress up in silly clothes and swing around a city like Gotham at night?" Robin-chan looked Spoiler in the eyes finally. Spoiler could see pain in the red haired girl's eyes.

"He told you who I am," Spoiler sounded angrier than she felt. "He said he wouldn't…"

"Batman didn't tell me, I figured it out after we met earlier," Robin-chan replied as she turned back towards the city. "You don't hide it well. You move the same way when you are out of costume as you do in, that's a mistake we'll have to deal with. Now answer the question."

"We'll have to deal with?" Spoiler repeated a little shocked then shook it off. "How much do you know about me?"

"Your Father is Soun Tendo, who you idolize since he is the one who trained you to your current level. You're Mother died when you we little and still living in Tokyo. Your Stepmother is Nodoka Saotome, now Nodoka Tendo, who you and your older sister despise because she has old fashioned views of a woman's place. Your oldest sister is Kasumi Tendo, who will be in Pre Med at Gotham U soon. Your have another older sister, Nabiki Tendo, who is a bit of a stylish nerd and currently acting as… I believe you call her Control," Robin-chan started counting off with no emotion in her voice. "You have a younger half-  
sister, Sakura Tendo. And today you found out you have a Stepbrother, Ranma Saotome, who everyone thought was dead. How's that for how much I know about you? I could go on."

"How do you know about that new stuff? It only happened a few hours ago"  
Spoiler stepped back in fear as Robin-chan just showed the Batman had access to way too much.

"I might explain if you answer the damn question," Robin-chan nearly growled.

"Why do you do it? If I'm going to tell you I deserve to know why you do it"  
Spoiler countered regaining a bit of confidence back.

"I don't know really…" Robin-chan pinched the brim of her nose as the question seemed harder than it should be. "At first it was because I learned a secret,  
that turns out not to all that secret. Then I realized that Batman needs an active partner or he'll go over the edge, but that reason isn't enough. My Father trained me to actually do this when I was older but he never told me that was his goal so I didn't know until after he died. Don't get me wrong, I love being out in the night, I like the thrill of swing from roof to roof and testing my skills against so called villains… but is that a good reason to be out?"

"I don't believe that's the only reasons that bring you out here," Spoiler said moving back up to Robin-chan to stand next to her tried to see what the other girl was looking at or for. "I've barely known you and I've seen you risk your life for me. I've seen the drive to stop people who do wrong in you. I don't believe you could do anything but this here. You are so much made for this but you can't see it…"

"Why do you do it? Why'd you start?" Robin-chan asked again this time in less of a command.

Spoiler looked at Robin-chan's masked face then out at the city, "My family was hurt. My Father was threatened and he blew it off… then those bastards came and hurt my family. My Father and Stepmother were out watching a school play I was in. Nabiki, who was a bit of an uppity snob who could careless about my acting, stayed home with Kasumi who was babysitting Sakura because our Stepmother didn't want her precious little girl to get ideas of acting from me.  
Both Nabiki and Kasumi know enough of our family style to truly defend themselves but the criminals who came where better… They broke Kasumi's left leg and nearly broke her right arm, the cast only recently came off. Sakura was tied up and thrown into a closet so she could hear and see Nabiki being tortured through the slats. Nabiki has only just started to be more out going again, she has several scars she covers up by wearing coveralls and such.  
Sakura still wakes up screaming… and Nabiki doesn't scream out loud at night but I know she has nightmares. They left a note saying they'd be back if Dad didn't do what they wanted and that next time they wouldn't be so nice…"

"You're out here to find and stop them aren't you," Robin-chan didn't make it sound like a question.

"That's why I'm Spoiler, I'm going to 'Spoil' whatever plans they have"  
Spoiler replied seriously. "As soon as I figure out who 'they' are… I know it was something to do with imported items from Asia but not a lot else."

"Imported items from Asia? That sounds familiar," Robin-chan repeated to herself.

"Why did you want to know about my reasons?" Spoiler asked noting what Robin-  
chan had said and filing it away for later.

Robin-chan stepped away from the ledge and squared her shoulders, "If you were just a thrill seekers I'd would have just swung away, but I can see you have a goal… and likely a drive to continue after that since if you look away another threat might rear it's head."

"Batman made me a deal… Oh hell, I forced him into a deal about you," Robin-  
chan continued after a moment of thinking. "He won't openly object to, or hinder your activities if I take responsibility of you training as one of us."

"One of you? You mean one of the Bat family?" Spoiler was shocked, of everything she could think of that this meeting would be about this never occurred to her.

"Maybe not a member of this so called 'Bat family', but as a hero, a member of the community at the very least," Robin-chan replied giving a small smile to the other girl. "But you have to accept the training willingly…"

"When do we start?" Spoiler asked sounding more than willing. She couldn't believe it. Batman was going to accep.. tolerate her.

"Next week," Robin-chan didn't sound surprised that Spoiler accepted. "I have to get ready for a trip this weekend so I don't have time to start tonight… and you don't go out on patrol without me with you. Do you understand?"

"Um.. okay," Spoiler didn't sound so happy about that. "Where are you going?  
Unless it's a secret or something…"

"Wonder Woman is taking me to Themyscira for the weekend," Robin-chan answered as if it was a chore instead of a wondrous opportunity.

"Wonder Woman? Themyscira? Wow! Will I get those kind of invites once I'm accepted?" Spoiler's eyes seemed to gleam even through the mask.

"Probably… I don't know… I really don't want them now," Robin-chan shrugged then fired off her grappler. "Get some rest this weekend 'cause you won't get a chance to catch your breath when we start you training."

Spoiler watched the Girl Wonder suddenly go upwards very fast then turned back on her comm. "Control, you won't believe what just happened…"

/ - - - -  
- - - - /

AN: Another chapter finally put from paper to computer. This was easier when I had a computer at work I could write on then either post from there or e-mail it home to continue when not working. This was originally chapter seven and Ranma-chan's time on Themyscira was chapter six but I realized I should get Ranma started finally in school and that had to lead to meeting Akane, there by meeting Soun, Nodoka, and the rest. It's a screwed up family.

I will be finishing chapter seven very soon I know I've said that before as it is almost finished on the computer. I hope to get eight and nine in and finished by X-mas as I want to get my 'Annual' side story out finally after a decent number of chapters. My idea is to introduce a regular character from the Ranma series each Annual, each with their own twist into the D.C./Batman crossover. Each Annual should come every eight to ten chapters, and I do plan to go that far since this fanfic has been a strong focus as of late pushing out my other stories I really need to get back to in the near future.

Let's hear it for Aquatranssexual Vigilantes.


	7. Themyscira

A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents:

Robin 1 / 2

- - -

By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)

- - -

Chapter 7

Themyscira -

- - -

All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue... cause I have no money.

Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are always packed.

- - -

Notes: –in this chapter indicates the dialect of ancient Greek that the Amazons use being spoken. As if you couldn't figure that out for yourselves :)

- - -

Robin-chan looked herself over in the floor length mirror and sighed in defeat, she looked good in the old style white Greek outfit. It was a short skirted wrap that had a thin black band above and below a thick band of silver at all edges. Silver coloured wrap string sandals and a plain silver bracelet to balance out her magical one adorned ankles and wrist. She even had on a small silver tiara, after Princess Dianna had brushed her hair more times than she wanted to ever count in her life time. Silver earrings, clip ons, with a small gold core were sitting on her ears after a major argument about not wanting to pierce her ears.

She checked her golden utility belt, another argument that Dianna lost, to be sure it didn't look too out of place with the outfit. Satisfied she turned to Dianna and swallowed her pride, a feat none to small, "Okay, I'm ready for this 'light' makeup I had to compromise about…"

"Don't worry it will only be a small touch," Dianna smiled wearing her long gown outfit which she wore when meeting her mother on formal occasions.

Robin-chan sat down and touched her domino mask self-consciously, "Well at least I don't have to worry about eye shadow with this on."

"And I still don't understand why you insist on wearing it here," Dianna tried not to roll her eyes. "You're as bad as Bruce about that kind of thing."

"Thank you, that's a compliment," Robin-chan smiled then went back to neutral mode as Dianna started to put some lipstick on her. "What I can't understand is why a bunch of women warriors who could give a rats backside about what men think of them seem to need to wear so much makeup, it's supposed to be used to attract mates and you warriors don't do that. And I don't just mean here, in China too they wore a lot of makeup… I could even put it on myself from what I was taught by their elders."

"We wear it for ourselves. Some to play, some to feel better about themselves when a bad time has depressed them a little too much, and some to actually attract a 'mate' or let their current mate know they are in need of intimacy," Dianna explained as she did a bit of touch up to cover a few light scratches her found on the red head's face. She stressed the mate part to give a reminder that there was no men here.

"I don't think I've seen a single ugly.. heck not a single PLAIN woman on this island yet! You don't need the makeup," Robin-chan moved out off the stool as soon as she could and gave the Princess an exasperated expression.

"There was a lot more magic in the old days, and the Goddesses blessed, or cursed, the Amazons with beauty near their own," Dianna gracefully stood up giving a shrug as she did so.

"You're aren't getting the bracelet," Robin-chan stated firmly starring at Wonder Woman's back as the Princess opened the door leading out of the suite Robin-chan had been given for her stay.

- - -

I don't understand why this outsider is so important, Artemis complained again as she waited next to the door where the girl Princess Dianna had brought was to be staying. She carried a short spear as weapon of choice today and wore the armour almost identical to the woman on the other side of the door. The only thing that said something was off about her was that her ears had several piercing and her nose had a small silver stud to one side. I have seen the look of barely concealed contempt for the Princess this outsider has.

You mean a similar look to the one you have every time you see her too? the Amazon warrior currently partnered with Artemis asked sarcastically. She pulled the short stick today. And you are an outsider too.

I am an Amazon! Maybe not from this island, but I come from a line of warriors that separated from here, Artemis retorted as her anger started to rise. My contempt comes from experiences with the Princess, this girl is too young for that.

Coming from a girl who has yet to see twenty, the warrior rolled her eyes laughing softly. Complain again when you see three hundred, then you might have a gripe worth listening to.

Artemis's face started to snarl then both warriors snapped to attention as the door opened and both Robin-chan and Princess Dianna walked out. Artemis was the first to speak as she drew the command position, The Queen awaits you Princess.

Thank you Artemis, Dianna nodded to the long red haired warrior, who was about the same age as Batman's new partner, then looked to Robin-chan as they started walking, "Mother is pulling out all the stops, I believe the phrase goes, for this visit."

"Great, just great," Robin-chan rolled her eyes. "What's with the guards? Don't trust me on you island?"

"Why would we want to trust an weak outsider with anything? Especially on our island?" Artemis replied in accented English, an accent different from the others.

"Artemis! That was uncalled for!" Dianna scowled in anger by the younger woman's tone and words.

"Weak? I'm far from weak," Robin-chan laughed at the unfunny comment taking a better look at the girl with the similar hair colour. "And I'm not impressed by the level of 'Warriors' I've seen so far. My father was a better fighter than what I seen here."

Artemis spun on the girl lunging the spear to be just a fraction of an inch from Robin-chan's nose as anger broke out, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A MAN!"

Dianna rolled her eyes at both girls, it seemed the hair colour between the two had some control over their oh so pleasant attitudes, "Could we please just get to the great hall so my mother, the Queen, doesn't send out search parties."

She has given me a mortal insult and you simply wish me to lay down and take it! Artemis switched to the old Greek dialect.

No, she expects you wait until we finish with her mother before you can challenge me to a fight, Robin-chan replied in the same dialect to make sure the Amazon knew she understood her.

"You know the language!" Artemis stepped back a step in shock.

"Not in the least," Robin-chan smirked as she held up her right hand to show a small ring, "This allows me to do that. Old magic."

"Artemis, your attitude and tone are inappropriate to MY guest. If you wish to SPAR with Robin you may REQUEST a match after we finish with my Mother," Dianna turned on Artemis stressing her displeasure before starting off towards the throne room.

Robin-chan followed and both guards fell into step, although Artemis was muttering angrily under her breath. Several minutes later Robin-chan was led into a hall that made her want to drop her jaw at the design, simple but very beautiful. She barely registered the fact she was in front of a throne as she was looking at the ceiling, a display of the old Greek gods and Olympus done to extremely high detail, the Goddesses more so than the Gods.

So you are the girl my daughter has talked to me about, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, said shaking Robin-chan back on focus. You move like a warrior.

Martial arts, lots of years training… not as many years as some of the women here but enough, Robin-chan replied taking in the woman who didn't look old enough to be Wonder Woman's mother, but then again she remembered that these Amazons had the gift of limited immortality.

As I have heard, Hippolyta smiled. Then I hope the small contest I arranged for tomorrow will be of enjoyment to you.

Yeah, sure, Robin-chan replied chaffing on this polite talk as she really wanted to get on with why she was brought here. I'm not giving up the bracelet to you. When I no longer need to use it I'll send it back to the Amazons who gave it to me.

The 'Chinese' Amazons if my Daughter told me right, Hippolyta didn't look put off by the girl's bravo, or lack of respect, and that shocked Artemis who stood in the back near the door. I asked you here so I could see for myself the bracelet and if it is what my Daughter claims It to be I would most like to hear about our long lost sisters. Is that agreeable to you?

Ah.. Yeah, I can do that, Robin-chan blushed slightly as she knew she was being a bitch out of fear of losing the only thing keeping the terror that came with her curse at bay. It wasn't a lot of magic but it was enough to keep her sane. I don't know all that much about the history of the Villages… just the basics that one of their Elders tried to teach me before the other Elders ordered her not to.

May I see the bracelet? I promise to return it to you, Hippolyta asked politely seeing that the girl was calming down but still nervous. The girl seemed to think several times about that promise then slipped the sliver bracelet over her hand and passed it up to the Queen. Hippolyta's eyes widened as the she looked at the magical object she once knew so well. She could feel a welcoming sensation in the magical shackles she wore as the metals touched briefly. This was real.

Handing back the bracelet was one of the hardest acts Hippolyta had done in many years, but she had promised, and the bracelet wasn't hers. It is real.

I told you it was Mother, Dianna smiled at the older woman proudly. We have more sisters in patriarch's world than we expected.

Not so fast Daughter, we know nothing about these Sisters, Hippolyta corrected Dianna then looked to Robin-chan, who had put on the bracelet almost as fast as she had it returned to her. We need to know about these women…

Robin-chan spent the next several hours explaining what she knew of the Chinese Amazons, and about the cursed springs of Jusenkyo as the Queen was very interested in the 'Waters of Womanhood'.

- - -

Robin-chan watched from the side as several of the Amazons were sparring, having fun playing with each other more than what she remembered sparring was like with her Father. She was feeling the loss of him again. Genma Saotome may have been a heartless bastard, but as the saying goes 'he had been her heartless bastard'. He did whatever he thought would make her the best Martial Artist regardless of what damage it would do to her. Seeing a new style of fighting, or rather a very old style heavily improved on, would have had her Father salivating over the idea of ripping off the best parts to teach his heir and only son.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Artemis asked sarcastically as she approached the outsider girl from behind but stood a few feet away instead of attacking her as she had wanted so much to do before.

"It's an interesting martial style but I can see the holes in it," Robin-chan replied calmly as she had sensed Artemis approaching, she could here a conflicting tone in the other girl's voice. After a few minutes where Artemis didn't continue Robin-chan turned to look at the Amazon curious about many things, "You're not one of these Amazons?"

"What gave it away?" Artemis looked a little confused.

"Well for one you're speaking English," Robin-chan smirked and Artemis laughed as the girl caught onto the obvious. "also, you don't look like any of the others here and I don't see anyone else your age. What are you fourteen, fifteen?"

"Fifteen," Artemis smiled back, she didn't feel comfortable starting to like this outsider but she had from the moment she stood her ground with the Queen. A warriors spirit to be sure. "I come from the sisters that went into the middle east… I came here after seeing Princess Dianna defeat our best warriors. I wanted to understand our past. Where we.. I came from."

"Sometimes the answer you get isn't the one you want," Robin-chan lost the smile and turned back to watch the sparring. The other red haired girl came to stand beside her also watching the warriors.

"I know of the Japanese and I don't think I've ever seen a red haired one who was natural," Artemis said after another minute of silence. "From what you described of this Chinese branch they mostly have odd hair colours, like natural purple and blue… and that this curse of your did not change your heritage just your gender…"

"I don't know. Ku Lon, the Elder who took responsibility for me, said it might be an after effect of the cursed waters since an Amazon drowned there… but none of the other non Amazons ever cursed there came out with 'Amazon' hair," Robin-chan sighed as she had been wondering about that since her time in the Village, it only became more pressing after meeting her Mother and seeing the reddish brown hair the older woman had… and the bright red hair her little sister also had. "It runs in the family as my Mother has auburn hair and my little sister in another redhead."

"You are telling the truth about being a 'cursed' man?" Artemis asked feeling a little sick about the idea of having one's gender turned inside out, even if she had no compassion for men of any kind.

"Born and raised," Robin-chan stated coldly. "Although that little bit of info has been promised never to leave this island. Don't worry, I won't change suddenly, the bracelet can hold my cursed form as long as I want to. Why?"

"My Amazons have no love of men at all. We keep them as caged breeders since they are too dangerous to be allowed freedom," Artemis looked down sadly. "When I came here I was told that we shouldn't have done that regardless of what men had done to us. They have no men here but they really don't hate them, the odd one here does but not many… I don't understand the idea that our sisters in China have men living as patriarch's world have women live."

"That's not what's bothering you here right now," Robin-chan stated giving the girl a patient glance.

"No.. no it's not," Artemis sighed again unhappy with herself. "I'm just trying to avoid what is disturbing me… If you are a boy in the guise of a girl when we fight I might lose, I don't know if I can handle the idea of losing to a boy."

"You still want to fight?" Robin-chan gave a cocky crooked smile towards Artemis.

"You do not? I insulted you. I called you weak," Artemis looked confused. "We may be talking politely but there is still bad air between us… a challenge was given."

"You didn't challenge a boy, you called me a weak girl not a weak boy," Robin-chan smiled more boldly. "And as long as you agree to a non-lethal fight I look forward to that fight. I enjoy fighting."

"So do I," Artemis nodded quietly.

- - -

Princess Dianna looked at the two girls about to fight and wanted to slap a bit of sense into one of them. She knew she couldn't, she couldn't really interfere more than to referee this fight. Artemis had changed into a white short wrap that was similar to what Robin-chan had worn earlier, and Robin-chan had changed into a red sports top and black knee length spandex shorts, with black Chinese soft shoes. Both girls had finished warming up and they stood a few feet from each other in the standard fighting circle waiting for the signal, Remember that first point comes from first blood and the next two points comes from being knocked down.

We know what was agreed on, Artemis almost snarled as she psyched herself up. Her opponent was way too calm, she hadn't even gone into a stance yet.

Fine. Start! Dianna rolled her eyes at Artemis's typical rudeness.

Artemis moved first coming straight at her opponent to tackle the outsider around the waist but Robin-chan rolled on her feet to the right and rammed her elbow into the Artemis's back that drove the girl to the ground. Artemis rolled after she absorbed a bit of the impact and Robin-chan missed with the follow through of a stamp attack. Springing to her feet Artemis thrust a foot at the other girl that clipped Robin-chan while trying to dodge, having misjudged Artemis's speed slightly.

Robin-chan ducked a second rounding kick as Artemis spun and changed feet, she then weaved through a series of four interchanging punches and deflected a punch to kick combo. As she dodged another punch she returned the move and contacted with Artemis's abdomen sending the Amazon flying halfway across the circle. Artemis skidded to a stop just inside the circle, even though that boundary had little bearing to this fight, holding her stomach and giving her opponent a feral smile before coming back at an even faster speed.

After another set of exchanges between the two Artemis found an opening and rammed her palm up and under Robin-chan's chin launching the outsider into the air. She watching as the girl flipped in the air and land lightly on one foot barely touching down as she sent a spinning kick at the Amazon who thought she had a moment to catch her breath. The foot caught Artemis to the side of her mouth and it split her lip sending blood in an arc.

First blood to Robin, Dianna stated proudly waiting for the two to return to their ready positions.

Artemis wiped at her mouth and smiled at the blood, I thought I had blood when I hit your chin.

Continue!

I'm sure you'll get blood soon, Robin-chan smiled and shifted her head to avoid a punch from Artemis. She weaved her head from side to side and even back a few times to avoid the combos of strikes that the Amazon launched relentlessly. It took an attempt at a foot sweep to make Robin-chan to change to an offensive action again. She skipped the foot as it came under her and then flip rolled in the air to contact with both feet to Artemis's chest sending her flying back.

Artemis held her chest and caught her breath after stopping herself by landing on her feet. She realized Robin-chan wasn't lying about enjoying to fight, thankfully not in the bad way that most who enjoyed combat did. She took a moment to size up her opponent then smiled at an idea, shifting her stance she came at Robin-chan once more. She came in for a right side tackle but as Robin-chan moved only slightly to avoid it she switched it to a left side one arm tackle wrapping an arm across and over the outsider's chest and shoulder she picked her opponent up to slam her into the ground.

Point for Artemis, Dianna sounded a little shocked but smiled none the less. One point all.

Robin-chan took the offered hand of Artemis who stood over her smiling proudly then dusted herself off, I've been dodging too tightly haven't I?

Conserving your energy, yes, Artemis nodded and returned to her starting position.

Continue.

Then I'll have to use the more flamboyant moves then! Robin-chan laughed as she launched herself, her first offensive start. She came in close and set a series of wild punches that Artemis had to block or dodge in a very tight area to avoid the outer barrage of punches that all seemed wild arm movements. Every third strike hit the Amazon as she couldn't move enough until Artemis felt a foot hit the back of her knees and as she started to fall Robin-chan pushed her down. Artemis sat looking up at the other redhead shocked and Robin-chan smiled as she explained, Schoolyard fu… my Father came up with it when I was little to keep bullies off me. It doesn't require a lot of skill to use but the defence is to just simply step back and wait until the user tires themselves out.

Artemis tried not to laugh, Did your Father come up with a style for everything?

Didn't have to, we found lots of schools for silly martial arts to cover most of what he couldn't figure out, and I came up with a few myself, Robin-chan winked as she went back to her starting point. Our style is meant to adapt to anything we encounter… and with the help of the some concentration training from the Amazons in China the style is just that much more dangerous.

Point to Robin, Dianna smiled at the pair happy to see them talk during the fight as it showed that the pair might get along after this fight. She was surprised at the change in Artemis. Two to one. Continue.

Artemis was first to move, coming in low then snapping up to confuse Robin-chan as to where she was going to attack but Robin-chan wasn't there. Looking up she saw what looked like the red haired outsider suspended in air above her head then the form flipped behind her so Artemis spun into a back kick. Robin-chan slowed her descent enough that she landed lightly on the spun leg and used it to spring off and come back down with a straight leg impact as Artemis finished the spin of her kick leaving her back open. Artemis fell from the force that hit her back and kissed ground.

Last point Robin. Robin is the winner. Dianna called out not at all surprised.

Not bad, Robin-chan nodded and smiled as she offered Artemis a hand up. Artemis took the hand and fought off the urge to pull the other girl down. If I hadn't had the training at the Village I would never had beaten you three to one… probably would have ended in a tie.

I lost to a boy. Artemis seemed to have a problem with that thought for a moment then she smiled, I lost to a man strong enough to be comfortable as a woman. I can live with that. Giving Robin-chan a sudden kiss Artemis leaned back and smiled slyly at the other red head, Next time won't be so easy. I plan to win.

Next time. Robin-chan nodded.

- - -

"Do you always do that?" Dianna asked awhile later as she and Robin-chan relaxed in a large open bath that had several other women bathing in different corners.

"Do what?" Robin-chan returned confused and somewhat distracted as she and everyone else were totally nude and nobody was covering up. Her domino mask just wasn't helping her feel any less exposed.

"Get people angry at you then turn them into friends by fighting them." Dianna refined her question. "Artemis has had a chip on her shoulder from the moment she came here… None of us have ever seen her actually happy."

"Artemis isn't that much different from myself," Robin-chan shrugged her shoulders trying to relax. "We both enjoy martial arts. Fighting. She just has to accept that the world isn't the one she thought she was in."

"So how are you taking that same world?" Dianna raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

Robin-chan leaned her head back to look at the wonderfully painted mural on the ceiling of the bath's roof and sighed, "I starting to cope… it's a slow process." Continuing to look at the mural she added, "If I'm welcomed back next time I'd like to bring a friend, she'd like it here."

"No promises," Dianna replied honestly but smiled.

- - -

We have discussed what you have told us of our sisters in the far east and will be sending out a message to them about talking about our differences, Hippolyta stated from her throne indicating the small circle of women beside her on either side.

I'm sure Elder Ku Lon and Elder Tonic will be thrilled, Robin-chan smiled slightly at the Queen, but my only concern at this moment is your intentions about my bracelet.

I am sure of that, Hippolyta replied with a not so pleasant smile. As to the bracelet… I gave my word through my daughter that I would not take it away from you. Unlike many I have known in my life time I keep my word.

Thank you, I wouldn't want to have had to fight my way off this island, Robin-chan nodded and everyone in the room knew she was not jesting with their Queen.

Our Soothsayer has informed me that you will not have the bracelet much longer as it is, the Queen continued ignoring the possible threat. She says one will come in great need to claim it, and that you will part with it willingly.

It's a possibility. Robin-chan shrugged her shoulders. As I said I'm only using it until I don't need it any longer… Batman has suggested he was going to look for a technical way to do the same thing since he doesn't like magic much.

Please take my thanks for coming here, and know you are always welcome on our island. Any one who can tame our little Artemis is worthy of that welcome at the very least, Hippolyta's smile turned friendly as others around her laughed. Just contact my daughter when you wish to come back and we will make arrangements.

Um.. thank you again… Robin-chan bowed. I guess I have to come back just to give Artemis another chance to defeat me. If I don't she might show up in Gotham.

She might, Dianna nodded sure it had crossed the other red head's mind at least once since the match.

Please enjoy the last of your stay and I hope you have an easy trip home, Hippolyta finished then got out of her throne and headed for the back area.

- - -

"So?" Bruce asked as he came into his ward's room. Ranma was drying off his hair and looking happy to be a male again.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected," Ranma stated not sounding all that believable. "I may have made a friend there… I just hope she stays there."

"Ah…" Bruce nodded knowingly. "I've had to deal with a few of those before."

"I still have the bracelet. They know about the Chinese Amazons. I'm welcomed back any time I want to go. I made a friend who can hold her own with me… if she puts more effort into to it. I'd say it went well." Ranma sat on his bed and folded the wet towel. "Any decisions about Akane?"

"Train her." Bruce's tone changed and he turned to leave.

"I was going to do that regardless, I meant about the suggestion I made before I left." Ranma stood again.

"Train her then we'll see." Bruce walked out of the room.

"Fine. We'll see." Ranma said the empty place where Bruce had been.

/ -- -- \

\ -- - -/

AN: Done! Took bloody long enough! Biggest problem here was I touch on comic series I only had a small knowledge of so I started reading the current Wonder Woman comics (over 200 issues) which took forever then I realized it was a merged world and as long as I didn't totally mess up it would fine. Plus I finally bought a Laptop so I could write on a computer at work again (this helps a lot).

The Artemis introduced is more in line with the one that shows up at the end of the Trinity series, younger and more worldly. I use this version since she was closer to Ranma's age and a strong fighter. I'm almost tempted to bring her in as a running problem similar to Shampoo but I'm not sure yet.

I've almost finished the 'Annual' but I hit a snag with chapters 8 & 9 ( I've written three different chapter 8 on paper and four different chapter 9's) It'll be a bit to organize them before getting added in the laptop. So the Annual will show up first (in it's own separate list) but won't happen until after at least chapter ten or twelve.

Until next chapter…

Let's hear it for Aquatranssexual Vigilantes.


	8. Training

A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents:

Robin 1 / 2

- - - -

By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)

- - - -

Chapter 8

- Training Night -

- - - -

All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue... because I have no money.

Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are always packed.

- - - -

Akane sat in her homeroom seat barely able to pay attention to those coming in around her. Her thoughts were on the fact that in only hours she would be seeing Robin again,  
only hours away from her first night of training. The person calling herself 'Oracle' had phoned the Dojo this morning to tell her, showing yet another person who knew she was Spoiler. She was so wrapped in her thoughts her two best friends had given up trying to involve her in conversation after their third attempt.

"Yen?"

"Wha..?" Akane blinked snapping out of her thoughts to see an offered coin of that type held out to her as Ranma took his desk next to her.

"Yen for you thoughts?" Ranma smiled as he leaned back causally after Akane took the coin. He was wearing similar clothes, in similar colours as he had the last week.

"Ah… I was.. ah.. thinking about all that stuff that happened on Friday when you came over," Akane stumbled into first gear trying to come up with a reasonable thing that could distract her that much.

"Sure you were," Ranma replied not sounding like he believed her, but he continued to smile. "So how was your weekend? Anything interesting happen?"

"Ah. No. Nothing. It was quiet… except for your Mother constantly yelling at my Dad about the 'bad' news," Akane giggled after she got her mind off of Robin. "Sakura seems to really be happy about the idea."

"Whaaooo, did you just say his Mother and your Dad?" Sandra spun around to face the pair with total eavesdropped interest. "What's that all about? Spill already."

"Ah… Sandra… It's, ah," Akane moved her head back away from the suddenly close face of her friend.

"It turns out my Mother is married to Akane's Father. Small world huh?" Ranma explained with a small shrug of indifference, enjoying the look of discomfort on Akane's face. "So me and Akane are like Step-siblings."

"What? And you didn't tell your very best friend?" Sandra exclaimed in mock indignation. "You had like all weekend."

"Dad asked we keep it quiet for awhile," Akane replied apologetically. "Anyhow, it's not like you're coming to live with us," Akane turned back to Ranma rolling her eyes, "not that I blame you for not wanting to give up living with Bruce Wayne…"

"You live with Bruce Wayne!" Sandra's focus changed to Ranma in an instant.

"Ah.. yeah. Bruce is my Godfather." Ranma replied noticing other people in the class were now paying attention. He wanted to talk to Akane longer but the barrage of questions started and Akane leaned back smiling smugly.

- - - -

"Great, just what I really needed to do today spend half of my lunch having to give a school radio interview," Ranma rolled his eyes as he put down his cafeteria tray next to Akane and Nabiki. "Thanks Akane."

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have said anything to Sandra about our parents," Akane said between bites of food.

"You mentioned it first I just explained," Ranma retorted unimpressed.

"Awww how sweet, a lovers spat," Nabiki giggled then moved back slightly when both Ranma and Akane turned to glare at her. "You know I'm kidding."

"Sorry Nabiki, it's just not a good day for me," Ranma relaxed back into his chair. "And sorry Akane… Bruce informed me that I have to attend a black tie charity event he's sponsoring on Friday."

"Ah, society," Nabiki sounded almost jealous at the idea. "You going stag I take it."

"Stag?" Ranma raised an eyebrow then caught the reference. "Actually no. I have to find a date according to Ms. Dayer… Bruce is taking some visiting model."

"So, what, now you have to find another model to compete?" Akane asked getting a little annoyed at the superficial tone that Ranma had giving the idea.

"What? No!" Ranma moved slightly away from the angry girl. "I simply have to find a girl who's willing to put up with the stupid thing. I've never done this before."

"What? Asking a girl out?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the idea that a guy as good looking a Ranma had never asked a girl out.

"Years of traveling on the road didn't leave much time for learning social stuff… and even less for dating," Ranma confirmed the question looking sad about the whole thing.  
"Pop had a low opinion of women in general and their uses to a man…"

"Opinions we know you haven't developed or you wouldn't be talking to us like we were friends and not just something to take under the bleachers." Nabiki pointed out before Akane could read the wrong thing into what Ranma had said. She had to resist laughing as Ranma didn't get the bleachers reference but Akane did, Ranma couldn't figure out why Akane was blushing so much. "Why don't you take Akane… or me to this charity thing?"

"Nabiki!" Akane blushed again not believing her sister's boldness, it was a sign of the old Nabiki coming back.

"Actually that's not a bad idea since I know the both of you enough not to be totally off of common ground," Ranma seemed to look up as if he was trying to decide which to ask then smiled as he looked at both girls, "I guess I should ask both of you so I don't offend the other."

"Both of us?" Akane exclaimed in surprise.

"Why you sly devil you," Nabiki laughed as she realised Ranma had played them. "You planned to ask both of us in the first place."

"Wha..?" Akane looked between Nabiki and Ranma and back again confused.

"Who else do I really know? And what other two girl can you think of that could more then rival a Swedish model?" Ranma smirked deviously glad he had a chance at the village to learn a bit about life and girls since his father had taught him anything useful.

"I'm going to have to stop underestimating you," Nabiki laughed. "I'm in, how about you Sis?"

"You're okay with both of us going?" Akane looked at her sister not totally convinced of that.

"Of course," Nabiki replied as if it should have been obvious, "I don't mind sharing a date if I get to go to a high society function and get an expensive new dress out of the deal… We are getting expensive new dresses out of this right Ranma?"

"Bruce wouldn't want it any other way," Ranma laughed. "I'll inform Ms. Dayer and she call you to set it up."

"Any problem with that Akane?" Nabiki gave her sister a pleading look with her eyes.

"Nope. No problems at all." Akane sighed in defeat.

"Great," Ranma smiled then got up again as a bell rang in warning that classes would be starting again. He looked at his food sadly now that he would have to eat on the run.

- - - -

Spoiler stood waiting on the same building she had the week before, waiting for the same person she had been then. This time this Oracle person had called her house and asked for her by name, her real name! Wasn't there any point to the idea of secret identities!

"Whatcha looking at?" a male voice asked causing Spoiler to spin and pull a dart out of her belt.

Spoiler blinked behind her mask as she had trouble believing what she was looking at. It was a boy wearing a similar costume to the Robin she had already met. His black hair was in a similar style and also in a long braided pony tail. The rumours were true… there were two Robins. "I.."

"Sorry, you seemed to be concentrating on something out there so I thought you might have noticed a crime or something," Robin stated as he came up beside Spoiler and looked out over Little Tokyo. "You ready for tonight?"

"Ah.. where's the other Robin? I thought she was going to train me?" Spoiler asked worried someone had changed their minds about her.

"She meant both of us." Robin replied then pulled out a few things from inside his cape.  
"These are for you."

Spoiler took the offered two Batarangs and slimmer comm unit surprised and started to replace the WayneTech one she was wearing. "I was hoping to ask her about her trip to Paradise Island…"

"Don't worry, you'll see her again before too long." Robin smiled at the girl not wanting to add that it might be sooner than he wanted.

"So you know all about me like both Batman and the other Robin? I know nothing about you, her, both of you." Spoiler sounded a little annoyed about that.

"You will if you do well in your training." Robin lost the smile and looked back out over the city. "We're suppose to watch a shipment coming in tonight. We are only to act if we get permission from Batman, through Oracle. Should be quiet. Understand?"

"Ah.. yeah.. I guess." Spoiler replied sounding disappointed since she was hoping for action tonight. It had been a week since she was out in costume after all.

"Good, the car's down on the street." Robin nodded then stepped off the ledge. Spoiler ran forward wide eyed only to see that Robin had hooked a grapple line and was slowing as he reached the street. Shrugging to herself she followed him down.

- - - -

"Who's bringing this stuff in? I don't recognise the company logo," Spoiler asked Robin quietly as they watched from a rooftop of a nearby warehouse.

-Oh, like you'd know many of those Sis,- Control laughed through their comms.

"Nab.. Control? How'd you get on these Comm units?" Spoiler's head shot up in shock and Robin had to pull her back down.

-Oracle patched me in since she's dealing with too much tonight… you should see what she sent me on my computer,- Control sounded so happy.

"Looks like you're in training too," Robin stated never taking his eyes off of their target. "Be careful, Oracle's harder to impress than I am."

"Robin… who.. what is that?" Spoiler said after laughing then going back to using the batoculars that Robin had handed to her when they got on the roof.

Robin focused his lenses of the domino mask on where the girl pointed and frowned. The thing Spoiler asked about was big, bigger than a normal human, and green. Grey green actually. Hitting the comm button on his mask he cut past Control to get Oracle. "Oracle,  
I need an identification on the image I just sent you… This thing is big."

-Robin, just got the image and you're right it's big.- Oracle replied almost two minutes later. -I've already contacted Batman about this. He wants you to decide if you want to try this or wait for him.-

"Okay, but what is it?" Robin asked not getting a proper answer.

-Oh, right. That is Killer Crock. Meta. High strength and tough skin but not too bright-  
Oracle sounded embarrassed. -He isn't the type to mastermind anything but he's a good grunt…-

"Fine, we'll deal with him," Robin nodded although Oracle couldn't see that.

-Batman says Crock needs to be dealt with immediately as he's an escaped killer, forget the shipment.- Oracle got back to business. -Are you sure? You have extra baggage tonight after all.-

"Gee, thanks," Spoiler rolled her eyes.

-You're an unknown element there that will distract Robin while he's fighting Crock-  
Oracle replied in a point of fact way. -Crock is dangerous, even for Batman.-

"We'll handle it." Robin stated firmly.

-Understood.- Oracle sighed over the wires. -I'll let Control handle the comms for you two then.-

Robin took back the batoculars and then stood up, followed by Spoiler. Both were ready to make their way down when Control piped up, -Are you nuts Sis? Killer Crock?-

"Robin's choice." Spoiler leapt off the roof and landed next to the boy wonder.

"Keep it professional Control," Robin said as he ran towards his target.

- - - -

Things started off bad for the pair, they had tried to come in quietly to hit Croc by surprise but before they got close the mass of mutated man turned to look directly at the two then bolted away from the area where the cargo was being unloaded. Robin, followed by Spoiler, ran after him through a maze of building back alleys until they hit a corner and Killer Croc was not there anymore.

Robin put out a hand to hold back Spoiler from running forward as he started to look around. Spoiler turned her head in confusion, "Where..?"

Before Robin could shush her he pushed Spoiler out of the way as the tonnage of grey green mass come down from above. Croc landed hard enough to rumble the ground and both Robin and Spoiler rolled until their backs hit building walls. Robin was on his feet faster than Spoiler so he moved first to give her time to recover. Robin leapt with a side kick to impact with Killer Croc's chest, the contact was loud but Croc hardly noticed it and grabbed the extended ankle. Croc was about to use Robin as a club against the building next to him but a small explosion in his face caused him to let go in the mid arc of the swing. Robin landed in a crouch skidding a few feet seeing Spoiler throwing another set of concussion darts at the monster.

Croc gave a low throated scream in anger as the darts impacted and exploded but he had barely been pushed bad more than an inch before he came at the pair enraged. Robin and Spoiler rolled to either side of the bestial man as he ran right into the wall destroying the weakly built construction but Croc's clawed hand had caught the back of Spoiler's costume and a when the two got back to their feet Robin could see a small bit of blood coming from a long but shallow claw mark.

"You doing okay?" Robin asked as he pulled out a hand full of capsules and threw them into the hole in the wall. Both moved as the capsules exploded to avoid the blow back.

"I'm not a little girl! I can take a little scratch!" Spoiler replied in annoyance then went flying as the wall behind her exploded with Killer Croc coming back out.

Robin didn't have time to see if Spoiler was okay this time as Croc back handed him in smooth sweep of his arm. He hit another wall and felt it crack behind him, metal pipes rattled sharply from the vibrations it caused. Robin ducked the next swing and barely avoided a burst of water coming from burst pipes broken in the wall Croc came out of.  
Coming up he parried the next swing almost not able to hold the strength of the low except for another explosion to Croc's back. Croc spun out of reflex and his fist contact with Spoiler's chest as the girl had tried to jump on the monster's back. Robin didn't have time to waste as he did what Spoiler tried and got his arm around the grey green neck that felt like steel.

Croc wiped his body around wildly to get the Boy Wonder off his back but Robin held on for all he was worth as Spoiler slowly got up onto all four then stood shakily. Robin saw the event coming in almost slow motion knowing he couldn't stop it from happening.  
Spoiler was just starting to look up as Croc spun his body into the water hoping the cold wash would discourage the annoyance around his neck.

Robin-chan couldn't keep up the choke hold after the change as she lost just enough strength for Croc to fling her off. Spinning to land beside Spoiler she took a split second to see the shocked expression on the side of face where Spoiler's mask had ripped away. "I'll explain later! Go right!" Robin-chan ordered as she moved to the left so Croc had to decide who to go after when he moved at the pair again. He chose to go after Spoiler since the other girl being there confused him a bit too much.

With his back turned to Robin-chan she decided to see if the monster man had some of the same vital points as a regular person. She focused her mind in a split second then rammed her foot into the closest place she could with all of her lesser strength then brought her other foot up to hit the next until it looked like she was running up Killer Croc's back, each impact shaking the ground.

Spoiler was trying to pull out another concussion dart to throw at the massive criminal in desperation when she felt as well as saw Robin-chan hitting Croc. The monster was about to grab her when his eyes rolled up and his body slumped causing her to jump out of the way of the falling man.

"Finally," Robin-chan stated as she stood stooped panting from the effort.

Spoiler moved with a slight limp over to her friend mirroring the statement in her partially exposed face, "Yeah, finally…"

- - - -

Akane sat in the back of the Red Bird with her mask off, as it was mostly useless to wear it in it's condition, and waited for Robin-chan to finish talking to Batman who had come after the fight. Robin-chan had already cleaned her back wound and gave it a light dressing after putting an odd balm over it first. The red head had also used the same balm on her own scrapes and cuts, the massive amount she had compared to the small amount Akane had from riding the monster's back.

"We're done for the night," Robin-chan said not sounding happy as she got back into the car's driver seat. "Batman will make sure Killer Croc is taken to Arkham."

"Okay…" Akane said not sure what the tone meant. "Did we.. I screw up?"

"You? No." Robin-chan turned to look at the other girl almost shocked by that. "When you do this kind of thing injuries happen, it's part of the deal."

"I know that! Do you hear me complaining?" Akane turned defensive then blushed at the undeserved lashing out. "What's wrong?"

"Batman was impressed with what I explained you did… but seeing me change was too soon"  
Robin-chan turned and looked out the windshield sounding depressed. "It's too soon to explain everything… but you deserve to know."

"Know what? The fact the girl I know as Robin and the boy I met tonight as Robin are the same person? You are the same person right? No time sharing the same body?" Akane went into a rambling reply completely out of her element.

"I'm the same person, just my body changes," Robin-chan said with a sight. "You have a change of clothes hidden somewhere? I'd like to do this somewhere… aw hell! Oracle?"

-Go ahead Robin,- Oracle answered immediately.

"Any chance we can use the clock tower so I can talk to Spoiler about things? I know it's your private area but I don't want to be around Batman right now and we need privacy," Robin-chan said to the empty air.

-I guess.- Oracle didn't sound too put out. -I wanted to meet Spoiler soon anyways.-

"Thanks, be there soon." Robin-chan sighed in relief. Starting the car she spoke to Akane without looking at the girl. "Don't ask anything until we get there."

"Sure," Akane replied choosing not to be offended a the commanding tone.

- - - -

"Wow…" Akane pressed her hands against the clock face window that looked out over most of Gotham higher than ninety percent of the other buildings.

"I said much the same thing when I came up here last week," Robin-chan said as she fell into a large fluffy circular couch in a conversation pit recession.

"I rarely go up this high when I'm out since it's hard to get around quickly," Akane came to the pit and took the circular couch facing the Girl Wonder.

"It's not that bad but you just need better equipment," Robin-chan relaxed back ignoring the bruises she recently gained. She moved a hand up and disengaged the sealing system on her domino mask and removed the dark green mask with her head back and her eyes closed.  
"Geez, this mask sometimes gives me headaches since we're still adjusting the optics systems."

"You just took off your mask…" Akane said in such a shocked tone that Ranma-chan had to look directly at her.

"It was only far since you aren't wearing yours," Ranma-chan smirked as she draped her black cape over herself as if it was cold.

"You just took off your mask and I have no idea who you are." Akane sat back miffed at that fact. "It's not fair! You all know who I am but even with your mask off I have no clue!"

"No surprise there, you've never seen me change into a girl before," Ranma-chan took a small canister out of her cape and then sprayed her face with the hot water mist. "This should help."

Akane's eyes started getting larger as the smaller red haired girl shifted to the taller black haired male form. Then her eyes got even larger when it hit her who it was, "Ra.  
Ranma!"

"Hey Akane," Ranma Saotome tipped his hand in a cute greeting, "Small world."

"Ranma Saotome! Ranma you're Robin, the boy.. girl.. whatever wonder!" Akane still couldn't believe what she was seeing. "That.. That means.."

"That means nothing," Ranma could see where her mind was going with this, "I met Batman a couple of days after I came to live with Wayne-sama. Turns out he also knew my father and informed me that Pop was training me to do this kinda thing in Tokyo so he decided I should start here now that I lived in Gotham."

"Well of course Bruce Wayne isn't Batman," Akane rolled her eyes catching what Ranma was explaining, "Mister Wayne is too much of a pampered playboy to be able to do this kind of work. What I was going to say was that means that's how everyone knows who I am."

"Not even close," Ranma laughed. "I hadn't even met you as Ranma before I met you as Robin. I had nothing to do with Batman and everyone knowing who you are. You really have to remember that Batman is a master detective who keeps an almost insane interest in anything Gotham. He probably started his check on you the moment he heard even a rumour of a new vigilante."

-Getting me to do the work on your background,- Oracle added over an internal speaker system causing Akane to jump slightly.

"Glad to see you're able to join us," Ranma said to the ceiling with a touch of sarcasm.

-I'll be done in a few minutes with the other matter I'm dealing with,- Oracle actually sounded like she wanted to laugh.

"Don't hurry on our account," Ranma smirked to the room in general.

"So I'm also going to get to meet Oracle, boy tonight's been a full one." Akane looked at Ranma firmly. "Are you the reason Batman hasn't forced the issue about wanting me to quit being Spoiler?"

"Yes and no…" Ranma lost his smile but didn't look like he was going to explain. "Ask Batman why some day about that yourself, I can't really say what changed his mind."

"He's starting to get into the idea a Bat family again," a familiar female voice said as the sound of automated wheels proceeded the statement. Akane looked up to the slightly raised landing to see Batgirl sitting in a electric wheelchair stopping to be able to look down at the pair.

"Batgirl!" Akane scrambled to her feet in total shock.

"I use to be," Batgirl replied with a touch of hurt in her voice but kept a solid face to the girl, "now I work behind the scenes keeping the boys out of the deeper waters they use to get into."

"Personally I can't see how Batman worked before Oracle started, I wasn't around during that time of course," Ranma smiled up at the costumed woman, he had been wondering how she was going to come down.

"It wasn't that hard, but I doubt Batman would go back to those days," Batgirl frowned slightly even though she knew the boy was trying to be nice.

"What happened?" Akane couldn't help herself then she looked embarrassed about that. "I mean…"

"Don't worry, I know what you meant," Batgirl waved it off as she moved her chair down the ramp to come level with the two teens. When she stopped she took a moment to settle herself before she got into matters, "The Joker tried to kill me, he didn't succeed but the bullet he used lodged into my spinal column leaving me without the use of my legs. I got off lightly compared to the Robin at the time…"

Akane looked at Ranma when Batgirl didn't continue. Ranma looked firmly at the girl who was his step-sister, might have been his fiancé, and may be his girlfriend as he explained, "The last Robin was killed. He was shot in the head."

"We.. we had heard rumours.. but we all thought he just had enough of the adventures and quit," Akane sat down almost missing the couch and have to use a hand to guide herself onto it.

"These are just a few things that can go wrong in our kind of work." Batgirl stated firmly not sounding very impressed at Akane's reaction. "One of the worst is when the crazies find out who you are and go after your family instead of you… I've had a few friends in this kind of work go through that."

"I know that! I know the risks!" Akane stood up again to face the girl who was one of her personal heroes. "Me and my sisters went over all the possibilities before we decided to do this!"

"Akane…" Ranma tried to calm his friend down but Akane removed her arm that Ranma had taken with more effort than needed.

"My family was already attacked! And I'm doing this so it doesn't happen again!" Akane moved to only a few feet from the wheelchair bound heroine sat. "Kasumi can't because she's too gentle. Nabiki can't because she doesn't have the skills since she stopped learning the family style after our Mother died. Sakura is too young, untrained. I'm the only one who can make sure dad.. they stay safe! And that other families don't go through what we did!"

"Settle down Akane! She's only explaining things from her point of view." Ranma grabbed Akane's wrist again and spun her to face him giving her a very unhappy face. "She doesn't deserve you yelling at her."

"Ranma..?" Akane looked up into the boy's eyes looking betrayed.

"It's okay," Batgirl got between the pair forcing them to separate. "Both of you, it's okay." Turning to Akane she finally gave the girl a smile, "Please sit down, I'd like to talk to you. No preaching. I promise."

Akane stopped took a moment to calm herself then sat down and waited for Batgirl to continue. She was feeling embarrassed that she even thought Ranma was against her when he was fighting to make sure these people accepted her.

"I was speaking about harsh realities, but that doesn't touch on all the fun I had while I was out there," Batgirl moved to a better distance and looked like she was remembering some very good times. "There's a thrill to it that no one but those of use who have done understand, especially in Gotham. Superman may save people in Metropolis and around the world but we take back the night for all those who should be allowed to enjoy it without fear of someone causing them pain. We, those of us who have only our skills and a few gadgets, are the only ones who know what it's like to face down a crazy meta as the others have some extraordinary power to aid them. Heck, I started out with only a few items I found from scenes where Batman had been, and let me tell you he wasn't happy about me back them." Batgirl laughed slightly and saw Akane smile too so she got serious again. "Those days are pretty much gone for me now because of this." She indicated the chair. "Oh I know I could go out and find another means, like a power ring or armoured battlesuit, but neither would be the same. I still fight crime, but now it's be making Batman, Nightwing, and Robin a more effective force in the city."

"Why'd you become Batgirl? I mean I get it might be personal, and painful.. but I would love to know…" Akane looked up into woman's eyes hopefully.

"Funny thing is it was to protect my father," Batgirl relaxed into her chair as she smiled at the girl again. "And when that direct threat was done with I found I liked doing the vigilante super heroine thing. I made some of my greatest friends while in costume… even if we may not know who the other was without our masks on. Of course there is always moments of pain but they almost never out weighed the fun, the feeling of pride knowing I was helping out the city I lived in a way few other could."

"You think she's ready don't you?" Ranma said a touch of humour in his voice causing Akane to remember he was there. "She hasn't been out on training more than a night and you already think she's ready."

"More ready than I was." Batgirl smiled back at Ranma confusing Akane totally.

"Ready for what?" Akane asked looking between the two.

"I was watching the fight with Killer Croc by a hidden flying camera, I was just reviewing it again before coming down, and I have to say you might not be on Batman,  
Nightwing, or Ranma's level but you are way above where I was even at the end," Batgirl started as she started the roll back up the curving ramp and indicated for the two to follow her. The three got to the door she had come in from and it opened smoothly. "I know Batman has some plans to bring a girl in as my replacement but Batgirl was my creation and I should have the right to pick my successor myself."

"Successor?" Akane nearly stumbled back in shock as she walked into the large dark area dominated by a huge curved monitor to the right that seemed to just hover in the air,  
with a console below it. The left had more equipment that Akane would never be able to identify even if she could pay attention to them at the moment. "Who? Me?"

"She's more surprised that I expected," Batgirl said to Ranma in mock surprise. "You sure she has in her to do the detective part of our job? I mean if she couldn't see this coming…"

"Why you asking me?" Ranma replied warding off the woman. "I'm pretty knew to thinking myself, let alone looking for clues."

"You want me to become you?" Akane ignored the by play as the shock was too much for it to register very far. "I mean you want me to become Batgirl?"

"Basically yes," Batgirl nodded as she wheeled towards the console. "I have few ideas on how to upgrade the costume that I want you opinion on since you'll be wearing it."

"What? Costume? I haven't even said yes yet." Akane moved up to Batgirl quickly as it finally set in. "What about my sisters? We come up with the Spoiler…"

"For what Ranma has told me about Nabiki I think I could use her help here," Batgirl turned the chair around after punching a key on the console that caused the monitor to show a slightly darker, and more Batman like Batgirl costume. "I do operation control for more than just Batman right now and I could use the extra hands. As for Kasumi…"

"She wants to become a doctor," Akane stated firmly. "If you don't have a medic she could do that."

"I'm sure the doctor we do use would be happy to have help," Batgirl smiled before becoming serious again, "But you know that if you accept this you'll be given a very important responsibility."

"More than living up you your example?" Akane asked a little confused.

"I'm flattered," Batgirl smiled again, "No, I mean the responsibility of knowing who we really are. I can't go around this place wearing my cape and cowl all the time after all."

"I already know Ranma… and I'd never betray him," Akane sounded a little unsure about the whole thing again.

"It's not like half of the superhero community doesn't already know who we are." Ranma rolled his eyes. "And they slip up."

"I heard about the incident with Wonder Woman," Batgirl frowned. "I never expected her to slip like that, and Batman not catching it until you pointed it out." She looked at Akane again, "A few people know who most of us are but not many, and those who do, like Superman and Wonder Woman, are usually very careful about the matter."

"So if I accept I get to know who you are? Who Batman is?" Akane blinked as the idea was so heady that she might swoon if she didn't pace herself.

"If Batman tells you," Batgirl corrected the sly smile, "He might leave clues and wait for you to figure it out so to prove you can do the detective 'thing'."

"Ah," Akane nodded in understanding when she didn't really. "I think I should talk to my sister about this first.. this, becoming Spoiler, was a joint agreement…"

"Fine," Batgirl nodded. "Talk to them tonight, tomorrow, whenever, when you're ready talk to Ranma and he'll bring you back." Batgirl turned her chair to the monitor, "Just don't be too long deciding because Batman might find a replacement in that time."

"Um.. okay." Akane didn't understand why Batgirl had turned so cold when she mentioned her need to discuss things with her sisters. "I'll talk to them in the morning since Kasumi is out of town until then…"

- - - -

Akane sat in her street clothes while Ranma, who also changed into regular clothes,  
drove her home in his normal car. She had commented that this car was similar on the inside as his 'Red Bird' car Batman gave him. She was surprised when he told her it was the same car and that Batman had built it so Bruce Wayne never figured out the car he had bought Ranma had been replaced. They had decided that they would tell their parents that they had gone out on a date. A date that included rock climbing at a nearby sports club,  
rollerblading, and then Akane challenged Ranma to spar with her to see how good he actually was. All three would explain the bumps, bruises, and scrapes that they both had from fighting Killer Croc.

"You feel as stiff as I do?" Akane asked trying not to laugh as she stretched an arm over her head after getting out of the car.

"Not really," Ranma shrugged as he activated a low level security setting on his car and then opened the main gate to the house, "I told you to use the salve I offered."

"It smells of cloves and things I can't identify," Akane scrunched up her nose at the memory of the greenish white cream Ranma had offered her before leaving Batgirl's place.

"And you simply wipe the excess off with a damp cloth and the smell goes too," Ranma rolled his eyes since he explained that back at the clocktower but Akane didn't believe him.

"Brother!" a blur of red moved up and hugged Ranma as he turned around to the sound.

"Whao! Hey there Sakura!" Ranma caught the red haired six year old as she connected.  
Akane was having a hard time not laughing. "I'm sure Mother isn't happy about you jumping on boys."

"I'm going to learn Martial Arts!" Sakura exclaimed in a happy loud voice giving Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "You made Momma have to let me learn Martial Arts!"

"Ooooh boy, I'm sure Nodoka is in there ready to explode," Akane looked at the house as if she was deciding if she should go in or not. "She's probably looking for anything to go off on…"

"Well lets find out." Ranma carried his half-sister towards the house and a few minutes later was coming into the living room. Soun sat there alone and started to get up as he heard the trio come in.

"Ranma, good to see you," Soun smiled coming up and taking the small form of his youngest daughter from the teenage boy. "I guess you heard."

"Sakura seems very happy." Ranma nodded to the little girl who beamed back. "I'm going to guess Mother wasn't."

"Nodoka is laying down with a headache," Soun replied giving an affirmative without saying as much. Getting off that subject he looked between Akane and Ranma, he was looking over the damage he could see, "You two have fun? I mean I was surprised when Akane called to tell me you two had gone out without asking but I know both of you can take care of yourselves."

"We didn't do anything bad Dad," Akane rolled her eyes thinking that he was talking about them doing things sexual. "We went Indoor rock climbing."

"Then rollerblading at the rink," Ranma added knowing Soun wasn't believing them but going with it for Akane's sake.

"Then I made the mistake of challenging Ranma to spar with me, hence the bruises," Akane shrugged trying to be cute. "I need to practice more."

"Yes you do," Soun replied firmly then handed Sakura over to Akane, "Why don't you put Sakura to bed since it's past her bedtime."

"Um.. okay," Akane agreed but looked at Ranma in concern, Ranma simply nodded to her with a lopsided confident smile.

After Akane was out of ear shot Soun motioned Ranma towards the Dojo where he locked the door before asking, "So, what caused the injuries?"

"Killer Croc." Ranma replied expecting the man to know the name since he worked with the police when it came to meta criminals.

"Ki..Killer Croc!" Soun stumbled back in shock. "You let her… Bruce let her face Killer Croc!"

"A little quieter would be nice," Ranma stated still very calm, "and she did good tonight… I wouldn't have been able to handle him alone."

"She faced Killer Croc and that was the only damage she, either of you took away from it? My Daughter is better than I thought," Soun started to laugh feeling proud after the initial shock wore off.

"Maybe even better," Ranma relaxed he internal self that he didn't show to Soun,  
"Batgirl wants her to take on her old title…"

"She what?" Soun blinked in surprise at the new news. "But Akane has an identity…"

"She hasn't accepted yet but becoming Batgirl makes her official with a lot of other heroes in this country, and it also means she'll have a better selection of good equipment instead of having to scrounge at flea markets." Ranma explained the obvious benefits to the idea. "Personally it makes things easier. Oh and she knows I'm Robin… and about the curse. It's been a busy night."

"Sounds like it." Soun frowned at all he had to think about then smiled again, "She faced off against Killer Croc and was able to walk away…"

"We should get back since she should be done with Sakura by now and is probably wondering if you're trying to beat me silly right now," Ranma suggested as he unlocked the door and started to head back to the house.

About twenty minutes later Ranma finally left, giving Akane a kiss on the cheek for appearances sake. Nodoka never came down even though she was informed by Soun her son was there. Soun tried to bring up the possibility of reforging the old pledge since Ranma and Akane were getting on so well, which earned him an elbow in the gut from Akane. Soun stood with his Daughter watching as Ranma drove off before heading inside.

"Since Nabiki is already a sleep I'm heading to bed," Akane informed her Father and started to head out of the room.

"Did you really have fun tonight?" Soun asked sounding actually interested in the answer.

"Oh yes, I loved it," Akane beamed back at her Father then ran up the stairs to go to her room.

"I was afraid of that," Soun shook his head sadly after Akane was out of earshot, then looked up to the heavens with an odd smile, "My Daughter is going to be Batgirl."

- - - - / - - - -

AN: No comments will be made about how long this took. I rewrote this chapter at least six times never getting what I really wanted, but this is close enough. I'll probably get a few nasty comments about the Akane and Batgirl stuff but that's where I wanted to go with her and now I've begun. I want to get at least one more chapter out before I post the Robin Annual (which is done) sorry for the wait.

Thanks for continuing to read Felix 


	9. First Night in Society

A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents:

Robin 1 / 2

- - - -

By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)

- - - -

Issue #9

- First Night in Society -

- - - -

All original Ranma ½ Characters and Back story Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and all original DC Characters and Back story Copyright DC Comics Inc., and both are used without permission. Please don't sue... because I have no money.

Any new characters are mine, but they can travel as their bags are always packed.

- - - -

Ranma sat at the breakfast table waiting for Bruce to come in from an early meeting with Susan Dayer. Bruce hadn't even been to sleep yet from his own activities during the night. His breakfast was long gone but Alfred said Bruce wanted to talk before Ranma left for school.

He sat back thinking about the night before, his running around with Akane,  
their fighting an opponent like none he had ever faced before, and the kiss he gave her on the cheek when he left the Tendo house. He smiled to himself, at the last specifically, he had never felt anything for a girl before. Oh he had had many possible girls when he was at the village, them always showing up in many stages of undress not even putting effort in hinting at what they wanted,  
but he never felt attracted to them. Even Shampoo, who was as close a friend as he had could remember ever having, didn't do anything for him.

"Ranma, you remember Susan," Bruce came in the room and Susan followed him in.  
Ranma tried not the laugh at the fact Bruce looked as fresh as if he had slept ten hours.

"Good morning Ms. Dayer," Ranma nodded politely wondering what was up.

"Morning Ranma," Susan returned smiling and took a chair. "I understand you've got a date for the Charity Ball…"

"Two dates actually," Bruce corrected with a playboyish smile.

"Two dates." Susan nodded at the correction before going back into why she was actually there to talk to Ranma. "Very much like Bruce was a couple of years back. You do realize this is a black tie event and requires a certain level of dress that high school girls can't possibly afford…"

"I already talked to Bruce about helping both girls find proper outfits, which is probably why you are here," Ranma replied calmly showing no insult. "And both girls are not just high school girls they are the daughters of Soun Tendo,  
a city counsellor who I believe is about to run for Mayor."

"Soun Tendo's daughters, doesn't he have like four of them?" Susan looking a little confused.

"But I only go to school with two of them, Akane and Nabiki," Ranma tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Is this to show your support for Councilman Tendo's bid at the Mayor's office?" Susan turned and asked Bruce not sounding like she liked that much.  
"You know I've been warning you that you should stay out of the political until farther into the campaigns…"

"I asked them because they are my friends." Ranma corrected firmly showing his agitation finally. "And, in case Bruce didn't bring you up to speed, they are also my step-sisters since my Mother is Soun Tendo's wife."

Bruce rolled his eyes as Susan did a double take between Ranma and Bruce unable to decide to question first, "Your mother is Nodoka Tendo! No nonsense Nodoka!"

"You. Know. Her?" Ranma almost couldn't get the question out.

"Oh, pleease! I sit on several city fundraisers for Bruce, and she's on most of the same ones," Susan waved it off as if it should have been expected.  
"She's a true pain about getting things done efficiently and dignified regardless if it will be as boring as watching paint dry. Oh, and she will be at this event with her Husband… do they even know their daughters are coming?"

"Nope." Ranma gave the blonde woman an evil smile. "It's to be a surprise for them."

"Oh just wonderful." Susan rolled her eyes then sighed. "Give me their contact information and I set up getting a fitting in before Friday. Any more surprises?"

"Nothing I can think of Susan," Bruce replied and led the woman out of the room to let her go about her day.

"It's nice that you are starting to make friends Master Ranma." Alfred commented as he came in to remove the plates having heard the entire conversation even if Susan never knew he was near by.

"Well Akane is going to around a lot more," Ranma shrugged as he stood up and started to head for the door which led towards where is room was. "I'm sure she'll agree to become Batgirl."

"And the family will be exist again," Alfred said to the empty room with a small smile.

- - - -

"Hey Ranma!" Sandra called from the side of the lunch room then was almost upon the pony tailed boy before he could return her greeting. "Have you seen Akane today?"

"She and Nabiki are taking the day to get some things done," Ranma replied cryptically as the blonde sat down beside him. "They called when I was driving to pick them up."

"Lucky stiffs, getting a ride to school every morning from a rich hottie"  
Sandra joked not noticing Ranma blushed slightly.

"I'm not rich, Bruce is." Ranma protested lightly then turned serious as he looked up at the new shadow in front of him.

"Ranma Saotome, I would like to talk to you." Trent Keanu stated as he stood ram rod straight across the table from Ranma.

"What do you want Trent?" Ranma asked not sounding happy about seeing the Japanophile. Something about the tall older boy had been bothering him for several days.

Trent looked towards Sandra obviously not happy that she was there but chose to ignore her and turned his head back to Ranma, "I am under the standing that you are attending the charity ball this Friday night, is this right?"

"Mister Wayne is sponsoring the event so yes I'm going." Ranma replied calmly but didn't hide his dislike of the boy in his tone.

"Right.. you are the ward of Bruce Wayne," Trent said to himself as if he had forgotten that very well known fact. Getting himself back on track he looked at Ranma again, "As you are new to our cities society scene I was hoping to be able to help with getting you a companion for the night."

"Sorry Trent but you just aren't my type," Ranma said sarcastically and Sandra giggled.

"What? No.. I didn't.. you know I didn't mean myself," Trent stepped back in total shock then recovered his composure. "I was referring to a member of my family who is just coming back into society after an unfortunate time away…"

"Oh God! You mean your cousin!" Sandra gasped wide eyed in disbelief. "She's gotten out of Arkham already!"

"She wasn't 'in' Arkham at all." Trent replied to the girl his eyes narrowing.  
"She was simply consulting one of the Doctors privately who also happened to work at that horrid place."

"She was forced by a court order to get treatment from Doctor Quinn after she attacked her gym class leaving several so bad they had to be put in intensive care!" Sandra stood and almost yelled at the rich boy. "She was supposed to be in full lock up!"

"What she was or wasn't to do is none of your concern peasant," Trent countered in annoyance crossing his arms. Ranma didn't like the sound of any of this.

"I was in that gym class!" Sandra yelled finally and was going to go over the table at Trent when Ranma put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I already have a date for the event, two in fact," Ranma said with a slow smile easing Sandra into her chair. "So, thanks for the offer but no thank you."

"Two?" Trent raised his eyebrows at the number then shook it off. "Well Bruce Wayne like, but I'm talking about a girl of society not just eye candy."

"I'm sure that Akane and Nabiki could exactly be called 'eye candy' even though they are great looking," Ranma replied, his smile a little lopsided in a roguish manner. "And since their father is a city councillor they are girls of society."

"Akane and Nabiki Tendo? Ha! Not likely!" Trent laughed. "The tomboy and the mouse are barely girls sometimes, and as for their father… he just an upstart playing at bigger men's games."

Ranma's eyes narrowed at the slights then slapped the table so that a near by tray flipped and the spaghetti contents hit Trent on the side of his face,  
"Ooooh Trent you should be more careful, it seems some one here didn't take lightly to your descriptions of the Tendos and got you before I could."

Trent looked around him glaring at the suddenly quiet lunchroom for the culprit as he removed most of the mess off his face and shirt. Growling he turned and stormed out of the room.

"I know you did that but how did you do that?" Sandra said carefully in wonder as the boy whose tray it was blinked in continuing bewilderment.

"I'll tell you if it never makes it into the gossip mill," Ranma replied calming down then smiled at the nod of agreement Sandra gave him. "These tables are thin and can be made to warp on impact so I hit it and like a wave the force moved to the tray then I hit it again very quickly causing a counter wave force the tray to fly up where I wanted it."

"Oh… I don't understand…" Sandra blinked totally confused. "I'm failing chemistry."

"Physics." Ranma corrected.

"That too." Sandra nodded.

- - - -

Ranma stood looking at the full length mirror in wonder at the tight black tux with a white shirt adorned with red silk cummerbund and bowtie. He wasn't use to western clothing, although he had been learning over the time since coming to Gotham, and this was the oddest so far.

"I must say it does look good on you Master Ranma," Alfred commented from just behind the Japanese boy out of the way of the reflection. The manservant of the Wayne household also held a small cylinder spray bottle that was barely the size of a man's pinkie from tip to big knuckle.

"Do it." Ranma said closing his eyes and Alfred shook the cylinder once before spraying Ranma and he felt the cold mist hit him just before the change.  
Opening her eyes Ranma-chan looked at the change in outfit happy to see it wasn't much. Only the cut had really changed so she was still wearing a tux.  
"Hit me again."

Alfred shook the cylinder twice and then sprayed a warm mist over the girl causing the change to bring her back to male. Opening his eyes again and making use the tux hadn't become something different he took the offered item and slipped it in his pocket. "So once for the mist to be cold and twice to make it hot… this will be very useful."

"I'll let Master Wayne know you like it." Alfred stated with his usual pomp.  
"He mentioned that he has set up a meeting this weekend with someone who might be able to replace your bracelet with something more suitable as well."

Ranma took an glance at the magical bracelet on his upraised wrist and didn't like the sound of that but knew it would happen. He'd been having odd feelings from that wrist all day and he wondered it the next owner would be coming soon as he had been warned they would. "It's going to take a lot to do what this does… but I know how much magic bothers Bruce."

"Magic doesn't bother Master Bruce, it's the reliance on magic that does"  
Alfred corrected as he folded Ranma's discarded clothes. "It always has a price, and that price is always too steep."

"Are my guests here yet?" Ranma asked trying to avoid getting into a conversation he would lose even though he had more experience the subject.

"Both Miss Akane and Miss Nabiki are getting changed not more than two doors down next to your other bedroom." Alfred smiled as he put the items away. "Ms.  
Dayer brought them in almost an hour ago so it should only take another two for them to finish dressing."

"Nah, both girls are too practical to take that long," Ranma smirked them walked through the joining door into his girl side's bedroom before going out the door to the hallway. He found the room the girls occupied by the sign listing their names and knocked, "Everyone decent in there?"

"Ranma? Good!" Nabiki's voice said from the other side and opened the door only wide enough to pull him in before closing it again fast. "Will you please tell my sister she needs more makeup tonight! Simple blush just won't do!"

"Geez Nabiki!" Akane rolled her eyes pulling Ranma's attention to her then causing him to blush and turn away since Akane was only in a strapless white bra and white silk panties. "I don't wear anything else."

"I.. I asked if you were decent... "Ranma stumbled over his words as he had to turn away from Nabiki too as she was only wearing red panties and wasn't covering her assets. There were odd cut like scars around her breasts that didn't look very old, still pinkish not having turned white with time. More of those cut scars were on her right upper arm and just peeking over the top of her panties.

"If that was what you were waiting for then it would never happen," Nabiki gave a sly smile as she picked up her red dress that cut very low in the front,  
hence the lack of bra. "Neither one of us is decent."

"You know what I mean." Ranma rolled his eyes.

"I told her about your unique problem Ranma, neither one of us cares how you see us since you turn into a girl and know all the parts," Akane explained trying not to giggle at his reaction. She smiled when Ranma finally turned around still looking uncomfortable.

"You'd think I'd be use to stuff like this," Ranma sighed and moved over to Akane's dresser to check the make up available. "Seen more than my share of bare female flesh between my curse, the girls at the Chinese Amazon village constantly trying to bed me, and recently the Greek Amazons who never worry about clothes too much not having any men around to stare."

"I wouldn't have pulled you in if I knew that you were so shy." Nabiki apologised as she took off her gold wire glasses and put contacts in carefully.

"Don't worry about it." Ranma pick up a small brush and put some colour on it before crouching down to eye level with the seated Akane. "Will you trust me?"

Akane looked nervously at the brush before looking directly into Ranma's eyes then steeled herself to reply in a whisper, "Always."

Nabiki sat back having finished putting her dress on and watch is wonder as Ranma started to apply make up like a pro on Akane's face. After only a couple of minutes he was done and she had to admit she had never seen Akane so beautiful after using make up. "I guess I should have waited before putting mine on after seeing that."

"Oh Ranma!" Akane exclaimed as she looked into the mirror so happy. "How…"

"The village has all kinds of competitions during the year, and I have a small problem with challenges," Ranma sat back on his heels then motioned Nabiki over as he had Akane get out of the chair. He started in on corrected what Nabiki had already done before continuing, "Not all of them are martial contests. The village girls thought they could get a chance at me by getting me in the beauty contest, using the excuse of having to teach me the basics of make up and everything, so I got challenged by a girl who poked at my new appearance day after day. They miscalculated as Elder Cologne saw it coming and decided to teach me herself, and let me tell you I've almost never been through such intense training before that. It wasn't even martial and it was tiring and painful." Ranma changed colours without even looking at the palette and added something from Nabiki's throat hollow to just above the crest of her breasts.  
"Before you ask if I won, I didn't, I got second place right behind Shampoo…  
Elder Cologne's great granddaughter, but I did beat the girl who challenged me.  
There, that looks like a good match to your dress."

Nabiki turned to look at what Ranma had been doing and gasped as a tattoo like oriental dragon crested up from her breasts to end looking outwards at he throat. The colours alone were amazing, especially using only normal makeup.  
"Th.. this is incredible. I love it!"

"Wow, can I have one?" Akane asked as she looked at the design in the mirror over her sister's shoulder.

"Get your dress on and I'll see where it will work." Ranma smiled now very comfortable.

A while later Ranma came down the stairs with Nabiki, in her red dress cut so deep in the front that it tucked into her waist line, on one arm and Akane on his other. Akane was wearing a white sleeve dress with black edging, shawl and sash, her right arm had a circling oriental dragon coming down from her shoulder to end at her back of her hand. Nabiki's dragon had changed to one that came up her back, circled her shoulder and ended over her exposed bosom area, hiding many of the visible scars.

The trio earned the watching of the entire crowd and Bruce met them at the bottom of the stairs with an odd smile on his face, "I don't remember either of the Tendo sisters having Dragon tattoos when they got here earlier…"

"It's just makeup covered with nail polish so it doesn't rub off Mister Wayne," Nabiki smiled at the Billionaire moving her shoulder coverings to show a bit more. "Ranma is such an imaginative artist."

"I'm sure he is," Bruce kept the smile up as he gave Ranma a glace causing the Japanese boy to blush lightly. "I need to introduce you to some people Ranma…"

Ranma, with the girls on his arms, spent the next hour just meeting people,  
most older than Bruce but a few just a little older than himself. Many comments about the Dragons were asked and everyone who asked gave reactions, of shock or knowing sly smiles, when Akane and Nabiki kept explaining that it was Ranma's work. At the end of the hour the trio found a somewhat quiet corner and sat with a punch glass each.

"I hope that's non alcoholic," A strong voice said with obvious mirth in his tone causing the three to look up a who Ranma recognized as Commissioner Gordon. "Hey Soun, I've found your daughters."

"My daughters?" Soun Tendo came up, with Nodoka in tow, looking confused,  
causing the trio to become worried. "I didn't know I had daughters here… Akane?  
Nabiki?"

"Hi Dad." Akane smiled up at her tux wearing father, and high collared black dressed Stepmother.  
"Hi Daddy." Nabiki stood quickly and gave her father a peck on his cheek before sitting down again.

"Nabiki Tendo! What is that mutilation on your body?" Nodoka asked in an angry tone as she looked between both Akane and Nabiki's Dragons and felt the more indecent one needed to be dealt with first.

"Wha? Oh you mean the Dragon," Nabiki first narrowed her eyes then rolled them when she realized the woman didn't mean the scars that Nodoka knew all about. "  
it's only drawn on so it will come off. Personally I love Ranma's work."

"It's indecent!" Nodoka argued then realized what was said and turned on her son. "This is your doing? Isn't it bad enough that you have destroyed my Sakura's only chance to be a proper girl now you have to pervert Soun daughters too?"

Ranma was about to protest but Akane cut in first, "I think Ranma is a genius with makeup, I mean just look at the amazing work he did on my and Nabiki's faces, and then to be able to draw such realistic Dragons…"

"Gee, thanks." Ranma rolled his eyes knowing that wasn't going to help his case.

"Makeup? Why would a man need to know anything about makeup?" Nodoka asked totally confused and feeling weak.

"I think I've gotten into something that isn't any of my concern," Jim Gordon said to Soun trying to distract Nodoka.

"Ranma is Nodoka's son from her first marriage." Soun explained as he and Gordon moved away and back into the main room. "We though he was dead until Bruce took him in… she isn't taking it well, that and the fact he refuses to come live with us."

"I think I can understand why," Jim Gordon replied looking back at the three teens and one angry mother.

"Ranma doesn't care about Bruce's money." Soun stated matter-of-factly not at all offended.

"That wasn't what I meant," Gordon took a sip of his scotch on the rocks.  
"Living in the same house with someone you like in a dating way would just cause no end of troubles. And both those girl like that boy, and I think he likes them both back."

"Akane has the advantage there," Soun nodded and waited for his wife to return.

"This thing about her son not being dead isn't going to be a problem? His father isn't also alive?" Commissioner Gordon asked with concern for his friend.

"No, Genma Saotome is dead.. he just didn't die when we thought he did. Me and Nodoka are legally married as the Japanese government declared him that ages ago." Soun replied watching the four in the corner carefully as Nodoka wasn't letting up. "I'm more worried about how she's going to react to a daughter she doesn't know she has…"

Jim Gordon gave Soun a curious look but left it at that as Nodoka finally left the teens and stormed back to her husband, with each step she changed slowly back to being a the perfect example of society looking as if she had done nothing more than had a pleasant conversation a moment before. "I'll finish that discussion with the girl when they get home tonight."

Ranma found himself stuck in a conversation with another teenage boy, a son brought along by his rich parents, a while later when the girls went off to the ladies room. He barely understood what the guy was going on about when a sudden chill ran up his back.

"Ohhohohoho! It's nice to get out again to a proper function Cousin dear." A voice caused Ranma to spin and he had to force himself from going into a defensive stance. He spotted Trent Keanu immediately but the tall girl next to him was where the sound had come from.

"I can't believe they let Kimberly Keanu out so soon," the boy Ranma had been talking to said with distaste in his mount.

"Kimberly Keanu? Is she Trent's Cousin?" Ranma asked as he put an image of the girl dressed in a black strapless into a tight gymnastics outfit and masked her face.

"Oh, you know Trent? Why yes she is?" the boy sounded shocked.

"I go to school with him. He tried to get me to bring his Cousin tonight"  
Ranma replied through gritted teeth. "I already had a date."

"Two in fact," the boy in the tux smirked. "And I'd say you lucked out on that front. Those two girl look wonderful, and Kimberly is a loon."

"So I've heard. Excuse me… I have host duties." Ranma nodded absently then walked off towards the new arrivals.

"Trent. I see you finally arrived," Ranma greeted smoothly as he came up on the pair then took the hand of the black haired hair, "And I would take it that this is that Cousin you mentions to me before… Kimberly if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah, yes…" Trent looked confused and Kimberly was shocked as Ranma kissed the back of her glove. "Kimberly this is Ranma Saotome, he is the current Ward of Bruce Wayne, I mentioned him to you…"

"Oh.. yes, I remember." Kimberly said in a small voice as she suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands how that she had both back. The blush on her face seemed very out of place, and would have scared Trent if it didn't shock him so much. "I can see Mister Wayne has made a better choice this time than that boy who got himself shot."

Ranma narrowed his eyes for a moment but the look was gone before either Keanu noticed it. "Well he doesn't exactly pick us from a catalogue."

"What? Oh, I see, yes, I guess that would be odd if he did…" Kimberly blinked until she made the connection. "Have I met you before? I keep thinking I know you."

"I had that same thought but I'm sure I'd remember you." Ranma gave a small smile that had no warmth behind it.

"Ranma, I see you have already greeted our new guests," Bruce said with a more normal smile as he came up behind the teen. "Although I believe your dates are feeling a little abandoned."

"What? Oh, ah right." Ranma looked over at the two Tendo girls, Akane looked miffed and Nabiki had a slight smirk. Turning back he gave a small bow, "I'm sorry but duty calls."

"That's quite alright." Kimberly said sounding breathless and watched him walk back to the other girls as if in a daze. When she finally recognized the two girl she frowned in total unhappiness. When Bruce Wayne had moved on she sun on her Cousin, "What are those two doing here? How could they even get into a event like this?"

"They are the dates of Ranma." Trent Keanu replied as if it was nothing important. "And their Parents are here too."

"WHAT?" Kimberly nearly shouted them turned quiet after blushing at her own mistake. "What? I thought he was warned?"

"Apparently not sternly enough." Trent replied still acting all gentlemanly showing no signs of the evil thoughts going through his mind.

"Having fun talking to the crazy Keanus?" Akane asked sounding as miffed as she looked when Ranma reached her and Nabiki.

Taking a look to make sure they wouldn't be over heard Ranma moved Akane, by the arm, and Nabiki into an alcove before saying, "That is the Black Rose."

"What? Who?" Akane asked in shock and fear.

Nabiki looked back into the room before replying, "Who? Krazy Kimberly Keanu?  
Are you sure?"

"Kimberly Keanu?" Akane sat down on a conversation bench hard in total shock.

"Yes I'm sure." Ranma said starting to get annoyed. "As soon as I heard that laugh… I've faced that bitc.. faced her enough times to have that horrible laugh anywhere. She doesn't even try to change it's tone."

"What.. what are we going to do?" Akane asked looking up into Ranma's eyes worried. "I didn't bring my costume…"

"You can't do anything, either of you," Nabiki cut her sister off. "You can't just go swinging in there accusing her of being a criminal, she's here under invite and not wearing her criminal identity."

"Nabiki is right," Ranma calmed himself down and watched as Akane did the same, although she looked more disappointed. "At least we now know where to start in stopping her next time… and if she is the Black Rose then Trent is the first choice of suspects for that faceless samurai."

"Ladies, and friends, talk you all for coming tonight," Bruce Wayne spoke up over the noise pulling the attention of the trio and hushing the crowd to be able to hear him better. "The children's hospital will greatly appreciate the money raised here, but I'd like to take this time to have the pleasure of making another kind of announcement. As you all know our Mayor, a wonderful man of many terms, is not running for re-election as he has been called on to take a seat on the senate that has unfortunately opened between calls. This of course leaves a great chase for a newcomer to show his, or her abilities now…"

"Finally decided to throw your own hat into the ring Bruce?" a male voice joked from the back of the crowd.

"Me? Oh no, I'm no politician, I'm barely a businessman," Bruce smiled earning a few laughs mostly because he had such a successful company. Turning serious again he got back on track, "As you all know I also have stayed out of the politics of our fair Gotham but now I believe I can not do that anymore. My conscious would never allow me not to endorse a man I know will make the next great mayor. So, I'm proud to announce my friend, Soun Tendo's bid for the office."

There were several sounds of shock, and many more heads nodding as if this was only proper, as Akane and Nabiki turned and looked at each other mouthing the word mayor with a heavy question mark.

"As most of you know Soun has been a member of the city council for several years, a man of honour that has rarely been questioned, Soun come on up," Bruce waved his friend to the stairs that he stood a few up on to be seen.

The trio sat back shocked. Nabiki was the first to talk, "Our Daddy becoming mayor… now that is something."

"In Gotham, it's a very dangerous job," Akane reminded her sister. "And we'll be watched closely too."

"I doubt that will be a huge problem if we work at it." Ranma said seriously as he was starting to wonder what the people who attacked mister Tendo's family before will think of this.

"Akane's worrying to hard," Nabiki sighed softly. "There hasn't been any attacks on a Mayor since before Mayor Gavin took office, things quieted down."

"Except that before Mayor Gavin three Mayors were killed in the job, two in their own office," Akane retorted in annoyance.

"The weren't as skilled as your Father. He can easily take care of himself…  
It's you girls I'm worried about," Ranma said watching the Keanu Cousins which he could just see from their nook across the room, neither were smiling about this.

- - - -

"Ranma, could I talk to you for a moment?" Soun Tendo asked as the party started to finally lose steam. A good many had already left so they could easily find privacy.

"What can I do for you Mr. Tendo?" Ranma asked after being led to a quiet place, both girls had gone to get changed.

"Please, call me Soun," Soun said quickly then sat down. "I'm sorry about your Mother earlier, I thought the girls looked beautiful. It was nice seeing Nabiki out of her coveralls for a night, but I wish you might have warned me…"

"I thought I mentioned that I asked them?" Ranma looked confused.

"Oh, no I meant Bruce announcing like that," Soun waved it off. "I wasn't even sure yet…"

"I didn't know he was going to do that. It caught me by surprise too," Ranma replied as he also sat down, he turned worried. "You know this might make the people who attacked your family to come back again. I'm going to have to be over a lot more… I'm going to need to tell my Mother about the curse 'cause I can't keep it from happening very much."

"Ah, the curse…" Soun say a little nervously. "About telling your Mother about your curse…"

"I know she isn't going to take it well, I know all too well about her ideas when it comes to men and women," Ranma rolled his eyes, "but it has to be done sooner or later and sooner would probably be better."

"Oh, it's not that." Soun waved it off. "I kind of already told her."

"You told her?" Ranma raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "She.. she didn't say anything… did she even believe you?"

"She called Bruce right afterwards to get confirmation. He had pictures dropped off and she believed it immediately as you look a lot like her when she was your age… and Sakura is the splitting image of you, hair and all."

"She knows…" Ranma turned very nervous trying not to look for the sword coming for his neck. "How long?"

"Yesterday." Soun looked apologetic. "I didn't tell her anything else."

Ranma sighed in defeat, now that his Mother knew things could get weird. He was planning on telling her but HE wanted to have been the one to do it. "Did she take it well?"

"Kind of," Soun gave a short laugh confusing Ranma again. "She started to discuss with Bruce when and how to set up a coming out party for your girl half. All women of society go through it in this country according to her, and since you are living under Bruce Wayne's roof you are a part of society… by the way what name are you using as a girl?"

Ranma blinked at the man for a moment still soaking the information in before the question clicked, "Ah… Ranko. It's my sister name in China."

"Ranko? Sister name?" Soun shaped the word confused.

"When I got made a sister they asked for another name for me to be called so I could be separated in their minds between forms," Ranma explained a little annoyed that they had wanted to do that. "Pop came up with it and they accepted it as he was my parent and had the right to name me… It's written 'Wild Child'  
not 'Wild Orchid' by the way."

"Sounds like a name Genma would pick for a red haired daughter," Soun smiled then set to leave. "I hope you are coming over soon, other than dropping off the girls."

"In a day or two," Ranma nodded.

- - - -

Batman glanced over at his partner in concern as Robin hadn't said much of anything since the party. The teen was angry again and he was sure it was at him once more. They were flying outside of Gotham to meet with another hero who Batman was sure could help with the bracelet but he wanted to get whatever Robin was mad about over with first.

"What did I do this time?" Batman asked calmly as he moved the controls so to avoid an air pocket.

Robin looked out the side window trying to settle himself before opening his mouth, a skill taught to him by a very old Elder so he could avoid the infamous Saotome mouth, "You could have told me that you talked to my Mother about my curse."

"I left a message in your gear's system," Batman raised an eyebrow then put a hand to his forehead. "You still forget to check those don't you?"

Robin frowned without looking back as he focused on the icon over laid though his mask that activated his connection to the batcomputer, he found six messages. One of which was from Batman about meeting his Mother. "Damn. I'm still not too good with this technology…"

"I'm still getting use to the new interface myself." Batman admitted back. "We both have been busy the last little while or I'd have told you in person. I don't want you angry with me about your Mother again."

"Yeah, sorry." Robin replied distracted as he opened an e-mail after reading one from Nabiki saying she got the address sent. The mail looked to be meant for Nightwing instead of him. He used a pocket keypad to reply to each then noticed they were landing.

A half hour later they were on top of a building in a city that wasn't Gotham.  
Robin looked around at a cityscape that was less dark, less filled with tall imposing buildings, and less of a place to swing around in. He spotted a figure moving through the air before it ducked behind another building. He turned to give Batman a heads up and moved to a better location.

"Calm," Batman reminded. "We're here to talk Robin."

"And believe me when I say I was shocked to get a call from the Batman to do just that," a voice stated as a red clad man floated down then stepped off of two gold disks.

"Robin, this is Mister Miracle." Batman introduced his voice it's usual gruff tone.

"Ah, hi." Robin said not too sure about a name like that.

"Right back at you," Miracle smiled showing that his totally covered face was moulded to his features and he had a mouth in his mask. "soooo, Batman, I've been thinking about the requirements you sent me and I'm a touch confused… I don't work with magic much, don't you think some one like Dr. Fate would be better…"

"No." Batman returned firmly. "I'm trying to get away from magic hence coming to you."

"Oberon needs me to send a few readings back to him from the changes you mentioned," Miracle pulled out a oblong thin box with odd looking circuitry on it. "I'm surprised you go for my kind of tech over magic."

"I know more of your type of technology and I know there isn't as much of a price for using it as there is for magic," Batman explained unhappy about things. "I'd rather not use your technology either but it's the best choice."

"Okay, I'm ready for some readings." Mister Miracle nodded as if he understood but the look in his eyes said he thought Batman was half crazy. "So do whatever you need to do."

"Fine," Robin sighed as he brought out the new spray canister and shook it so the top showed blue and sprayed.

Miracle raised an eyebrow at the shift then looked to his device, "Okay, boy turns into cute red head… the bracelet modified your clothes to both fit and to a more feminine design, nice, and a massive power spike. Now hold off the change so I can get a reading of that."

Robin-chan sighed and shook the canister again do it showed red and sprayed,  
focusing on not changing. Mister Miracle nodded at his readings, "A huge power spike that draws back into the bracelet, recharging it's own source… Oberon is going to find that interesting. Please change back now." Robin-chan sprayed again letting herself return to her original male self and Mister Miracle's head snapped up, "That wasn't a lot of energy, and the clothing shifted again.  
I take it the bracelet can't hold back you changing into a girl?"

"No, only back into a guy," Robin confirmed. "The bracelet can also hold a series of outfits for either form, plus mends and cleans them between use."

"That part won't take much, the clothing trick is old hat," Mister Miracle smirked then snapped the device away after running over Robin's wrist once.

"So?" Batman asked still in full dark mode.

"Oberon will send you his ideas in a day or so." Mister Miracle smiled and stepped onto his disks again. "I'm sure he'll love the challenge… You'd better explain about the kind of technology you're asking for to your young partner though, it's not for most people."

"I will, later." Batman replied as Mister Miracle flew away.

- - - -

"I can't believe he was serious," Ranma-chan stated as she sat on Akane's bed looking at her bracelet worried. She tried to relax in her caprice blue jeans and red baby tee, something Akane had been shocked to see a boy turned girl wearing. It showed off the over abundance of chest the girl had. Akane was wearing similar jeans and a normal blue t-shirt in contrast.

"He doesn't like magic," Akane shrugged as she folded her laundry and put clothes away, "You've said as much before."

"But I checked out Mister Miracle on the batcomputer and it says he uses ALIEN technology, how's that better than magic?" Ranma-chan complained.

"I don't see the real difference but I'm sure he does, so just go along with it since you've said the bracelet has felt weird lately," Akane stopped then sat next to the red head.

"And can you please explain why you're here as a girl?" Nabiki asked from Akane's doorway back to her stylish coveralls wiping her hands off.

"My Mother knows about the curse," Ranma-chan said unhappily, "I'm here tonight to give her the full show, then try to get it out of her mind the idea of a coming out party that she suggested to Bruce."

"A coming out party?" Akane blinked then looked disappointed. "You get a coming out party and we get to be the ugly step-sisters…"

"You're getting your fairytales mixed up Akane, the step-sisters got to go to the party and Cinderella had to sneak in," Nabiki frowned at her sister but then sighed knowing what she meant. "We are part of society…"

"The hell you aren't!" Ranma-chan exclaimed with deviousness in her eyes.  
"Your Father is a city councillor about to run for Mayor, Our Mother is on several boards for charities and such, you are part of society but she's been trying to hide that."

"I guess…" Akane didn't sound so convinced.

"So you only came over to deal with your Mother?" Nabiki prodded slightly as she came over to Akane's room after getting an odd e-mail a few moments before.

"Nope." Ranma-chan smiled finally as she perked up. "I also want to discuss how we are going to take down the Keanu Cousins…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Not getting these done as quickly as I expected after getting a laptop so I could start writing at work again. I've been trying to write something original finally and it keeps cutting into me working on my Fanfics. I throw away so much paper restarting my original ideas constantly.

So… here we are at chapter 9, and I have to do chapter 10 before I put out the Annual (with the first Ranma Cast Member to be brought in since the Tendos). I want to get one more set up point going first. 


	10. Girls Coming Out

A Ranma ½ Alternate Histories Company Presents:

Robin 1 / 2

- - - -

By Felix Webster (Felix Warstar)

- - - -

Issue #10

- Girls Coming Out -

"Bruce, what is this I hear about Ranma's sister finally coming?" Susan Dayer said as she walked into the lounge where Alfred had told her Bruce was. "I thought I handled travel arrangements for you… oh, hello." She stopped in her tracks as she came almost face to face with a red haired Asian girl.

"I tend to do my own travelling," Ranma-chan said as she stepped back and returned to the chair she had gotten out of.

"Susan, meet Ranko Saotome, Ranko this is Ms. Dayer," Bruce said with ease as he got up to be a proper gentleman and meet up with the blonde woman.

Ranma-chan smiled at the woman and got a calculating look in return as if the woman had encountered something questionable and was still trying to decide if it tasted bad or not. Susan moved to the chair that Bruce led her to and sat down never taking her eyes off the teenage girl. Frowning she pulled out several catalogues from her soft briefcase and got snippy, "When I started to handle your social affairs I expected I would be kept in the loop when it came to things social but I had to hear about this from Nodoka Tendo."

"She is my Mother so she kind of has dibs on knowing my coming and goings," Ranma-chan said with a weak smile not sure what she did so wrong to annoy this woman.

"Yes, she is isn't she…" Susan replied narrowing her eyes at Ranma-chan then looked professionally up at Bruce who had gone to the side table to get her some coffee. "She also mentioned a coming out party that needs to be arranged."

"Her idea, not mine," Ranma-chan rolled her eyes.

"Susan, Ranko isn't really into this society aspect of living with me so could we move around it?" Bruce asked as if he wasn't up on all of Gotham society's unwritten rules. "And she's at school most of the time so she isn't even here all that much at that…"

"A school I know nothing about," Susan grumbled then shook it off as she turned serious, "No we can't just 'move around it', we can't do anything but to start planning the event. With No Nonsense Nodoka involved we haven't got a choice… no offence meant to your Mother."

"She's a little much I know, hence the reason I'm not living there," Ranma-chan replied with a sad knowing smile. She and her Mother had argued that again after proving the curse to her, Kasumi, and Sakura. Her little sister thought it was the most amazing thing and tried the mist canister on herself several times in hopes she'd change into a boy until Nodoka took it away from her. "Also it's a crowded place, what with four girls already in that house."

Susan still didn't warm up to the girl and it bothered Ranma-chan, she was feeling that Susan thought of her as a rival is some way. Susan handed over the slick books first to Bruce and then to Ranma-chan showing they were high fashion magazines and ordering books, "If that woman wasn't a Naturalized Citizen I'm sure she'd worm her way into the G.W.R., then my life would be twice as hard."

"G.W.R.?" Ranma-chan blinked.

"Gotham's Women of the Revolution," Bruce explained frowning at one of the books. "Gotham's splinter group of the D.A.R., Daughters of the American Revolution. A socialite group."

"And my Mother can't join 'cause our family didn't participate in this Revolution?" Ranma-chan reasoned out not too surprised when Susan nodded.

"She could if she married a son of one of the members," Bruce added earning him a frown from Susan.

"She could but she's married to Soun Tendo so that's not in the cards." Susan smiled at that. She turned serious once more as she pulled out a pda and started making notes, "So, I think that setting it up for two weeks from now should work, that's right between the G.W.R's winter charity and the Gotham Chamber of Commerce's fashion event, giving enough time for RSVPs and such…"

"It needs to be for four girls," Ranma-chan spoke up causing both Susan and Bruce to look at her. "Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane Tendo need to be a part of this too. It can be a coming out party for more than one girl right?"

Susan blinked in confusion, "Well, yes of course there will be more than just you, but the Tendo sisters? They aren't really from a family that…"

"They are the same family as I am, and since Soun Tendo is running for Mayor it would only be proper to have the girl set in the coming out party too," Ranma-chan stated in a firm 'come on challenge me' tone.

"I think Ranko has something there," Bruce smiled adding his voice to the conversation again. "Soun Tendo has been a part of Gotham society since I helped him get onto the city council, his daughters have a right to be a part of it too. besides I'd bet it might even cause Nodoka some stress as she isn't very happy with the girls about the charity event here where they showed up put her right off."

"Well.. if you say so Bruce," Susan sighed in defeat, he did pay the bills after all.

- - - -

"So… why did you call me out here, Richard?" Kasumi asked across the table in the corner of a quiet café as she straightened her white mid length skirt that went well with the blue sweater Nabiki picked out earlier for her.

Dick Grayson sat back looking at the other teen a little nervous, he had come dressed in black chinos and a buttoned up black shirt covered by a thin black leather jacket. He shook his head to get some sense back into him as the question finally registered, "Well, we haven't talked in a long time…"

"That was your choice Richard." Kasumi cut him off but didn't sound all that annoyed.

"I'm not saying it wasn't…" Dick replied quickly, "But that was only because your parents, your stepmother mostly, were starting to push us getting together in a marriage sort of way… we were only fifteen for heaven's sake!"

"We could have ignored them, I try to often with Nodoka." Kasumi frowned.

"Look, that's all in the past," Dick said as calmly as possible trying not to think about his recently failed marriage. "I called because I heard through Ranma that you might be interested in catching up… I know I am."

"You're still going to University in New York?" Kasumi changed the subject feeling uncomfortable in her chair now. "Why not Gotham U?"

"I needed to get away from Gotham for a while," Dick looked away not wanting to think about his other reasons that had ended when the Titans did. "Most of those reasons are gone and I'm thinking of coming back."

"I don't see why, Batman has a new partner so Nightwing isn't really that needed here." Kasumi said straight faced causing Dick to spurt out his coffee in shock.

"Wha..?" Dick looked around thankful that the café was basically empty and that sound didn't carry from the booths. "What are you talking about? A guy could get hurt joking like that!"

"Oh pleeeease," Kasumi rolled her eyes. "We were almost inseparable once, except for the times you'd excuse yourself right before Robin would show up. Then there were the times you'd show up with all kinds of bumps and bruises that anyone who knew any real martial arts could tell was from fighting. Hell, Richard, you learned to fight from my Father! I recognized the style when Robin saved me those few times! There aren't that many people out there who know the real Tendo school of Anything Goes!"

"Ah.. Ah, keep your voice down," Dick motioned his hands lower over the table as he looked around again. "This isn't the place…"

"Relax, nobody is able to hear us," Kasumi stated as she held up a small device that Dick recognized as a small field generator that created a bubble of sound dampening. "Nabiki found it broken and wanted to see if she could fix it." Kasumi put the device away and then looked at Dick over her steepled fingers, "Now say what you want to say."

"Kasumi…" Dick was trying to think his way out of this.

"Oh for heaven's sake Richard! I just told you I know you were Robin, that you are Nightwing. I know my new stepbrother is the current Robin, both Robins! I know that my sister is Spoiler as I helped talk her into doing that because I couldn't! How much more do you want me to say?"

"Ouch." Dick Grayson said to himself thinking that Ranma had been right about the level of secrecy they thought they had, or lack of such.

"Move back or don't move back, it doesn't really matter. New York isn't on Gotham's level but it has it's own problems since the Titans are gone." Kasumi turned cold again.

"Do your sisters…"

"No, not that I know of. They weren't as close to you and Akane thinks your skills came from Batman, who uses a sister school," Kasumi sipped her coffee after sitting back. "But both Akane and Nabiki know about Ranma so I don't know how long before…"

"It won't be a big problem if Akane takes on the Batgirl mantle," Dick said as he stopped trying to worm out of this. "We wouldn't hide who we were to a member that close… but Batman isn't going to be too pleased about you knowing…"

"His tough luck," Kasumi stated not intimidated by the unsaid threat. "If he wants I can start making suggestions as to who he is too. Right now I don't care about that."

"What do you want?" Dick was starting to think this was going to turn into blackmail, even if that was the farthest thing he'd ever expect for Kasumi, but who knew what she was capable of now after her family had been attacked.

"Nothing!" Kasumi replied looking insulted then calmed down. "Nothing. If you come back to Gotham look me up and I'll try to fit you in between my pre-med classes. I don't care what you do at night." She got up and walked out of the café leaving Dick very confused.

"The true terror of the Tendo tribe." Dick sighed as he also got up and went to pay the bill.

- - - - 

"She didn't?" Robin-chan exclaimed trying not to laugh, well giggle really. She hated giggling. She leaned against a wall fully set for the night inside the Clocktower waiting for Nightwing to finish getting ready.

"She did!" Nightwing replied as he loaded his gear from a collection he stored there. "She out right said she knew who I was, and how she knew, then warned she could figure out who Batman was too."

"It's not a hard connection, knowing both of us," Robin-chan shrugged unconcerned. "It's too big of a coincidence us both being a Ward of Bruce, and us having both having worn this costume identity."

"Maybe you going to live with the Tendos isn't such a bad idea after all." Nightwing said finishing and coming over to his partner of the night.

"Bite your tongue!" Robin-chan exclaimed wide eyed. "My mother might know about my curse but that only makes things worse! Now she wants a good daughter as well as a manly son. She even suggested I take Akane to a hotel for the weekend, and when I balked she suggested Nabiki or both! If I lived there she'd be on us to 'have some manly fun' all the time!"

"Then of course there is the fact Soun Tendo might be Mayor soon," Barbra added as she wheeled in having finished whatever she had been doing behind closed doors. She accepted a kiss on the cheek from Nightwing with a small smile before continuing. "Trust me, Akane is going to have a hard enough time getting out while her parents are in the public light."

"Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane are planning to stay living at the Tendo home if Soun becomes Mayor," Robin-chan explained as she took a look at some of the Nightwing collection. "Only Sakura is moving with the parents. Should make things easier."

"Still going with getting Akane ready to become Batgirl?" Nightwing asked Barbra sounding unsure about the idea.

"It's my choice." Barbra reminded her old friend in a hard tone. "In a month or two, yes I am. She fought Killer Croc with Robin and didn't get anywhere near as hurt as we use to, that says a lot."

"Like we shouldn't have been fighting creatures like Croc at that age?" Nightwing suggested with humour in his voice.

"I'll admit that being the daughter of the Police Commissioner and trying to cover up serious black eyes wasn't a good mix, but I loved those days." Barbra said as she looked at her wheelchair frowning.

"She'll do great." Robin-chan came up and hugged the older girl. "I'll make sure of that."

- - - -

Robin-chan looked at the warehouse with a feeling of deju vu. The place looked much the same as the last one, and they were hunting the same people… sort of. This time it wasn't the Penguin they wanted but the other two. Thankfully it was a warm night for the season this time.

"Are they in there?" Spoiler asked as she came up beside the redhead and looked down.

"According to Oracle there is a shipment coming in and where that is they will be too." Nightwing offered from behind watching the purple clad girl carefully. He was starting to see why Kasumi said what she said, Robin's subtle movements were much like Batman's, his were more like Spoiler's… he had problems with the two schools of the same style having such differences. And that he should have learned the Saotome style instead.

"So the three of us go in and kick heads?" Spoiler seemed very eager get started.

"Not until we confirm that the shipment is illegal in some way, else we're the ones breaking the law." Nightwing said as he moved to the edge and fired a line. "That's my job first while you two sneak up and listen in case they give us a hint into what they're really up to."

"Right." Robin-chan replied then Nightwing was gone.

A few minutes later both Robin-chan and Spoiler were creeping behind boxes and large containers until they could hear a group having an argument of some kind, most of it in Japanese.

I don't see the problem! We are alike! the Black Rose yelled at someone who the pair couldn't see yet. You have said that many times!

Alike, yes. The same, no. Ohhohohoho! the female voice replied sending shivers down everyone's back. The Black Rose might be crazy but this voice was like Arkham verses just seeing a psychiatrist. The Black Rose was out of her league.

Emulation is the height of praise sister, even your demented mind should be able to understand that. a male voice advised sounding incredibly arrogant.

Exactly! The masked voice of her partner samurai, they figured was Trent, said in relief.

Don't be so happy about it yet, friend. The Japanese male voice warned making the word friend sound dirty in a soiled way. You have dressed yourself up as a samurai in what? A mockery of me?

Mockery? No! Of course not! the masked samurai replied in surprise. I'm just following your suggestion!

I suggested you take on a mantle from the past in your own family not make fun of my heritage! Were there not knights in your past, nor at least… what did the French call those men with the thin swords?

Musketeers brother dear. the female Japanese voice answered and then the male yelped. Demented am I?

Musk..musketeers, right the male sounded in pain. The voice sounded stronger a moment later, If you wish to continue our venture together you will change… who is that?

Everyone turned to what the male was referring to and saw Nightwing flying over a box from being hit. Robin-chan looked to Spoiler and nodded towards the group, "We'd better go help."

Both teens ran out with Robin-chan throwing a corded Batarang in her personal shape to wrap what the Black Rose pulled out to throw at Nightwing. The Black Rose spun in shock, "Ohhohohoho, look at what has fallen from our dirty roof."

What hit Nightwing came over the top and moved into a ready pose, thankfully it was only a big costumed thug and nothing really dangerous. Robin-chan left the big guy to Nightwing, who was already up, and focused on her target. Unfortunately there was only the two, the Japanese pair seemingly gone, "Cute Kimmy. Where'd your friends go? Drive them away with that mouth of yours?"

"Kimmy?" The Black Rose repeated a little confused then shocked. "How dare you!" pulling out a blue ball she tried to throw it at her enemy but it blew up in her hand as a small another R-rang hit it. "Ah!"

"Ain't going to get me that way this time!" Robin-chan taunted as she stood over the prone girl and grabbed an swiped hand to break the nails off causing pain, "And no claws either!"

A swift punch to the girl's face and Robin-chan left the leotard girl unconscious covered in a restraining goop to find Spoiler.

Spoiler was enjoying herself. The samurai wasn't really fighting at what he could, probably something about fighting a girl, and she was ducking his swings or jumping his cuts easily. "What? Can't fight a girl? Come on give it some effort!"

"I doubt you mean that, you seem very happy as is." The samurai retorted as he kept his pattern up not letting onto his plans. He was surprised she was just try to fight him out right without using the odd equipment all these vigilantes always carried. "Why should I ruin that?"

"You know, Trent, you can be almost charming when you're like this." Spoiler said moving under another swing not noticing the blade cut the box behind her.

"You know me?" the samurai faltered for a moment in shock but kept his motions up. "We know each other…?"

"Spoiler! He's cut all the boxes around you, if you try to use any to avoid him they'll break and he's got you! He's been playing you!" Robin-chan shouted from a near by cargo crate watching and waiting for the other girl to figure that out. "Use the gear!"

"I think not." The samurai said as Spoiler looked at the boxes around her and swung to cut the obvious belt so it fell to the ground and then hooked it with his blade tip to drag back to him.

"What?" Spoiler turned back and missed catching her belt. Then moved her back against one of the boxes feeling it moves in bad ways.

"I see your friend is being honourable to allow this to remain a one on one fight." The samurai smirked his featureless face moving in odd ways as he pointed the blade at Spoiler.

"Catch!" Robin-chan tossed Spoiler a short metal tube which extended as soon as the purple clad girl caught it.

Spoiler spun the metal staff before it finished extending and knocked away the katana using the bottom end to slam into the samurai's temple sending him flying to slump in a heap. Robin-chan hopped down and took the staff back while Spoiler hit the body with a handed goop capsule. Spoiler looked back at her friend a little surprised, "I thought it would be tougher than that… I mean that wasn't anything."

"You caught them by surprise, just like that goon caught me," Nightwing stated as he came up dropping another henchman to the ground unconscious.

"But two got away." Robin-chan complained as she started checking where the Keanu were standing before finding two small disks with crystals on the top surface. "If they were even here in the first place…"

"We'll check that back at the Clocktower." Nightwing said as he fired a line out. "I've already contacted the police."

"Did I screw up not noticing what he was doing? Was I enjoying myself too much?" Spoiler asked as she moved back to waiting car.

"No, not really. I'd have missed it if I wasn't outside the fight. I enjoy the fight too you know." Robin-chan replied as if it was nothing. "It's a learning experience."

"I wonder who the two from Japan were?" Spoiler said to herself as Robin-chan drove the car.

"Don't know. I'm not really sure I want to know. That girl sounded crazier that Kimberly," Robin-chan shuddered.

- - - -

"I can't believe you are buying us another dress… I'm not complaining of course, just surprised." Nabiki said as she modeled another dress for the very male looking Ranma, she kept choosing racy designs and he gave honest opinions. The girls working the shop were ranging from impressed, that Ranma had an kind of eye for that and could control his male hormones, to disturbed, hoping he wasn't gay.

"I have the money why not use it." Ranma shrugged and watched Akane come out in a pale yellow sweeping length dress with a bare back and strapless top. "Better Akane, but maybe not yellow. It's a good colour on you but not for this, we what to sort of match. Blue in normal, dark, or midnight shades would be better."

"I guess…" Akane frowned as she really like yellow.

"We have that design in a glossy midnight blue." one of the service girls said being helpful.

"Then it will more than do, wrap both of them up." Ranma smiled and Akane relaxed. She now only needed accessories. "I like the dark on us for this, sort of reversing the tradition of light dress normally worn showing we may be willing to do this but playing by our own rules."

"It'll drive Nodoka batty." Kasumi said in total seriousness as she came out in an off the shoulder dress that only dropped to her ankles in the suggested midnight blue colour. Ranma blinked at the reference but pushed it aside.

"Hey, I'm all for that." Akane smiled evilly and went with the girl to see the blue version.

"You have a very generous boyfriend…" The salesgirl commented to Akane as she was led the girl off.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." Akane replied blushing a little. "He's our step-brother."

"Step-brother?" The girl looked bewildered. "This isn't the actions of any brothers, step or otherwise, this is what good boyfriends do for their girlfriends. And being a step-brother just makes it legal to date him."

"Why aren't you trying on dresses?" Nabiki asked Ranma forgetting the salesgirls still nearby for a moment then covered her mouth. "…I mean why isn't your sister trying on dresses?"

"She has her dress already." Ranma leaned back not bothered by the slip. "Actually she has dresses for each of you already."

"What? Then why are we here?" Kasumi asked confused, a look mirrored by Nabiki.

"Half the fun of these things is the shopping, so we shop." Ranma smiled back.

"Are you sure you aren't really a girl?" Nabiki gave Ranma a suspicious look over. "You sound like you have the soul of one."

"What kind of dresses?" Kasumi asked trying to avoid Ranma getting a chance to get angry.

Ranma actually wasn't bothered by Nabiki's comment but didn't let on one way or the other. He stretched for a moment before answering, "Chinese long dresses, remember those measurements I asked for? I sent them to a friend in China and he sent me the dresses as ordered. I got them this morning."

"Will they be proper for this kind of event?" Akane asked having caught most of the conversation as she came back from looking at the other dress before the two were sent to be wrapped up.

"Probably not, but that's the other half of the fun." Ranma smirked. "Just bring the dresses we buy here with you so nobody gets wise about it. Bruce knows already and actually laughed at the idea of all the reactions it'll get, he's convinced it'll go over great. Gotham Society loves those who push at the rules, as long as they have the strength of personality to pull it off. I truly believe we all have that in us."

"I'm for it." Nabiki smiled and got a nod from both Kasumi and Akane.

- - - -

"I don't like it." Nodoka fumed standing with her husband, Bruce Wayne, and Dick Grayson. "I should be in there with them."

"I don't see why," Soun commented calmly sipping his martini. "We know from experience that Ranma has an incredible talent for makeup. Kasumi is very good at it as well."

"I'm their mot.. I'm Ranko's Mother and the other's Step-mother I have a right!" Nodoka complained then the frown got longer as Susan Dayer came over to them also looking frustrated. "What? You too?"

"Yes." Susan frowned.

"You could go help the other girls…" Soun suggested and got pair of nasty glares.

"I'm surprised that the G.W.R. got involved in this too," Dick looked around the hall at all the other people milling around as it was at least an hour before the event. He, like Bruce and Soon, was dressed in full tux as they were acting as escorts. The girls could either come down with their Fathers, indicating they were available, or with a male friend who could be their boyfriend saying they weren't available at the moment.

"It had to be a full event, so we set up the seasons coming out party with this one." Susan explained as she was actually in the G.W.R. and was proud to have planned this.

"Did they at least tell you why they aren't changing with the other girls?" Nodoka ignored the current conversation getting it back to focusing on the obstinate girls. "It isn't some segregation is it and no one is tell me? I wouldn't put it past the G.W.…"

"It was their own choice," Susan cut the woman off miffed, "Or at least Ranko's choice. That girl is as rash and direct as her hair colour suggests… I've never seen a natural Japanese red head before."

"Unusual heritage…" Nodoka said quickly unconsciously touching her own auburn hair that was lightening with age. "We don't talk about it in our family…"

"I'm sure." Susan said under her breath then spoke up her concerns. "If it wasn't for the fact we inspected their dresses before they went to change I'd suspect they were up to something…"

"I'm sure you would." Bruce commented drawing off the two women's eyes from Dick, who was trying not to laugh.

- - - -

"Thank you Stephanie, that is a beautiful dress." Susan stated into her microphone as a blonde girl moved off so the next girls could come down. This was Stephanie's third coming out party since turning sixteen, the poor girl kept trying to find mister right from her escorts. "Next up are the four girls that helped form this event. They have requested to come down as a group as they are sisters of a fashion. First we have Kasumi Tendo, with her escort Richard Grayson, and then both Nabiki and Akane Tendo with their father, Councilman Soun Tendo, then finally Ranko Saotome with her escort Bruce Wayne…" Susan finished then looked up at the girls coming down felt a headache coming on. Away from the microphone she said quietly, "Of course they would do this. At least they dresses alike…"

Walking down first was Kasumi wearing an ankle length Chinese dress eggshell white with purple edging and ties, it was sleeveless but Kasumi had on white silk gloves that covered over her biceps and ended at her wrists edged top and bottom in purple. Low eggshell heels covered her feet, and the whole effect looked elegant. Her hair was pulled up in a bun behind her head in another white silk tied with purple silk strips.

Nabiki and Akane were next, one on each arm of their Father, in similar dresses except the edgings were gold for Nabiki and dark blue for Akane. Ranko came down last in the same dress as well, hers edged in fiery red, her long hair in a bun at the back covered like Kasumi's. The crowd, except for Nodoka and Susan, seemed to love it. There was no makeup tattoos this time as the idea wouldn't be have fit with the event nor the dresses but each girl's facial makeup looked incredible making each girl stand out even more beautiful than they already were.

After the initial walk down there was dancing, the girls had a required dance with their escort, of which Akane went second with her father, Bruce had Ranko out on the dance floor where quiet conversations were not intruded on by other dancers.

"Nice dress," Bruce smiled as he led his Ward along the steps. "I'm sure the four of you are going to be in the society papers by tomorrow."

"I noticed Susan is trying to hide some pretty extreme annoyance, did little old me cause that?" Ranko said trying not to giggle. "I think she's jealous of me…"

"She thinks you're trying to get me. Trying to be more than my Ward." Bruce replied keeping his smile on his face out of practice. "She sees you as a threat, especially since she can't keep track of your movements."

"That could be a problem…" Ranko said to herself, she might enjoy tweaking Susan's whiskers so to speak but if it caused too much trouble that would be bad for Bruce. "Maybe I should come out as a lesbian quickly, like in a couple of weeks, to ease her concerns… or I could do it tonight if needed."

"That's your choice, but I'd suggest wait a bit. I don't mind Susan having to be concerned for a while, she's got a few ideas I'd like to dissuade her of first." Bruce moved Ranko through the steps not bothered by the conversation as they had discussed the matter before. "She is good at her job so I'd hate to have to get someone else to handle my social matters."

"I'll try not to pick on her too much, though I think her coming in with me sitting on your lap would do wonders to her facial colourations." Ranko smirked evilly and Bruce looked at her strange.

"Are you sure you're not effected by your change mentally? That doesn't sound like something that would come out of a boy's mouth." Bruce asked as concern came into his eyes.

"I'm not sure if there isn't, the elders say there isn't any effects like that but I know what you mean." Ranko replied concern in her eyes as well. "But it's a conversation for another time. As to my suggestion I'm willing to do a few things girly to get under the skin of people who deserve it. She made a pass at Ranma the other day. Thankfully not a serious one so call it flirting."

"I'd hate to lose her." Bruce looked off towards where Susan was sitting as a frown fought at his control.

Later, after the dances the girls, sans Kasumi who was still dancing with Dick, had some punch and stood talking off to one side. Akane looked down at herself smiling, "I still say the other dress was better but I loved the looks we got coming down as sisters."

"Bite you tongue." Nabiki countered causing confused looks from both Akane and Ranko. "This dress suits me much better, you can't see my scars and I love the gold edging."

"Kasumi's enjoying herself." Ranko directed their attention to the elder Tendo daughter on her third dance with Dick Grayson. "I kind of like seeing that, even though I haven't known her that long it just seems like she deserves a bit of nice in her life."

"We all do." Nabiki said sounding a little jealous.

"I'm fairly happy with the fun I'm having right now." Ranko smirked as she sipped her drink. "I came to Gotham after losing a father, I found a mentor, a mother, step-father, four sisters, and most of them friends. Things have picked up since coming here."

"For us too." Akane smiled at the red head mirrored by Nabiki as she took her attention off of her older sister.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that Ranma couldn't be here so we could have someone to dance with." Nabiki said not sounding too disappointed.

"I figured you would prefer someone more my style?" Ranko said playfully.

"I could go either way." Nabiki smirked at the red head.

"Oh pleeease! You only ever mention that Ranma is handsome, but you've been hot for Ranko's body since you met her." Akane rolled her eyes at the pair. "How about this, I get Ranma and you get Ranko? It would be like sharing."

"Akane?" Nabiki blinked at her sister in surprise not believing what she just heard.

"I'm the same person Akane…" Ranko protested blushing.

"Like heck you are." Akane turned on the red headed girl. "There is a difference. No one who met your two halves would ever mistake you two for the other by personality alone."

"Though Ranma is more you than the other way around." Nabiki added in agreement with her sister. The look of fear in Ranko's eyes caused Nabiki to have to try and explain. "Ranma is so very comfortable with his manhood that he's not worried if he acts a little more knowledgeable about things female. That's a very attractive thing in a man, and no one would never mistake his sexuality because of that as he's way too much of a stud."

"And you are not as comfortable with being a girl." Akane added nodding at Nabiki's explanation. "Everyone can see that you're a girl, not just by your body, but it's fairly obvious that you want to be more than that. Nobody who got to know you would be shocked that you turned out to be a lesbian. That's the difference in personality between the two of you."

"Don't worry so much about it, we don't, and it'll help keep your secret too." Nabiki gave to girl a light one armed hug.

"I was just talking about this with Bruce too." Ranko tried to hide her worry as it wasn't the time for it.

"Excuse me…" A young blonde teen about their age came up to Ranko with a practice smile. "I was wondering if you'd care to dance?"

"Ah…" Ranko reacted as if surprised for a moment forgetting she'd get a few offers then a smile came into her eyes as she grabbed Nabiki's hand, giving the boy an apologetic head tilt, "Sorry but I owe this dance to my girlfriend."

"Oh my, so sudden." Nabiki said playfully as she was led out on the floor.

"I believe I was just brushed off." The boy said blinking in surprise as he watched the pair go.

"Don't feel too bad, she's not into guys." Akane said beside him sounding sorry for the boy.

"Oh, I realized that but I figured she was trying to keep up appearances like most of us others." The boy replied with a shrug. "We try not to be very public about it at functions like this, it embarrasses the parents…"

"Oh…" Akane looked at the boy sideways then a smile came to her face. "So if we danced my boyfriend wouldn't have anything to worry about?"

"Not unless he's good looking." The boy smiled back and then offered a hand to take Akane out on the floor.

"He is, oh he most definitely is." Akane took the hand and went to go dance.

- - - -

"So you went with coming out in more than one way?" Bruce relaxed in his large chair hours later.

"I made it known I danced with Nabiki for shock value, I danced with William Jerryson a couple of times after… and a few of his friends. Nice guy, thankfully he isn't into girls." Ranko corrected quickly as she flopped into another chair, her dress gone and her casual China silks in it's place. "The society writer had fun with the action, said it showed spunk that seems to be missing in Gotham's society members in my age group. It seems there are more than enough of the over the top types but most of those are doing it in a harmful way and not in a victimless fun way."

"They think they're just having harmless fun but they lost the concept of what that is unless it shocks people or tops each other." Dick shrugged as he removed his coat and sat down too. "Your actions were in the same way but didn't come across slutty, like not making out with Nabiki in a corner after the dance… trust me I saw two different couples doing that tonight probably just to embarrass their parents."

The three sat for a moment in quiet suddenly thinking about parents now gone. Ranko may have only lost one but that didn't matter. Finally shaking it off the three stood up and left the room with their own destinations in mind. Bruce went for the cave to check on the night's events, Dick went to get a light snack from the supplies that Alfred always had waiting just in case his charges got hungry after he was done for the night. Ranko went to the room that Bruce kept the downstairs television to watch the late night news. She had only just turned it on when the news story got to the release of Trent and Kimberly Keanu, with no charges, after being found in a warehouse the night before restrained along with numerous known henchmen. The reporter went on to explain that the pair, with witnesses, were kidnapped earlier in the evening and claim that they awoke in two very silly costumes covered in a restrictive goop.

"What the?" Ranko exclaimed in shock then bolted for the entrance of the Batcave. She took the steps as if they weren't even there and was coming up behind Bruce fast until she noticed that he had the police file up on the big screen. "Bruce…"

"I know." Bruce said without turning around, his voice tight with annoyance. "Their witnesses are fairly reputable, and Kimberly Keanu has alibis for the other appearances of the Black Rose."

"Damn it all!" Ranko snapped and threw herself into the other chair in a snit. "They prepared in case we caught them! That explains why it was so easy to bring them down! I knew it seemed too easy… we, I was set up to give them an out…"

"Don't get down on yourself, Dick said you and Akane did good out there." Bruce tried to comfort the girl with words as he ran his hands over the keyboard. "Things like this sometimes happen… it's one of the reasons I keep fighting the same crazy psychos so often."

"I know." Ranko sighed forcing herself out of her depression and anger as neither was helpful. "Doesn't mean I can't get bitchy about that."

- - - -

AN: Here we are at number 10. I realized the mistake in Mister Miracle's little buddy's name after I posted it but I thank those who let me know about it, without flaming me, and it has been fixed as I post this (as well as the scares/scars issue). I am choosing to post the Robin 1 / 2 Annual #1 separately so it has it's own area when I get to the next ones. Hope you still enjoy this story, even if it is a little long and lacking in typical comic book action.

Felix 


End file.
